The Rose Viper
by erbowman228
Summary: Reyna Tyrell was a renowned beauty with a silver tongue that seemingly had it all. Her younger sister Margery was marrying King Joffrey, her brother was to marry Queen Cersei, and she was having an affair with Ser Bronn of the Blackwater. But when Prince Oberyn Martell arrives for her sister's wedding, she soon discovers she's missing more than she thought.
1. Chapter 1

Reyna Tyrell was someone who became bored very easily. Standing in the throne room and listening to endless speeches was not how she imagined spending a beautifully sunny day. She'd rather be walking in the gardens or out riding with her younger sister, Margery. Reyna's best friend, Tyrion Lannister, was standing beside her and they kept exchanging the same bored looks.

Bronn, Tyrion's sellsword, and Reyna's sometime lover was standing behind her shifting from foot to foot in annoyance. Reyna turned her head slightly and flashed him an amused smirk. He returned it and ran a finger along the back opening of her dress. Like Margery, Reyna wore some very revealing dresses. Today she was wearing a green satin gown that was sleeveless and had a large diamond shaped opening on her lower back. Her chestnut hair contrasted nicely with the color and made her grey eyes appear to be the color of storm clouds.

"Uncle," Joffrey directed towards Tyrion, forcing everyone out of their bored stupor. Tyrion approached his nephew and bowed, placing his hands neatly behind his back.

"You will greet Prince Doran tomorrow when he arrives to attend my wedding. I think you are capable of handling such a task," Joffrey explained with one of his annoyingly cocky smirks. Tyrion's face scrunched up in distaste but he nodded anyway. To refuse Joffrey was to risk your head.

"Your Grace, may I make a suggestion?" Margery asked as she stepped towards her fiancé. Margery was wearing a dress identical to her elder sister except hers was a bright blue color.

Reyna was very glad and very upset that Margery was the one to marry Joffrey. As the oldest daughter of Mace Tyrell, it would've been supposed that Reyna would marry the young king. Fortunately, Reyna had been betrothed to some high lord in Robb Stark's court at the time. The betrothal was immediately broken when her father bent the knee to Joffrey after the Battle of Blackwater Bay, but the young king had already chosen Margery by that time.

It was selfish to be happy for herself when her only sister was to be married to a monster. Reyna had persuaded Sansa Stark to tell her all about Joffrey and was shocked to hear about some of the horrible things he did to people. But, Reyna had to admit, Margery was slowly starting to change him and hopefully, it would all work out in her favor.

"What suggestion is that, my lady?" Joffrey asked, smirking down at his fiancé. Margery walked towards Reyna and grabbed ahold of her sister's hand. Reyna's face burst into flames as her sister dragged her in front of the king.

"My sister spent a few years with House Dayne when she visited Dorne. She could help welcome the Dornish and it would be nice for them to see a friendly face," Margery smiled. Reyna plastered a fake court smile on her face as well and pressed her nails into her sister's arm. Margery squeezed Reyna's wrist back and the two women waited to hear Joffrey's judgment.

"I don't see why not," the king replied in a dismissive tone. The court was released and Reyna took this opportunity to pull her sister aside. Margery looked at her sister with wide blue eyes but said nothing as Reyna dragged her out into the gardens.

"What on earth are you doing?" Reyna hissed. A small smile graced Margery's lips and she snaked her arm through Reyna's, guiding her into the beautiful garden maze. No one ever went through here so there would be no worry about being overheard.

"I thought you'd like to leave the court for a day and spend time with your old friends. I know how much court bores and exhausts you. And this way you could have some alone time with Bronn," Margery said with a sly smile. Reyna scoffed and raised her eyes to the sky. Her relationship with Bronn was purely physical and her sister knew that. But from time to time Reyna found herself wondering if Bronn felt something more for her. He was always going on about wanting a titled woman who could give him a castle and Reyna could surely do that.

While her brother Loras would be getting Highgarden, her father would surely give her a castle of her own when she married. That idea must have appealed to Bronn, but lately, it seemed his feelings may run deeper than lust. The way his gaze stayed on her for a moment longer, the way his kisses softened, the way he touched her. It was all different from when they first started. Maybe he was just more comfortable now, or maybe it was something more.

"I would appreciate a day away from the court," Reyna remarked. Margery nodded her head and the two continued their stroll. They happened across Tyrion and Bronn in the courtyard and Margery excused herself from their presence, saying she needed to attend to Joffrey.

"I'm so happy that your sister intervened. Now I won't be completely bored out of my mind," Tyrion joked as they strolled around the yard.

"And it never hurts to have a pretty woman when meeting Dornishmen," Reyna laughed. Something in the way Bronn tensed at her words confused Reyna. Normally when she joked about her beauty he'd laugh along, but lately, whenever she joked or flirted with someone else he would become defensive and cold.

"Do you know much about the Martell's?" Tyrion asked curiously.

"Only that they hate the Lannister's," Reyna responded shyly. Tyrion nodded, suddenly lost in thought. Bronn was walking beside Reyna and suddenly his hand brushed against her exposed skin, making goosebumps spread across her flesh. She turned her grey eyes to him and found his infamous knowing smirk on his lips.

It was a look he had given her hundreds of times before and it would always precede their frolics. Reyna felt her heart speed up at the idea and found her skin already burning for his touch. Bronn raised a suggestive eyebrow and glanced towards the garden maze. A smirk lifted the corner of Reyna's plump lips and she glanced down at Tyrion.

"If you'll excuse me Tyrion, I think I'll take a walk in the garden," she announced. She curtsied and began a slow walk through the maze, making sure her hips swung teasingly.

"I'll join ya," Bronn called after her. Reyna distinctly heard Tyrion chuckle at them but wasn't embarrassed in the slightest. Tyrion had known about them from the beginning and he was nothing if not helpful. He'd given them his rooms on several occasions and covered for them when they were in the middle of their fun.

Reyna stopped once she was deep in the maze and turned, surprised to find that Bronn was closer than she expected. Bronn's calloused and large hands gripped at her slim waist and pulled her into his firm chest. He parted his lips, a shaky breath of desire leaving his mouth.

"Been too long," he groaned as Reyna pressed her entire body against him. Reyna let out a tinkling laugh and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"I saw you just last night," she reminded him and moved her hair away from the right side of her neck. Bronn's pale blue eyes took in the sight of the bruises and bite marks that littered her creamy skin. A proud smile spread across his lips as he traced one of the marks with his finger.

"My best work yet," he remarked. Reyna giggled and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling his head down until their lips met in a heated kiss. Bronn pulled their hips together and tangled one of his hands into her waist-length waves.

"You better make up for lost time. I'll probably be entertaining a lot of Dornishmen until Joffrey's wedding," Reyna explained breathlessly. Bronn's grip on her hip tightened and he pressed their lips together even harder. Something twisted in Reyna's stomach at his actions. Sure, she liked Bronn, but did she like him in the sense that she wanted to be with him in a serious way?

"Just don't let any of them touch ya like this," he growled as he slipped a hand underneath her skirts. His fingers skirted up her thigh until he found her womanhood. He slipped a careful finger inside and Reyna had to grip his shoulders to keep her knees from buckling.

"This is mine," he snarled right in her ear. Reyna let a shaky moan leave her throat as Bronn added another finger. His lips grazed the shell of her ear and he nipped at the delicate skin underneath the lobe. Reyna bit her bottom lip so hard that she thought she drew blood, but just as soon as she was about to reach her peak Bronn withdrew her hand. Reyna let out an annoyed sigh and fixed him with a disappointed gaze.

"To be continued," he smirked and raised his hand to his lips. Without taking his eyes off of her, Bronn drew his two fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean. Reyna's breath sped up at the sight and as soon as his fingers were clean, he approached her again.

"See ya tomorrow," he smiled. As he walked away he gave her bottom a firm tap, making Reyna squeal. She watched him walk away, a plan for revenge already swirling in her mind. The sellsword was in for quite a night.


	2. Chapter 2

Oberyn Martell took a small thrill in knowing he wasn't where he was supposed to be. If he had been a responsible man he'd currently be riding at the head of a procession to meet whatever unlucky lord had been sent to greet him. Instead, here he was, inside King Landing's most notorious brothel with three beautiful women standing before him.

On the bed behind him was his gorgeous paramour, Ellaria Sand, and to the right was Littlefinger's new brothel manager. The three women before him were moderately dressed by Westerosi standards, but by Dornish standards they were dressed rather conservatively.

"What do you think, my love?" Oberyn asked Ellaria as he pulled on the first girl's dress. "Is she not beautiful?"

"Yes, she is, but far too timid. Timid bores me," Ellaria drawled from behind him. Oberyn turned to the next girl and was drawn to her immediately. Her sultry gaze wasn't timid in the slightest and she was presenting her buxom chest to him as if it were a present.

"What about you? Are you timid?" He asked as he pulled her dress away from her shoulders. The material pooled to the floor at the girl's feet and she took a step towards the bed. The girl lifted her foot and pulled it back until it touched the crown of her head. Oberyn and Ellaria each let out an amused chuckle at the sight.

"Definitely not timid," Ellaria smirked.

"Do you like women?" Oberyn asked as he joined the two women on the bed. The girl's lips curled up into a delicious smirk as she took in Ellaria's form.

"When they look like her, my lord," the girl giggled.

"This one will do nicely," Ellaria smiled as she stroked the girls soft skin. Oberyn curled up behind his lover and allowed himself to appreciate the way Ellaria's dark skin contrasted against the whore's creamy complexion.

"Very good, my lady," the manager remarked. Oberyn felt Ellaria tense up at the title and a smirk spread across his lips.

"Oh, I'm no lady," she snapped back at the man. Instead of looking embarrassed an amused smile graced the younger man's mouth.

"A term of courtesy in this establishment," he replied.

"A lie anywhere," Ellaria fired off. Now the smile left the man's face and Oberyn had to fight back his laughter.

"Why not use the right words?" Ellaria asked sweetly. "I am a bastard, she is a whore. And you're a what? A procurer?"

"Any of the others?" The man asked without hesitation. Oberyn looked to Ellaria but she just scrunched up her nose and waved an impatient hand.

"The two girls can leave," Oberyn sighed as he stood from the bed. The two girls quickly exited and the man started to follow before Oberyn stopped him.

"You stay," he ordered as he poured himself a glass of wine. The man turned to him, shock and confusion etched across his young face. Oberyn loved teasing the Westerosi people this way. They were so conservative and sheltered that even the smallest sexual innuendo made them blush.

"I'm afraid I'm not an offer, my lord," the man replied. Oberyn smirked as he finished filling his cup.

"Everyone who works for Littlefinger is an offer. Take off your clothes, we'll be here a while," he announced as he turned back to the man. The younger male was looking at the prince with a mixed expression. It was mostly bewilderment, but part of the look was intrigued.

"My lord…"

"I'm a prince, boy. Have you ever been with a prince?" Oberyn asked, raising one dark eyebrow in challenge.

"Can't say that I have," the boy chuckled in disbelief. Oberyn approached him slowly, watching as the other man's resolve slowly broke. The prince felt like a snake ready to strike, his body was tensed with sexual desire and the challenge of seducing this man was proving very arousing.

"I'm wildly expensive," the man finally announced with a small raise of his brow. Oberyn chuckled darkly and looked to the floor for a moment. The feeling of finally getting what he desired was almost as good as sex itself. Almost…

"Take off your clothes," Oberyn ordered once more. The boy smirked again and began to untie his floor length robes. Oberyn fingered the fine cloth and looked back up into the boy's face. He decided he liked this boy. He was knowledgeable, but still so naïve in some ways.

"Which way do you like it?" The boy asked. Oberyn smirked and like his nickname, the viper, he struck out and grabbed onto the boy's manhood. He moaned out at the touch and they connected eyes once more.

"My way," he growled. The two men smirked, but Oberyn's smile fell when a familiar song hit his ears. Ellaria must have heard it too because she pulled away from the whore and looked at her love.

"Oberyn, don't," she warned, but Oberyn didn't listen to her. He followed the familiar strings of "The Rains of Castamere" into a public room where he saw two Lannister men, each with a whore on their lap. As he entered the room one of the men sang out the final note of the song before they each turned to the prince.

"Can we help you?" One of them snapped. Oberyn frowned and slowly approached them, letting his hand pass through the flame of a nearby candle.

"Sorry for staring, but we don't see many Lannister's where I come from," Oberyn replied.

"And we don't see many Dornishmen in the capital."

"We don't like the smell," Oberyn chuckled. At that moment Ellaria came rushing in and gripped Oberyn's shoulders. The two Lannister men shooed away their whores and raked their eyes across the prince's lover.

"Come with me lover," Ellaria pleaded.

"Gods, look at this one," the Lannister man appraised. "Why are you wasting someone like her on a Dornishman? Bring him a shaved goat and some olive oil."

The man laughed like he had just said the funniest joke in the world. Ellaria's grip on Oberyn tightened so much that he was sure that her nails had drawn blood.

"You Lannister's think you are so great with your gold and your lions and your golden lions," Oberyn growled as he approached the two men. The soldiers stood and glanced warily between them.

"I don't see a golden lion," Oberyn growled. One of the soldier's broadswords was on the table, but the other one had his strapped to his waist. Either way, neither was going to quicker than Oberyn.

"All I see is a pink man who is slow on the draw," he snarled out his last few words. The man before him looked from his own sword to Oberyn's hands, which were both placed flat against the table. The man started to move for his weapon but Oberyn wasn't called the Red Viper for nothing. In a flash, he had unsheathed his knife and stabbed it down onto the man's wrist. Screams ripped through the room as the man took in the sight and felt the full force of the pain. His friend started to draw his sword but Oberyn threw him a warning look.

"Longsword is a bad option in close quarters," Oberyn whispered while looking between the two men.

"When I pull my blade, your friend starts to bleed, quite a lot I'm afraid. So many veins in the wrist," Oberyn explained, twisting his knife deeper.

"He'll live if you get him help straight away. So, decisions…," he finished with a big smirk on his lips. At that moment three people entered the room and came to halt at the sight of Oberyn's knife in a Lannister's wrist. There were two men, one tall and one very short, and one extremely beautiful woman.

Oberyn hesitated slightly as he took in the woman. She had waist length chestnut brown hair, almond shaped eyes the color of storm clouds, creamy skin the color of ivory, and a figure so pleasing to the eye that Oberyn found himself instantly aroused. Her eyes took in the sight before her and instead of looking shocked she appeared amused. She laced her arms over her ample chest and let a small smirk grace her plump lips. She was wearing a sleeveless silk dress, the color of which reminded Oberyn of a setting sun. At the collar, it was a bright orange, but the further down the fabric fell the more brilliantly red it became.

"Prince Oberyn, forgive the intrusion. We heard there might be…" The short man began speaking, but Oberyn pulled the knife from the man's flesh and his face quickly paled. Oberyn watched the woman's face to see her reaction, but she only raised an eyebrow and turned towards the other tall man.

"Trouble," the small man finished. Now Oberyn knew who this short man was. Not many imps travelled with such fine-looking company. This must have been the infamous Tyrion Lannister, but he recognized no one else in his party. The Lannister soldiers hurried by, but seemed to slow for a second as they pass Tyrion's lady friend. Her eyes met the bleeding Lannister's and a frown appeared across her lovely face.

"That's what happens when you annoy a man known as the Red Viper," she snarled. The men paled slightly and hurried out of the brothel. Oberyn couldn't hide the smirk that once again reached his lips. She knew who he was. So far, she was the only person from Westeros that he actually liked.

"Apologies my love," Oberyn said to Ellaria. He pulled her in and made a big show of giving her a passionate kiss. The prince opened one eye to see his guest's reaction but was surprised at what he saw. The two men looked at each other uncomfortably while the woman continued to let that deliciously amused smirk continue to grace her lips. Usually it was the woman who became uncomfortable, but it seemed like she was just simply enjoying a good show.

"I'm here to welcome you to the capital," Tyrion finally said, averting his eyes. Ellaria finally pulled away and tilted her head towards their guests, silently warning him to be polite.

"Ellaria Sand, my paramour. The King's own uncle imp. Tyrion of House Lannister," Oberyn introduced. Ellaria's face fell a little, but she managed to keep her composure and flashed the man a semi polite smile.

"If there is anything I can do to make you're stay…" Lord Tyrion tried once more, but was cut off by Oberyn.

"And who are you? His hired killer?" The prince asked. The woman let out a low chuckle, her eyes turning to the tall man that Oberyn addressed.

"Started out that way, aye, but now I'm a knight," the man explained in a thick Northern accent.

"How did that come to pass?" Oberyn asked, a little confused, snaking an arm around Ellaria's waist.

"Killed the right people, I suppose," the man replied with a smirk. Ellaria and Oberyn exchanged bewildered expressions before letting out loud barks of laughter. The woman shifted impatiently on her feet and Oberyn turned his dark eyes to her.

"And are you Lord Tyrion's whore?" He purred. Something dangerous flashed through the woman's eyes and her shoulders squared bravely. Tyrion looked up at the woman and something close to fear passed across his face. The woman took a deep breath before letting an easy smile adorn her mouth.

"He wishes," she purred right back. The sound of her voice sent pleasurable ripples up Oberyn's spine. It was deeper than a normal woman's but still very feminine. He could already imagine her moaning his name into his ear with that throaty tone.

"Prince Oberyn, may I present Lady Reyna Tyrell. She is the elder sister of Lady Margery Tyrell, King Joffrey's betrothed," Tyrion explained. Oberyn's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He didn't exactly regret calling her a whore, but was surprised at how little she acted like a lady.

"My apologies, my lady," he smirked, trying to seem civil. Reyna nodded her head, her eyes telling him that she was still a little offended.

"No need to apologize, my prince. We all make mistakes," she said as she strode towards the wine jug. She poured herself a glass and drained it before refilling another and offering it to Tyrion. He politely declined and turned back to Oberyn.

But the prince was thoroughly distracted. He traced the slender curve of Reyna's arm with his eyes as she lifted the cup to her lips, watched her slender neck elongate as she tipped her head back. He even admired the way her long hair tickled the top of her ass when she moved. She was dressed rather improperly, even by Dornish standards. A large diamond cut in the back of her dress showed more skin than she was covering. The cut started at the nape of her neck, wrapped around to expose most of her sides, and came to a close at the topmost part of her bottom. She kept turning to look around the room, almost showing off how much skin she was exposing. She must have known that she had his full attention with the way she was parading around, but she seemed to act as if every move was random and not calculating.

"Prince Oberyn," Lord Tyrion addressed, dragging Oberyn's attention away from Lady Reyna.

"If I may have a word in private?" Tyrion asked, obviously annoyed by the prince's lack of attention. Reyna had her back to the group, but turned her head to look back at the prince. Oberyn watched the way her dark hair contrasted against her pearly skin and couldn't help but lick his lips. Her grey eyes slid down his body and back up, almost as if she were undressing him with her eyes.

Oberyn was about to completely ignore Lord Tyrion and approach Reyna when something Lord Tyrion's knight did caught his eye. His pale blue eyes were looking between Reyna and Oberyn, his hand tightening on the pommel of his sword ever so slightly. A possessive look was in his eyes that told Oberyn everything he needed to know. The knight was in love with Reyna, but the way Reyna looked at Oberyn made it uncertain if she loved him back.

"Of course, as long as the lovely Lady Reyna will join us," he smirked, holding out a hand for the woman. Reyna turned to face Oberyn fully, her eyes quickly sliding to Ellaria. After a brief moments hesitation, she approached the prince and slid her hand into his. Oberyn was surprised at how well her hand fit into his and couldn't help but notice how truly beautiful she was close up.

Her eyes were framed by a thick curtain of lashes and she had a smattering of golden freckles across her face. Her lips were a beautiful pale pink color that reminded Oberyn of the color of the sky at sunrise. She had a well-defined face and a nose that curved ever so slightly.

"This way, my prince," she smiled and led him outside. Oberyn kept his arm entwined with Reyna's even as they exited the brothel and walked down the street.

"Seems I visited the Lannister brothel by mistake," Oberyn said with slight annoyance. A polite smile appeared on Reyna's lips as if she was uncomfortable. Her eyes drifted to Tyrion to gauge his reaction, but the imp seemed to let the comment slide.

"Oh, they take all kinds," Tyrion replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Even Dornishmen," Oberyn whispered to Reyna, making sure that his lips brushed her ear. He watched as color blossomed onto her cheeks, but she kept her eyes forward, refusing to meet his gaze.

"The king is very grateful that you travelled all this way for his wedding," Tyrion announced as he glanced back at Reyna.

"As is my sister," Reyna added, finally looking Oberyn in the eyes. Oberyn was momentarily stunned by her gaze. Depending on the light her eyes seemed to change. In the dim and smoky brothel, they seemed dark and stormy, but out here in the sunlight they were a soft mist. It was enchanting and gave him the feeling like she could see straight through him.

"Let's speak truth here. Joffrey is offended by my presence. I am only a second son after all," Oberyn scoffed. Reyna politely bowed her head and turned her gaze to the horizon, the sunlight catching in her hair and highlighting the small amount of red in her hair.

"Well, speaking as a fellow second son, I've grown used to being the family insult," Tyrion joked. Reyna froze mid step and looked down at the small Lannister. Both men turned to her and were both surprised at the new fire in her eyes.

"Don't say such things," she scolded, her eyes as hard as stone. Tyrion held the woman's gaze for a long moment before nodding his head and once again turning to Oberyn.

"Why did you come to King's Landing, Prince Oberyn?" Tyrion asked. Oberyn finally released Reyna from his grasp and took a step away, lost in thought.

"I was invited to the royal wedding," he smirked.

"I thought we were speaking truths?" Reyna countered, crossing her arms. Oberyn's smirk fell and a serious look crept into his eyes.

"The last time I was in the capital was many years ago, another wedding. My sister Ellia and Rhaegar Targaryen." Oberyn went silent as two members of the City Watch walked by. He gauged his two guest's expressions and found them to be very different. Tyrion looked guilty and Reyna looked forlorn. She must have known the end of his story, but instead of looking guilty or sad she seemed sympathetic, like she personally knew what his sister had gone through.

"My sister loved him, she bore his children. Swaddled them, rocked them, fed them at her own breast. She wouldn't let the wet nurse touch them. And then the beautiful and noble Rhaegar left her for another woman. That started a war and the war ended right here, when your father's army sacked the city."

"I wasn't actually…" Tyrion began but was immediately cut off.

"They butchered those children, my nephew and niece. Carved them up and swaddled them in Lannister cloaks," Oberyn continued. Now Tyrion wouldn't even meet his eye. Reyna was looking off into the distance, tears threatening to spill from her pretty eyes. Her jaw was clenched and a flash of what seemed like motherly rage swept across features.

"And my sister, do you know what they did to her?" Oberyn snarled at Tyrion. When the shorter man refused to look at him, Oberyn cupped his chin so that their eyes met. Reyna shifted defensively on her feet and took a step closer to the men.

"I'm asking you a question," Oberyn growled. Then, very suddenly, the princes hand was smacked away by the Lady Tyrell. Her eyes flashed dangerously and she took another step closer to Oberyn so that she was partially in front of Tyrion.

"We've heard whispers," she snarled back into his face. Oberyn was impressed by her bravery and loyalty, but she could never understand. Her family was untouched by the Lannister's. Their families were about to be joined in marriage and she would have to be loyal to all of them.

"Hm, so have I," he chuckled. Reyna raised a brow, but did not back down when Oberyn moved so that there were only inches between them. He knew she could sense the danger of being so close to him. She saw what he could do with a dagger, but her gaze never wavered. She had already made her assessment of him and knew that he wouldn't hurt her.

"The one I keep hearing is that Gregor Clegane, the Mountain, raped Ellia, and split her in half with his greatsword," Oberyn explained. Now Reyna's eyes shifted. She looked just to the left of the prince's head and a glassy film covered her eyes. It was like she was witnessing the images in front of as he spoke of them.

"We weren't there," Tyrion butt in, pushing Emma's hip so that she was behind him again. "We don't know…"

"If the Mountain killed my sister then your father gave the order," Oberyn said as he shifted his attention back to the Lannister. Tyrion's lips parted like he was going to say something else, but they quickly closed again. Reyna had crossed her arms again and was looking far away. The way she reacted to hearing of his sister's death interested Oberyn. He was excited to get to know this rose woman more intimately.

"Tell your father I'm here. And tell him the Lannister's aren't the only ones who pay their debts," he hissed. His nose curled up in disgust as he strut past Tyrion. Before he re-entered the brothel, he stopped beside Lady Reyna. She turned her eyes, now a dark wolf grey, back to him and held his gaze. Oberyn felt his skin tingle, but resisted the urge to reach out and touch her face.

"Till we meet again, my lady," he smiled as he dropped into a quick bow. The smallest of smiles reached her lips and she sunk into a quick curtsy. Without another look back, Oberyn entered the brothel, more than ready to let off a little steam.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how was your private conversation with the Dornish prince?" Bronn asked. He and Reyna were in her rooms, stark naked with their legs entwined. Reyna's head was resting on Bronn's chest and he was tracing patterns on her back. Sweat coated both of their bodies and Reyna was delighting in the delicious soreness in between her legs. She lifted her head and rested her chin on his shoulder so that she could look at him.

"He's every bit the snake as you'd imagine," she smirked and pushed her hair behind her ear. Bronn's chuckle rumbled deep in his chest and he shifted so that Reyna was face down on the bed and he was laying on his side next to her.

"With a name like the Red Viper I'm not surprised," he scoffed. Reyna snickered and then let out a soft sigh when Bronn's lips traced her shoulder blades. She had needed this after the visit to the brothel. Not only was she stressed about the whole meeting, but watching how passionately Oberyn and Ellaria kissed had made her rather horny.

"He has revenge on his mind. I didn't like the way he looked at Tyrion, like he was a scum stain," Reyna growled. Bronn's lips paused and she felt his beard scratch in between her shoulders as he rested his head on her back.

"I know he's your friend, but you have to admit his family has caused some fuckin' damage," Bronn replied softly. Reyna let out a deep sigh and turned her head so that she could see Bronn's face. She knew that Bronn was only trying to be rational, but something about the way he attacked Tyrion made her seethe.

"His family, not him," she spat back. Bronn could obviously sense Reyna's growing anger because he leaned forward and planted a deep kiss on her lips. Just as things were starting to heat up again the door swung open and in walked Margery. Reyna broke away from Bronn and covered up her naked body with a sheet, Bronn quickly following her.

"Heard of knocking?" Reyna hissed, not too upset that her sister had interrupted. She was upset that Bronn wasn't defending her friend and was in no mood to continue what he was starting.

"I have," her sister smirked back, taking a seat at Reyna's writing desk. Reyna chuckled at the younger woman and sat up in bed, making sure that her sheet was still covering both her and Bronn's body.

"How can I help you?" She asked, carefully picking up her dress and attempting to put it on under the covers. Bronn followed her lead, but instead of getting dressed under the covers he simply stood up and started proudly parading around the room naked. Margery politely turned her head away but Reyna noticed the faint bit of blush that colored her sister's cheeks. Reyna couldn't blame her. For an older man Bronn had an exquisite body and he knew it. That confidence was what had first attracted Reyna to him.

"Grandmother has arranged a dinner," Margery finally announced.

"With whom?" Reyna asked as she watched Bronn loop his belt around his waist. She stood, now fully dressed, and turned her back to her sister. Margery took the hint and approached Reyna so that she could help ties up the laces of her dress.

"The Martells." Reyna let out a gasp as Margery tugged a little too tightly on the strings. She turned to take in Bronn's reaction and wasn't too surprised. He was now fully dressed and had a pissy look on his face. Immediately after their first meeting at the brothel Bronn had told her that he didn't like the way the Dornishman had stared at her. She had brushed it off a masculine protectiveness, but his face now showed a little bit of possessiveness, something that was new in their relationship.

"You mean Prince Oberyn and his paramour?" Reyna asked as Margery finished the last knot.

"Yes. She said she wanted us to be the first family to greet him properly," Margery sighed as she twirled around the room. Reyna admired her younger sister's easy confidence and optimism. Reyna on the other hand always saw the worst possible scenario, but that was understandable after everything she'd gone through.

"The Lannister's greeted him properly when they sent Tyrion," Reyna countered. Bronn and Margery both scoffed at that and Reyna knew why. If the Lannister's had really wanted to greet the Dornish properly then they would have received them in the throne room, not sent their youngest son and the sister of the soon to be new Queen.

"Either way, you're expected in grandmother's rooms by eight sharp," Margery finished with a little wink. Reyna smirked, knowing exactly what that wink meant. Reyna was notorious for being late to everything. Olenna Tyrell had always joked that her eldest granddaughter would even be late to her own wedding. Being late meant that when you entered every eye would be on you, something that Reyna thoroughly enjoyed.

"I'll see you tonight," Reyna replied. The two girls kissed each other's cheeks before Margery made her exit. Reyna had momentarily forgotten that Bronn was in the room until he spoke up.

"Are you actually goin' to go?" He asked, his tone teetering on angry. Reyna raised an eyebrow at him and walked towards her window, gazing down at the gardens.

"Of course I am. It would be suicide to ignore a summons from my grandmother," Reyna scoffed. Bronn remained silent for a long time, and Reyna was starting to wonder why he had not left yet.

"I guess I'll leave ya to get ready," he finally snapped before storming out of her room. Reyna let out a deep sigh, now she had to deal with a moody Bronn later. It wouldn't take much to make him happy and she hoped that soon their relationship would go back to how it normally was, sex with no feelings.

Of course, she ended up procrastinating getting ready and didn't leave her room until half an hour after eight. Her grandmother would be equal parts furious and pleased. The eldest and only single Tyrell child needed to make a grand entrance, and Reyna did at that.

"The Lady Reyna," one of the servants announced. Reyna swept gracefully into the room and curtsied immediately. The scrape of chairs told her that all of the men in the room had stood to acknowledge her. Reyna raised her eyes and took in all the gathered guests.

Of course, there was her grandmother, Olenna, her sister, and her brother Loras. Also seated at the table was Oberyn, his paramour Ellaria, and a handsome man that Reyna did not know.

"There is my beautiful granddaughter," Olenna smiled and stood to greet her. Reyna stepped forward and pressed a kiss to her grandmother's cheek.

"Excellent choice," Olenna whispered. Reyna couldn't help the smirk that crossed her lips. Of course, her grandmother was referring to the dress she had chosen. The dress was a beautiful orange color that she chose specifically for Oberyn. Orange was a color of House Martell and she felt that he would appreciate it. The neckline was cut rather low, exposing a good deal of her cleavage. Her sleeves stopped at her elbows and there were cutouts along her waist, showing off her hips.

"Beautiful indeed," Oberyn purred as he approached her. He strut towards her in a slow and calculated manner, as if he were appraising her. He leaned in very close to her, his chest brushing against her shoulder, and placed a firm kiss near the corner of her lips. Reyna's heart sped up and her skin started to burn. Everything about this man screamed seduction. The velvet smooth sound of his voice, the graceful way that he moved, even the smell of him was spicy and alluring.

"Thank you, my prince," she replied politely, her eyes trained on the floor. Oberyn placed two fingers under her chin and forced her head up so that her grey eyes met his obsidian ones. He searched her eyes for a long moment before a delicious smirk spread across his lips.

"Please, call me Oberyn," he chuckled. Reyna blinked in response and he hesitated a moment before retreating.

"Nice to see you again Ellaria," Reyna smiled as she took a seat in between her brother and the strange man. Ellaria smiled back sweetly, making Reyna like the woman immensely. The Dornish woman seemed like a fun companion.

"Sister, this is Ser Joran Baxter, a former member of Renly Baratheon's Kingsguard," Loras introduced. Reyna turned her eyes to Ser Joran and took a moment to appraise him. He had beautiful grey green eyes that contrasted nicely against his tan skin. His sandy colored hair reached just below his ears and his lips seemed curled into a permanent smirk.

"Lovely to meet you," she purred. Ser Joran grabbed Reyna's hand off of the table and brought it up to his lips. He placed a feather soft kiss to her knuckles, his eyes never leaving hers. Oberyn seemed not to like Ser Joran hogging all of Reyna's attention because he cleared his throat.

"I have a gift for you, Lady Olenna," he announced. Ser Joran placed Reyna's hand down but refused to turn away from her. Oberyn clapped his hands and a servant dressed in bright orange strode into the room, a large barrel of wine in his arms.

"Sweet Dornish wine," Oberyn declared. Margery and Loras clapped gratefully while Reyna let an amused smile cross her face.

"Lovely, Dornish wine is my Reyna's favorite," Olenna remarked. Oberyn turned his eyes back to Reyna, something dark and tempting sparkling in his eyes.

"Have you ever been to Dorne, my lady?" He asked. Reyna tilted her head, letting her voluminous chestnut curls fall over her shoulder.

"I stayed with the Dayne's for two years when I was sixteen," she explained sweetly. Ellaria leaned forward in her chair, intrigued.

"I'm surprised we have never met before," she inquired. Reyna let out a tinkling little laugh that had both Oberyn and Ser Joran lean closer. All of this male attention made Reyna even more confident.

"I was betrothed to Lord Aren Dayne. He told me he could not take me to Sunspear because Prince Oberyn would surely steal me away from him," she teased. Oberyn let out a bark of laughter and ran a hand over his chin.

"He was right to keep you from me," he replied, all while his eyes ravished her body. Reyna felt a faint blush blossom in her cheeks and turned to her cup of wine to hide it.

"I assume that you are no longer engaged to Lord Aren?" Ser Joran asked. Reyna shook her head and took a long sip of the sweet wine. While in Dorne, Lord Aren had helped her build her tolerance and she was certainly glad of it. Now she could easily out drink any lord and enjoy a nice evening out without worrying that the alcohol was getting to her head.

"My granddaughter was also betrothed to a lord in Robb Stark's court, but obviously we had to end that," Olenna added. Joran started looking at Reyna with different eyes. She was now an eligible young woman with a large fortune and a large title.

"I remember when Reyna first came back from Dorne and she told me about this interesting dance you do at weddings. It is supposed to give good luck to the newly married couple, right Reyna?" Margery asked. Reyna almost choked on her wine then. She vaguely remembered telling her sister about the dance, but that was not what had shocked her. The dance that Margery was talking about was a post wedding tradition between two guests that was very sensual.

"You mean the Dance of Fertility?" Ellaria asked, her eyelids drooping seductively. Oberyn's eyes were practically burning holes into Reyna's face, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"The dance is supposed to signify a fertile marriage. It is performed by two of the couple's eligible guests," Oberyn elaborated.

"Well, Reyna used to always say that she would do it at my wedding. Will you still do it for me, sister?" Margery asked with a little laugh. Reyna's face was growing redder by the second, but thanks to the soft light of the candles it was barely noticeable.

"I don't really remember the dance," she responded a little shyly.

"I'm sure Oberyn would love to teach you," Ellaria teased. Obviously, she could sense the tension between Reyna and Oberyn and was delighting in strengthening it.

"It would be an honor," Oberyn replied immediately. The only reason Reyna had never brought up the dance again was because she had remembered just how sexual the dance was. Even though she considered herself a very sexual person she preferred to keep it private. The Dance of Fertility was full of rough caresses, kisses, and even partial undressing. While it seemed very appealing to do those things with Oberyn in the privacy of her room, it was an entirely different thing to do it in front of the entire court.

"I would rather not," Reyna said sternly, putting an end to the conversation. Olenna expertly steered the conversation to the upcoming wedding and asked if Oberyn himself was considering marriage.

"I have no wife. My brother will decide when I am ready for one, but he knows that I am too wild to be tamed," Oberyn chuckled darkly.

"Maybe you just need the right woman," Olenna suggested as she glanced down at Reyna. Reyna turned to her brother in disbelief, but Loras was trying his best to hide his laughter in his cup of wine.

"Are you married, Ser Joran?" Reyna asked, turning away from her grandmother. Joran raised his eyes to her and lifted his eyebrow slightly.

"I was betrothed once, but her father broke it off when I went into Renly's Kingsguard. Her father was a strict supporter of Robb Stark," he chuckled darkly. Reyna laughed and casually placed a hand on Joran's arm. Joran looked down at her hand, a pleased little smirk on his lips.

Moments later Reyna felt a foot touch hers. She assumed it was Oberyn's, since he was sitting across from her, but chalked it up to an accident. It wasn't until the foot started to move up that she became aware of his motives. Every time Reyna would touch Joran, Oberyn's foot would move a little higher. Soon, his foot was practically in her lap. Reyna clamped her thighs close together, only to see Oberyn's shoulders shake with laughter.

"This was a lovely meal," Olenna announced as she stood. Everyone quickly followed her and Reyna was glad to be free of Oberyn's touch. She had had only one cup of wine, but her head was swimming.

"Joran, will you escort me to my room?" Reyna asked. Joran was about to answer when Lady Olenna interrupted.

"Joran already promised to see Margery back to her rooms," Olenna corrected, her eyes drifting to Oberyn. Oberyn separated from Ellaria and made his way to Reyna. His stood so close behind her that Reyna could feel the heat radiating off of his body.

"Allow me," he said, his lips brushing against her ear. His hand travelled from her shoulder all the way down to her hand, leaving Reyna's skin to tingle.

"Goodnight Loras, Margery," Reyna said as Oberyn escorted her out of the room, deliberately forgetting her grandmother. They walked in silence for a few moments before Reyna decided to speak.

"You did not want to take Ellaria?" She asked intrigued. Oberyn turned to look at her, but Reyna refused to look back. She knew she had a pleasing profile and decided to let him admire it for a moment.

"Ellaria can handle herself," he said with a simple shrug.

"And I can't?" Reyna snapped, stopping suddenly in the middle of the hall. Oberyn turned to face her, an amused smirk on his lips.

"I didn't say that," he laughed.

"You implied it," she snarled. Oberyn started walking forward and when he got too close Reyna began to back up, that is, until she found her back pressed to the wall. Oberyn didn't tower over Reyna, but she did have to tilt her head back to look up at him. She took this moment to truly examine Oberyn's face.

His skin was a beautiful caramel color that was complemented by the bright colors he wore. His black beard carefully traced the curve of his sharp jaw and his mustache fell in a perfect curve above his lips. His eye were dark pits, but not in a scary way. They were full of lust and a fiery passion that he was now directing at Reyna. His black hair was beginning to dust with grey, but it wasn't too noticeable.

"I think you can handle yourself just fine," he purred. Reyna had to resist the strong temptation to grab him by the collar and pull him into her. His left hand traced the cutout around her hips while his right reached up to play with a strand of her hair.

"You look gorgeous in my house colors," he groaned as he pressed his hips into hers. Reyna didn't fail to notice the slight push of his manhood against her thigh. She couldn't help the breathy moan that passed her lips, nor could she control the way she shivered when his hand pressed into her lower back. Oberyn lowered his head so that his lips pressed into her shoulder, slowly trailing kisses up to her ear.

"Will you let me stay in your room tonight?" He growled against her skin. Reyna's resolve almost broke at the sound of his voice. Her knees buckled, but Oberyn's grip on her waist kept her upright.

"No," she breathed out. Oberyn chuckled and raised his head so that their noses brushed against each other.

"And why is that, my desert flower?" He asked curiously.

"Because I know exactly what will happen as soon as we pass that door."

"And what is that?" He chuckled, his lips now skimming hers. Reyna forced her eyes up to his and found a strange courage rising in her belly. She straightened up, placed a hand on Oberyn's chest, and spun them so that he was now the one pinned against the wall. Oberyn let out a chuckle of surprise, but let her be in control.

"As soon as we get through that door you'll press me up against the wall and claim my lips as yours. You'll rip my dress off of me and throw me down onto the bed. You'll make we watch as you slowly strip and then you'll be on top of me. You'll fuck me into the mattress while you whisper how tight I am and then minutes later you'll cum. Am I missing anything?"

Something carnal and animalistic raged in Oberyn's eyes and he pushed Reyna's hand off of his chest. He grabbed her roughly by the hips and pulled her flush against him. He tangled one hand in her hair and jerked her head back so that their eyes were locked on each other. His tongue flicked out to lick his lips, but since they were so close Reyna felt a slight touch on her own lips.

"You've obviously never fucked a Dornishman before," he growled deep in his chest.

"Well then," Reyna replied shakily, licking her lips. "Tell me exactly what will happen."

"Exactly?"

"Exactly."

Oberyn looked down the hall to make sure they were alone before leaning down and placing a kiss on her jaw. Then he kissed her chin, then her forehead, then her ear, then finally, he placed a kiss just at the very corner of her mouth.

"As soon as I'd get you through that door I'd pull you close and give you a kiss to leave you breathless. Your body would be so close to mine that you'd feel just how much I desired you. You'd feel every one of my muscles and you'd feel just how much my body aches for you. Then I'd lay you on the bed and kiss every inch of that delicious body that you so teasingly put on display. I would, as you put it, "slowly strip" just so you could see exactly what you're getting. And I wouldn't rip your beautiful dress. I'd let my hand slide up it until it was over your head, letting my hands gently caress your waist, your ass, your breasts, until I have you trembling. I'd fuck you so slow and steady that you'll be begging for that mattress fuck. I won't cum until you do and I'll make sure to leave marks on every part of your body so that everyone knows who you belong to."

Reyna felt like she couldn't breathe. Her heart felt ready to burst out of her chest and her skin ached to be touched. She knew she wouldn't be letting Oberyn in her room tonight, but she'd definitely need to call Bronn to relieve some of this tension. Her toes were curling inside of her shoes and she unconsciously pressed her body into his.

"Sounds good, no?" He asked. Reyna nodded almost imperceptibly, but she still managed to step away from the Dornish prince.

"I'll have to think on your offer. Good night Oberyn," she said shakily. As she walked away she heard Oberyn chuckled and mumble something under his breath. It almost sounded like:

"Don't think too long."


	4. Chapter 4

Oberyn awoke the next morning in Ellaria's arms. Even though he was in his loves embrace he couldn't help the way his thoughts turned to Reyna. Seeing her in his house colors last night had stirred something in him. It was a primal possessive feeling that was only strengthened by watching her flirt with Ser Joran.

He had half expected to be waking up in Reyna's rooms this morning, but when she had declined his offer it had made him want her even more. It took an especially strong woman to say no to him. Oberyn found that just thinking about Reyna aroused him. He could just imagine her pale hands caressing his dark skin and he could practically hear her moaning as he pushed into her.

Oberyn finally couldn't take it anymore and started to palm himself through the thin linen of his pants. He closed his eyes, still thinking of the Tyrell woman. Her plump lips on his throat, kissing down his chest, wrapped around his cock. He heaved a heavy sigh and felt Ellaria move next to him.

"If you needed help, you only needed to ask," she purred as she crawled on top of him. Oberyn shed himself of his pants and lifted himself up to capture Ellaria's lips. He knew he should've felt guilty for thinking of Reyna while he was with Ellaria, but he knew that she wouldn't mind too much. Ellaria approved of Reyna and had told Oberyn that she would help him in seducing the woman.

"Still thinking of her?" Ellaria moaned as she sunk down onto Oberyn. The prince couldn't control his moan as Ellaria's velvet smooth skin surrounded him. He managed to nod his head and lay back while she slowly rode him.

"There's something about her that I find intriguing," Oberyn finally managed. Ellaria sighed as Oberyn jerked his hips up into her.

"She pretends to be so prim and proper. But I can tell that she's wild," Ellaria answered in a breathy tone.

"Well, Lord Tyrion's hired sword is in love with her so she must be doing something right," Oberyn smirked as the image of the knight's possessive stare flashed in his mind. Oberyn flipped them over so that his lover was underneath him and with a sharp flick of his hips he began to pound into her.

"I'm sure you'll be able to convince her that you are the better option," Ellaria gasped out. It didn't take long for Oberyn to finish, what with the thoughts of Reyna and the feeling of Ellaria tightening around him. He slumped to the side, sweat dripping down his chest and looked up at the smoky ceiling of his Red Keep room. Ellaria had a point. He had felt the way Reyna's body had reacted to him last night, her resolve was weak when it came to him. He just needed a few choice words and a simple touch here and there to have her in the palm of his hand.

Later, when he had satisfied himself once more and dressed, he decided to walk the gardens and was pleasantly surprised to find Reyna with the royal wedding planner. Reyna was wearing one of her usual revealing dresses, this time a pale green silk. She and the planner were looking at a piece of paper and she was frowning.

"Move the gazebo five feet to the right so we have room for the dancing," she ordered as she pointed her finger at a spot on the paper.

"Have you reconsidered our dance?" Oberyn smirked. Reyna lifted her eyes to him and something unusual flashed in them. She dismissed the planner with a small tilt of her head and turned her back to the prince.

"Did you sleep well, my prince?" She asked tersely. Oberyn chuckled and placed himself right behind her. He traced one finger up her exposed back and was pleased to see that goosebumps followed his touch.

"I was plagued with dreams of you," he purred. Reyna stiffened and spun around so that she was facing him. Her lips were pursed in an adorable little pout and her cheeks were flaming red. Oberyn's chest swelled with pride knowing that he had caused this reaction from her.

"I'm sorry that you did not sleep well," she apologized, slightly out of breath. Oberyn took a step closer and traced a finger along her collar bone. Reyna's lips parted and a shaky breath of desire left her mouth. Oberyn lowered his head so that their lips were inches apart and looked into her eyes, asking for permission. As he was about to connect their lips Reyna turned her head to the side so that Oberyn's mouth met her cheek.

"You love to tease me," he purred against her skin and his hands found her waist. Reyna immediately slapped them away and took a step away from him. Oberyn easily disguised his disappointment by letting an amused smirk mask his features. Reyna rolled her eyes and immediately turned and started walking away. Oberyn easily caught up with her and continued to walk with her through the gardens.

"Is there anything I can help you with, my prince?" Reyna snapped rather coldly. Oberyn couldn't suppress the amused smile that crossed his lips at her tone. He had seen women do this kind of thing before. They acted angry with a man because they didn't want to admit their true feelings. It was an admirable effort on Reyna's part, but Oberyn knew that it wouldn't last long.

"Walk with me. I'd like to explore the gardens with someone who knows a little something about flowers," he suggested. Reyna paused mid step and turned to take in the prince. Something unusual flickered in her mesmerizing eyes, but then after another moment she nodded her head. Oberyn held out his arm for her and she reluctantly laced her arm with his. They walked silently for a long time, but Oberyn was just enjoying her company.

"Will this wedding be a spectacle?" Oberyn finally asked. Reyna's face lit up as she started to list off all the various performances and all the things she helped organize. It seemed like she was really excited for the upcoming nuptials.

"I'm not excited about the pairing, but the wedding will be beautiful," she finished with a sad smile.

"You do not approve of Joffrey for your sister?" The prince asked. Reyna scoffed and her grip on Oberyn's arm tightened a little.

"I do not approve of Joffrey for anyone, least of all my little sister," she practically snarled. To Oberyn she seemed more like a snake than a rose in that moment.

"I am still surprised that I never heard of your engagement to Lord Dayne," Oberyn said, quickly changing the subject. The color immediately drained from Reyna's face and her arm became limp in his.

"Your brother, Prince Doran, soon grew tired of the alliance and broke it apart," she replied in a stilted voice, almost as if she were reading from a script. Her skin was now the same grey color as her eyes and it worried Oberyn. Something had obviously happened between her and Lord Dayne, but he felt he shouldn't push her on it.

"Have you thought about the Fertility Dance?" Oberyn purred as he pulled Reyna even closer into his side. The color reappeared in her cheeks as a blush overtook her face. She lowered her head so that her hair hid her face, but Oberyn would have none of that. He stopped them in the middle of the gardens and turned her to face him. With two of his fingers he lifted her chin so that her eyes met his.

Oberyn was once again struck by the strange color of her eyes. They gave Reyna an otherworldly look about her. If she looked at him in that way long enough she could bend him to her will. Oberyn had never met a woman who held such power over him before. He couldn't tell if her innocent nature was all an act or if she was indeed sincere.

"Don't ever hide that face from me," he whispered. Reyna's lips pursed and a small smirk crossed her lips. She raised her hand up and gently caressed the side of his face. A breathy moan crossed the prince's lips and he couldn't help how his eyes fluttered shut.

"You want me," Reyna's voice purred. Oberyn gripped her wrists in his hands and a groan rose in his chest. It was at times like this when he felt her true self showed.

"Sleep with me," he groaned and pulled her into his chest. He felt her lips touch the base of his throat, her warm breath spreading across his skin. His body had a strange reaction to her then. Instead of taking control it melted into her touch. He felt strangely submissive and it both scared and excited him.

"No," she whispered firmly and stepped away from him. Oberyn opened his eyes and took in a large gulp of air. Reyna was standing about ten paces away, her hands planted firmly on her hips. The amused look on her face told Oberyn that she knew the effect that she had on him.

"Why not?" He asked curiously, crossing his arms over his chest. Reyna tilted her head to the side and turned slightly so that her profile was showing. Oberyn traced her delicate curves and felt an animal-like hunger gnaw at his belly.

"Because you don't deserve me yet," she stated simply. With another intense stare, she turned and strut back down the way they came. Oberyn watched her go in shock, a huge wave of disappointment flooding his chest. He wouldn't let her get away that easily though.

He followed her at a distance, making sure that he still kept pace with her. She was taking a rather unusual course, twisting and turning in the gardens in a manner that seem memorized. She rounded a corner quite suddenly and Oberyn paused a moment before following her. When he did he saw something that made his blood simultaneously quicken and boil at the same time.

Reyna and Lord Tyrion's hired sword were locked in a heated embrace. Reyna's hands were tangled in his hair, pulling him in as close as possible. The hired sword had his hands on Reyna's waist, his fingers digging into the fabric of her dress.

So this was why the man had tensed when Oberyn had flirted with Reyna. They were sleeping together. And judging by the way he caressed her face Oberyn's assumption that he was in love with the lady was spot on.

"Here's one thing that Dornishman can never say he's done," the sellsword growled as he slipped a hand under Reyna's skirt. Reyna let out a throaty moan as his hands must have brushed somewhere sensitive. Her lips met the sellswords in another passionate kiss as her hips bucked against his hand.

"Let's go to my rooms," Reyna purred and pushed the man's hand out of her skirt. The man smiled and they both started to walk towards Oberyn's hiding spot. Oberyn turned and quickly hid himself behind another hedge. First Reyna emerged and stood for a moment, looking around to make sure it was clear. She tucked her hair behind her ear, straightened her dress and continued walking. The sellsword emerged a second later and did the same kind of look around. He adjusted his belt and placed a hand on his sword before following after Reyna at a distance.

So this was why Reyna had rejected his advances. She was seeing someone else. Either that or she really wasn't interested in him. But Oberyn remembered how her body had reacted to his. If she wasn't interested then she wouldn't have acted in such a way. She didn't seem to be as in love with the sellsword as he was with her, maybe it wasn't as serious as Oberyn's mind was making it.

"Why are you hiding back here?" A sweet voice asked. Oberyn turned and found Reyna's sister Margaery, standing close by, her blue eyes full of suspicion.

"Taking in all the beauty these gardens have to offer," he smirked and approached the young woman. Margaery's nose scrunched up in distaste as she glanced around her.

"This is nothing compared to our Highgarden," she scoffed and motioned for him to follow her. Oberyn obeyed and the two casually walked together in the lush green pathway.

"Do you prefer it to King's Landing?" He asked, making polite conversation with the soon to be queen.

"I like the capital because I feel I can make a difference here. Reyna does not share my opinion. She was planning to stay in Highgarden after my first husband died but then I became engaged and so I had to have her come down to be with me," Margaery explained. Oberyn nodded his head a little disinterestedly.

"She is quite smitten with you," Margaery suddenly announced. Oberyn stopped walking and turned to face the Tyrell girl. She sported the same amused look that Reyna had given him minutes ago.

"And how do you know this?" Oberyn asked suspiciously. Margaery giggled and looked around them, almost as if she expected her sister to appear at any second.

"She told me this morning. She detailed your little… interaction in the hallway and told me how much strength it took her not to invite you into her rooms. I've never seen my sister so flustered before," she teased. Oberyn couldn't help the little smile that flickered at the corner of his lips. So she was just playing hard to get.

"May I ask you a question, Lady Tyrell?" He asked, suddenly remembering something from his earlier conversation with Reyna. Margaery nodded her head and watched him expectantly.

"What happened between Reyna and Lord Aren Dayne? I asked about him earlier and her reaction was rather… odd," he asked carefully. Margaery's eyes widened and she looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Nothing happened my prince. Now if you'll excuse me I have to meet with my wedding planner," she said curtly before scurrying away. Oberyn watched her go, confusion clouding his brain. Were the Dayne's and the Tyrell's in some kind of family squabble? He would have to write his brother and get to the bottom of it.


	5. Chapter 5

"With this kiss, I pledge my love!" Joffrey proclaimed. Reyna rolled her eyes and turned to her brother Loras. He scrunched up as the new couple kissed and shared a disgusted look with his older sister. Everyone began to clap as the two pulled apart. Margaery found Reyna's eye in the crowd and the two shared a smile. Reyna turned to her grandmother and the two shared a calm look. If all went according to plan then Margaery would influence Joffrey to become a better person. It was unlikely, but sometimes miracles happened.

The newlyweds walked down the aisle and as Reyna turned to watch them go she caught Oberyn Martell's eye. He smirked at her knowingly and then turned to Ellaria. They whispered conspiratorially and waved sweetly at her. Reyna waved back, a little confused, but followed her father and grandmother out of the sept.

Reyna admired her work as they came back to the Red Keep courtyard. Everything had been set up to her exact specifications. The long table under the awning where the royal family would sit. The screen imprinted with golden roses and lions. The large open space for dancing and the tables arranged in a consistent pattern so that people could move in and out without any trouble.

"Beautiful sister," Loras smiled as he approached her. Reyna smiled humbly and the two siblings walked to a nearby table. They each grabbed a glass of wine and toasted each other before taking long swills.

"Who would have thought Margaery would be the first?" Loras chuckled as the meandered around the party.

"We all did. She's been planning her wedding since the day she was born," Reyna laughed. Loras excused himself to go talk to some other knights, leaving Reyna all by herself. She spotted Tyrion and his new wife, Sansa Stark, sitting up by the table. Her father and grandmother were both fawning over the newlyweds. Bronn was drinking wine and talking to some on the lesser known lords and Cersei and Tywin were talking to Ellaria and Oberyn.

Reyna refreshed her glass and turned, making eye contact with Jaime Lannister. She was surprised when he smiled and began to approach her. Reyna remembered meeting the Kingslayer when she was younger. He was about twelve years older than she was and was always off playing knight with children his own age. They had met at a party and rumor at the time was that they were to be betrothed. The rumor turned out to be true and for two years they were engaged. Jaime had been her first kiss and one of her best friends for a time.

Reyna had heard the rumors about him and his twin sister and honestly she believed them. Jaime and Cersei always had an extremely close relationship so it wasn't hard to think the worst of them. She had talked to Jaime in ages though and so she was surprised at how comfortable their conversation came.

"Congratulations my lady," he smiled. His smile was infectious and Reyna soon found herself giving him a large grin.

"Thank you Ser Jaime. I just hope my wedding is this elegant," she laughed.

"Only the best for the beautiful Tyrell girls," he chuckled. His green eyes sparkled and Reyna felt her stomach twist up. Jaime had been her first crush and she thought she had gotten over it.

"I was sorry to hear about your hand," she frowned and glanced down at his new golden appendage. Jaime looked down as well and turned his wrist so that the gold caught the sunlight.

"Very unfortunate that they had to take my sword hand," he sighed. Without thinking Reyna reached out and brushed her fingers against the polished metal. It was cold and smooth to the touch but detailed with intricate swirls and a tiny lion on the back of it.

"All hardships will be rewarded," she said with a small smile.

"Then I plan on being rewarded greatly," he smirked and shifted an inch closer to her. Reyna blushed and looked down at her feet. She opened her mouth to say something else but was cut off by the sound of someone saying her name.

"Ser Joran!" Reyna explained happily. Jaime turned and bowed his head slightly to the guest, Joran doing the same.

"Jaime this is Ser Joran Baxter. Joran this is Ser Jaime Lannister, King Joffrey's Uncle." Reyna introduced them with a smile, glad for Joran's interruption.

"Ah, I've been wanting to meet the Kingslayer for some time now," Joran smirked. Reyna frowned and threw him a reproachful look. She had always hated that nickname. Aerys was mad and deserved what he got.

"If you'll excuse me. Goodbye Lady Reyna," Jaime said, bowing to her respectfully. Reyna bowed her head back and watched him go.

"Some party," Joran observed as they walked around the perimeter of the dance floor. Already people were drunkenly dancing and laughing with each other. It seemed fun but she had already promised her brother the first dance.

"I hope you are enjoying the festivities," she smiled. Joran smiled back and grabbed her elbow to stop her walking. She looked at him curiously, not exactly knowing what to expect.

"Do you have any plans for marriage?" He asked quite suddenly. Reyna raised a single eyebrow, both intrigued by his question and peeved by his intentions.

"My marriage is a matter for the king now. I'm sister to the new queen so I cannot marry whomever I wish," Reyna explained, slipping into her courtier voice. True Joran was an attractive man, but he was from an unknown house and wouldn't have been a prospect even before Margaery's marriage.

"Is there any way to convince them…?" Joran leaded. Reyna felt anger rise in her. Who was this unknown knight trying to persuade her into marriage? She had dinner with him once and now he wanted her to run away with him?

"Convince them of what exactly, Ser Joran? If I marry without the kings permission I will be imprisoned and you killed for treason. And who says marrying you is what I want? From our two interactions I can honestly tell you I have no intention of marrying you," she snarled, feeling the venom rise in the back of her throat. Joran's eyes widened and he took a step away from her.

"No need for harsh words my lady," he snapped.

"I'm a rose, Ser Joran. Roses come with thorns," she growled before stalking away from him. Loras must have seen their interaction because he came racing towards her.

"Everything alright sister?" He asked tentatively. Reyna took a long, soothing breath and painted a smile on her lips.

"Everything is perfect brother. Dance with me," she ordered, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the throng of people before he could protest. The smile on Reyna's face soon became genuine as she and Loras twirled around on the dance floor. By the time the song was over they were sweaty and red faced.

"Let's drink sister," Loras suggested. Reyna followed her brother and they each grabbed another glass. Reyna watched her sister and her new good brother as they sat and talked at the high table. Joffrey was enthralled with whatever Margaery was saying and looked very much in love. Reyna hoped that they would be happy, but she hoped for her sisters happiness more than anything.

Reyna turned back to her brother but saw that he was making seductive eyes at someone. She followed his eyes and found him watching Ellaria and Oberyn. Ellaria was feeding Oberyn berries and Oberyn was giving Loras one of his best lust filled looks.

"Really Loras?" Reyna scoffed. Loras turned to his sister and raised a quizzical brow.

"If you won't take him sister, then I will," he smirked before walking away. Reyna turned her eyes back to Oberyn and now found him turning his lust filled gaze on her. He lazily waved at her and Reyna rolled her eyes before stalking away.

She found her brother again at their table near the stage. There were five chairs in total; one for Reyna, one for Loras, one for Podrick Payne, one for Bronn, and one for Ser Joran Baxter. Luckily it seemed that Ser Joran had found other seating arrangements for himself. Loras and Podrick were sitting together talking about swords when Reyna approached them. When Podrick noticed her he stood and gave her a slight bow.

Gods was Podrick adorable. Reyna had always thought him cute and boyish. Tyrion and Bronn had told her that apparently all the whores in Littlefinger's brothel found him to be a sex god. Reyna was tempted to find out if this was true, but he was just a little too shy for her.

"Have either of you seen Bronn?" She asked curiously. Podrick turned and pointed towards the fountain. Reyna nodded her thanks and walked away, making sure to give her hips an extra little sway for Podrick's benefit.

People bowed and congratulated Reyna as she passed and soon her cheeks hurt from all the fake smiles she kept giving. But soon her smile dropped when she saw Bronn. He was leaning against a table close to the fountain, wine goblet in hand, clearly flirting with Ellaria Sand. Now Reyna wasn't suddenly jealous because of her feelings for Bronn, she was jealous because she didn't like sharing her toys. She was contradictory that way. She didn't want to be tied down, but the men she slept with couldn't sleep with anyone else.

"Bronn!" Reyna snapped a little more venomously than she would have liked. Both Bronn and Ellaria turned to look at her. Ellaria smiled sweetly at her and Reyna managed to pass off a kind smile to her. Bronn approached her, a sly smirk on his lips.

"Somethin' botherin' you love?" He chuckled. Reyna rolled her eyes and went to walk away but Bronn grabbed her wrist and pulled her across the party towards the hedges that marked off the garden. He quickly pulled her out of sight and pressed her against the wall of the garden shed.

"Don't like me flirtin' with the Dornish woman?" He teased, tracing the plunging neckline of her dress. Reyna smacked his hand away and he chuckled.

"Now ya know how I feel," he whispered, licking his lips seductively. A smile crept across Reyna's lips and she snaked her arms around Bronn's neck.

"I guess I'll have to be extra nice to you then," she purred before pressing her lips to his. Bronn's hands left trails of fire as he traced her body. Reyna let her head fall back as his lips followed the slim curve of her neck.

"Sounds like they're making speeches," Reyna gasped, trying to move away from Bronn's intoxicating kisses.

"Just one more," he murmured against her skin. He gave her one last lingering kiss before pulling away and giving her ass a sharp slap. Reyna gave a quick shriek and made her way back towards the party. Bronn went to go sit at their table but Reyna came up beside Jaime Lannister to watch the speeches.

"That's terrible," Reyna remarked at Joffrey poured wine on Tyrion's head.

"He doesn't deserve it," Jaime replied, trying to hide the growl in his voice. Reyna gave his wrist a reassuring squeeze and he looked down at her, giving her a small smile.

"I've wanted to talk to you for awhile," he smiled, color coming up on his cheeks.

"About what?" Reyna asked curiously. Jaime opened his mouth to speak but at that moment Reyna heard her sister scream.

"He's choking!" Margaery yelled. Both Jaime and Reyna looked up and saw Joffrey staggering, clutching at his throat. He fell down the steps and landed face first on the ground. Reyna took off immediately towards the stage, Jaime right behind her. Reyna rushed past Joffrey and ran up to her sister. Margaery clung to her as they watched Jaime try to comfort Joffrey. The young kings face was bright red and slowly turning purple. Foam and spit flew from his mouth and his eyes were bloodshot.

"My son!" Cersei screamed and raced towards the young lion. She pushed Jaime away and turned him over so that Joffrey was in her lap. All anyone could do was watch as the life drained from Joffrey's eyes.

Reyna had never seen the queen cry before and for a moment it made her seem more human. Cersei looked around her, fear and anger in her emerald eyes. She finally settled on her youngest brother, Tyrion. He was reaching down and picking up Joffrey's discarded goblet, searching it for any clues.

"He did this! He killed my son! Take him! TAKE him! TAKE HIM!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Immediately three members of the Kingsguard approached Tyrion and cornered him in. Since he was a smaller man they saw no need for brute force.

Reyna made a move to go to him but her younger sister put a hand on her, shaking her head. Reyna was forced to watch as one of her best friends was taken away by guards. They were probably going to throw him in a black cell. Reyna would go to him as soon as she could. Tyrion was innocent, she was sure of it.

"Let's go Margaery," Reyna whispered and led her sister towards their father. The last thing Cersei wanted to see were the golden roses planting themselves among her lions.


	6. Chapter 6

Oberyn was beginning to like this brothel that Littlefinger owned. The women were fit and frisky and even the manager Lord Baelish had left in charge was beginning to grow on him.

"So you like guys and girls equally?" The manager asked confused. Oberyn smiled and took a sip of his wine.

"That surprises you?" Oberyn chuckled.

"Everyone has their preferences," the man purred.

"Half the pleasure of the world is lost when you choose," Oberyn replied, stroking the man's defined jaw. He motioned with his head to the two whore working on Ellaria.

"The gods made that and it delights me," he smiled. He ran a finger across the other man's hips and down his back.

"The gods made this and it delights me," he said and gave the man a sharp slap to the ass.

"One day you will wake up, old, fat, impotent and realize all the pleasure you have missed out on," Oberyn finished, glancing over at his paramour.

"Even the prince of Dorne?" The man asked. Ellaria chuckled and flipped over, crawling over the man to get to Oberyn.

"He is the prince of Dorne. Boys and girls alike will line up to fuck him until the day he dies," she purred, straddling his waist.

"They will all have to line up behind you," he purred right back. Ellaria chuckled and pressed her lips to his. Just as they were getting heated up Oberyn's ears picked up the sound of clanking armor. He pulled away from his love just as eight Lannister soldiers strolled into the room.

Tywin Lannister entered behind the storm of guards, his expression unreadable as usual. With just one look all of the whores and manager left, the only person remaining besides Oberyn was Ellaria. She shot her lover a questioning look but the prince only nodded his head for her to leave them. Tywin watched in boredom until Ellaria left and didn't speak until Oberyn had dressed in some pants.

"Would you like to sit?" Oberyn offered, still casually lying on the bed.

"No thank you," the old lion growled out.

"Some wine?" Oberyn tried again, rolling off of the bed and walking towards the small table near the window.

"No," Tywin barked out, placing his hands behind his back. Oberyn poured himself a generous amount, a small smirk playing across his lips.

"I'm sorry about your grandson," he announced, turning back to the lion.

"Are you?" Tywin asked though Oberyn knew that it was no real question. Oberyn chuckled quietly and made his way over to the window, looking down on the steaming shit pile that was King's Landing.

"I do not believe that a child is responsible for the sins of his father… or his grandfather," Oberyn hissed out. Tywin shuffled his feet, not out of nerves, possibly out of guilt? It was hard for Oberyn to tell exactly.

"An awful way to die," Oberyn continued, taking a long sip of wine. Tywin's head tilted curiously to the side, playing right into Oberyn's hand.

"Which way is that?" The lion grumbled.

"Are you interrogating me, Lord Tywin?" Oberyn asked suspiciously.

"Some believe the king choked," Tywin offered, but neither one of them believed that rumor.

"Some believe the sky is blue because we live in the eye of a blue-eyed giant," Oberyn joked as he flopped back down onto the bed. Tywin shot him an unamused look, blatantly ignoring his statement.

"The king was poisoned," Oberyn stated with finality. Tywin's eyes shifted back to the prince, a newfound curiosity in his eyes. Something told Oberyn that this emotion was fake in the old lion and that Tywin already had some notion about him concocted in his head.

"I hear you studied poisons at the Citadel," Tywin stated in an accusatory tone.

"I did," Oberyn snapped back. "This is why I know."

"Your hatred for my family is… rather well known. You arrive in the capital an expert in poisoning, some days later my grandson dies… of poisoning."

"Rather suspicious. Why haven't you thrown me in a dungeon?" Oberyn asked curiously. The blank facade of the lion started to crack with frustration. The prince could tell that Tywin was unamused with his walking around the questions.

"You spoke to Tyrion in this very brothel on the day of your arrival. Of what did you speak?" Tywin demanded.

"You think we conspired together?" Oberyn smirked.

"Of what did you speak?" Tywin repeated. Oberyn smiled and approached Tywin slowly, feeling like a viper ready to strike.

"The murder of my sister, Ellia," he stated. Tywin's eyes never left Oberyn's and for a moment Oberyn felt like the lion was about to crack.

"I'm here to ask a favor." Tywin quickly changed the subject, looking out the window. Oberyn's chest constricted angrily, even though Tywin turned away first it seemed like Oberyn had still lost.

"I have a favor as well," Oberyn snapped. Tywin glanced back at the young viper and waited patiently for him to continue.

"I would like to speak to the Mountain," he snarled.

"I'm sure he would enjoy speaking to you as well," Tywin smirked. Oberyn's entire body tensed, ready to strike, but Tywin held up a hand to stop him.

"If you do what I ask then I could arrange something," he finished.

"What is your favor?" Oberyn asked curiously.

"More like two favors. One you will actually enjoy," Tywin chuckled lowly to himself. Now Oberyn was extremely intrigued. Besides the Mountain what did Tywin have that Oberyn really wanted?

"First, I want you to be one of the three judges for Tyrion's trial. I will be presiding and Mace Tyrell will be the second judge. You will also be appointed to the small council chamber," Tywin explained. Oberyn mulled it over in his head. It was a very tempting offer thus far.

"And the second favor?" He finally asked.

"We wish you to marry," Tywin answered immediately.

"Who?" Oberyn asked in confusion. Tywin turned to one of his guards and they opened the large doors. To Oberyn's surprise, Lady Reyna Tyrell came sweeping into the room accompanied by a guard, her chestnut hair was pulled up and her body clad in black fabric. Her steel grey eyes were trained on the floor but she stopped just beside Tywin and sank into a deep curtsy for them both.

"Lord Tywin, Prince Oberyn," she announced before slowly lifting her eyes to Oberyn. Was this what Tywin thought Oberyn would enjoy? Marriage to the eldest Tyrell girl?

"Mace and Olenna Tyrell have both given their blessing and Lady Reyna has agreed to it. I've spoken to your brother as well. He consents if you do," Tywin explained breezily, acting as if Reyna wasn't even in the room.

"Has the Lady Reyna really consented to this?" Oberyn asked in confusion. From what he had heard she had no intention of marrying. She seemed perfectly content to sleep with the sellsword and flirt with every available man at court.

"If it helps my family and the king, then I will gladly agree," Reyna replied in a slightly stilted voice. Her eyes were looking just to the left of Oberyn's head. He had spent enough time talking with her to know that this was a sign that she was lying.

"The Lady Reyna should have been married years ago, I suppose she is happy to have such an advantageous match," Tywin said, obviously leading Reyna to agree with him.

"Of course my lord. Prince Oberyn is indeed a fine match. I know we have only known each other a few days, but that is more than some high born ladies get. Some don't even meet their betrothed until the day of the wedding," she answered back. Her eyes met Oberyn's and for a moment the prince let the images of a life with Reyna wash over him. He could see them happy together. He had no need of children, he had enough bastards, but seeing as Reyna had no children of her own yet he could see her becoming a good mother. She would run his house near Sunspear and he would provide for her.

The only thing he could not picture was how Ellaria would fit in. He had seen how Reyna reacted to Ellaria flirting with her sellsword. She had become jealous and possessive and had snapped rather harshly. Oberyn wanted to make his future wife happy, but things would be complicated with his paramour.

"So… do we have a deal?" Tywin asked, stretching out his hand to Oberyn. Oberyn stared at the lion's paw for a very long moment, silently contemplating. He took one more long look at Reyna before deciding.

"You have a deal Lord Tywin," Oberyn replied before briefly shaking the Lord's hand. Some unreadable emotion passed across Reyna's face, but it was too quick for Oberyn to decipher.

"Good, you and Lady Reyna shall be wed in a week's time. My son's trial begins the day after you wed," Tywin explained curtly before turning to Reyna and offering her his hand. Reyna shot a look at Oberyn, a mixture of pity and sadness in her eyes, before taking Tywin's hand and letting him escort her out of the brothel.

So, Oberyn would be married within a week. He wondered how Ellaria would take that. She had never seemed put off by the idea that he would marry one day. In fact, she seemed excited to add a third person into their mix, but something told Oberyn that this would not be as fun as his love had pictured.

"What did I miss?" Ellaria asked as she sauntered back into the room. Oberyn, who was still standing by the window, didn't immediately turn to her. He was deep in thought about what had just happened. Being a judge and being appointed to the small council seemed promising to him, the only thing that still puzzled him was his new betrothal. He always assumed that his older brother Doran would choose his wife, he just thought that he would have some input on it.

Not that he was complaining about the choice. Reyna was a beautiful woman and a skilled courtier. She would charm all the noble lords of Dorne and she would make a lovely princess. But something about the way she had acted made him suspicious. If she had come with her father instead of Lord Tywin then it might not have seemed as strange. Oberyn never knew what Tywin's true intentions were. Was he trying to use Reyna as a spy? As a tool to use against Oberyn and Dorne? Or was this a punishment for her? There were too many questions to ask and not enough answers to give.

"My love?" Ellaria asked, finally getting Oberyn to turn.

"I am to be a judge at Tyrion's trial, and I will be appointed to the small council," he repeated, still a little distracted. A small smile appeared on Ellaria's lips, clearly excited by the news.

"Is that all?" She asked, clearly already expecting more.

"I am to be married," he answered a little quietly. Ellaria's eyes widened slightly and she sat down on the bed, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"I am to be married within a week… to Lady Reyna Tyrell," he finished. Ellaria face flushed slightly and her lips pursed. Oberyn couldn't tell if she was excited or angry.

"Why so soon?" She asked.

"Either to punish me or Reyna, I'm not quite sure. The lion can sometimes be mysterious like that," Oberyn explained. Ellaria looked down at her hands, an unreadable expression on her face.

"I hope you make each other happy, but I will not give you up easily," she smirked, looking up at him with a new fire in her eyes. Oberyn smirked back, feeling himself swell with satisfaction. How lucky to have two such beautiful women to love and fawn over him.

The boys and girls would still line up for the Dornish prince, but now they would be behind Ellaria _and_ Reyna.


	7. Chapter 7

Reyna was having a particularly pleasant day. She had been awoken to Bronn's strong hands on her body, had a very nice breakfast with her father and grandmother, had a productive meeting with the royal wedding planner, and now she was lunching with her younger siblings. All three Tyrell children were wearing black, but none of them were mourning. They were cracking jokes, laughing, and thoroughly enjoying each others company. Reyna knew after she was married she wouldn't have much time to spend with her family. Knowing Oberyn, he would leave for Dorne soon after Tyrion's trial, small council seat or not.

"Are you excited sister?" Loras asked as they finished the last of their lemon cakes. Reyna wiped her mouth clean of crumbs and shot her brother a pointed look. Marriage was something neither she nor her brother had ever considered. Margaery had been planning her wedding since she was three. Reyna knew eventually she would have to marry, but she had hoped it would have been her choice. Oberyn had been chosen for her by Tywin Lannister, probably to punish him for something.

"I'm not excited to be living in Dorne again. I'm pretty terrified," Reyna explained. Loras' hand went to his sister's knee, and he gave it a tight, reassuring squeeze.

"Have you told Oberyn? He could do something about it," Margaery suggested. Reyna's heart dropped at the idea. No one could know what had happened while she had been in Dorne. The thoughts still haunted her and gave her nightmares.

"No one can know. Only we three, grandmother, and Prince Doran know, and that's how I'd like it to stay. Not even Tyrion and Bronn know. Oberyn doesn't expect me to be a maiden on our wedding day and he doesn't care. Anything that has happened before is none of his concern," Reyna explained vigorously.

"But the Martell's are the liege lords of the Dayne's. If something happened between you and one of his bannermen, I'm sure he'd want to know," Loras commented, frowning at the terrified look on his sisters face.

"No one else is to know," Reyna snapped, effectively putting a stop to the conversation. All three Tyrell siblings sat in silence until a royal page arrived and asked for Reyna.

"Lord Tywin and your father have requested your presence in the small council meeting," the page repeated to them. Margaery and Loras shot their older sister confused looks, and Reyna merely shrugged her shoulders before following the page.

He led her to the small council chamber, a room Reyna had never been in before and left as soon as she entered. The only person in the room was her father, Mace Tyrell. He opened his arms up to his eldest daughter, and Reyna happily hugged him.

"What is this about father? And where is grandmother?" Reyna asked as Lord Varys entered the room. Reyna shot the eunuch a polite smile which he returned before taking a seat near the end of the table. Grandmaester Pycelle and Queen Cersei quickly followed him. Reyna bowed deeply to Cersei, but the woman merely breezed past her without another look.

"We are here to sign your marriage contract. And my mother is with the wedding planner. We only have a few days left," her father whispered back excitedly. Reyna tilted her head and took a deep breath. That meant that Oberyn would be at this meeting. She hadn't seen him since the brief meeting in the brothel and that had been almost three days ago. That day she had seen a brief glimpse of what her wedding night would be like. Oberyn had been shirtless and wearing extremely thin and slightly see-through pants.

His chest was toned and taut, and his arms were muscular from fighting. A very fine patch of black hair trailed from his belly button down past the band of his pants. While she hadn't meant to look, Reyna had caught a quick glimpse of the outline of his manhood. It was thick with a considerable length that had Reyna trembling just at the thought of it. She had felt his hands on her body before and knew that he was capable of giving immense pleasure and dealing excruciating pain.

She also had his promise that he made to her the night they all supped together. He was going to take his time and worship her body. The thoughts sent electric currents straight to her core.

Reyna was pulled out of her thoughts as Oberyn Martell himself strolled into the room. He paused mid-step at the sight of her and a slow smirk spread across his lips. A blush crept up the back of her neck, but she managed to push the feeling away and give the prince a polite curtsy. His eyes didn't leave her as he took a seat across from her father and they still didn't leave her when he began to drum his fingers on the table.

"These meetings aren't always going to be so early, are they?" He seemed to be asking her directly. Cersei scoffed, but still, his eyes remained on Reyna. Reyna was tempted to take the seat at the end of the table but was unsure if anyone else would be joining them, so she opted to just stand patiently behind her father.

"I was up late last night," he purred and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Reyna pursed her lips playfully and turned to look out the window. The small council chamber had an excellent view of the ocean, something that Reyna would surely miss if she went to Dorne.

"So, does this mean I am a master of something now?" Oberyn announced to the room. "Coins? Ships…?"

"Lord Tywin and I already determined that I should be Master of Ships," Mace Tyrell explained a little possessively. Reyna laid a comforting hand on her father's shoulder and then removed it once Lord Tywin strode into the room. Reyna sank into a low curtsy, surprised to find that Tywin stopped directly in front of her. He extended a hand and raised Reyna from her bent position. Everyone else had stood at the Hand's entrance, everyone except Oberyn.

"How are you this afternoon, Lady Reyna?" Lord Tywin asked. Reyna was shocked. Tywin Lannister had barely said two words to her before, and now he was asking after her.

"I am well my Lord Hand, and yourself?" Reyna asked politely. Tywin let a small smirk graced his lips and dipped his head to her. He motioned for her to sit at the foot of the table, between her father and Oberyn, and proceeded to take his place at the head.

"Lord Tywin it is a great honor to have been granted a seat on this council…," Mace started to explain but was cut off by the old lion.

"We are here to witness the signing of the marriage contract between Prince Oberyn Martell and the Lady Reyna Tyrell. The wedding is in four days, so this needs to be done quickly," Tywin announced.

"Do you need me here for this?" Cersei sighed a little dramatically. Reyna cut her eyes to the Queen Mother and couldn't help but send her a little glare. Oberyn must have caught this because he let out a low chuckle and tapped his finger on the table.

"Dorne is being brought back into the fold by this marriage. It is imperative," Tywin snapped, glaring at his daughter. Reyna decided then and there that she would never want to the on the receiving end of that look.

"Are you excited Lady Reyna? To finally be married?" Lord Varys asked. Suddenly everyone's eyes were upon her and Reyna felt like her face was on fire.

"Especially to a man so high above you," Cersei said with a poisoned smile. Reyna tried not to let the jab affect her, but she still felt the sting of it.

"I am extremely happy about this marriage and feel extremely fortunate to have such a fine man to marry," she smiled, turning her eyes to Oberyn. He had a kind and warm look in his eyes, something that Reyna could only describe it as a the look two good friends gave each other.

"I am excited as well, Lady Reyna is a gorgeous woman," Oberyn purred, the warm look in his eyes exploding into lust. Reyna lowered her head, and the remembered what he had told her about hiding her face. She lifted it once again and saw a satisfied smile reach the prince's lips. Someone cleared their throats, probably the Grandmaester, and the two betrothed looked away from each other.

"What other benefits will be received from this marriage?" Oberyn asked, turning to Tywin. Something brushed against Reyna's knee, and she realized that it was Oberyn's other hand. His touch sent a shock through her, and she found that she didn't feel the need to pull away. She allowed herself to indulge in his little touches, getting warmer to the idea of marrying the Dornish prince.

"Lady Reyna will now obviously become a Princess of Dorne, you will both receive lands in both Highgarden and Dorne, and you will get a castle of your choosing," Tywin explained. Reyna surprised herself by speaking up.

"We need no castle, my lord. We already will have the two most beautiful castles at our disposal, Highgarden, and Sunspear, we will require nothing else," she announced. Oberyn's hand tightened on Reyna's knee. She had a feeling that the touch was out of pride, not to shut her up. Tywin nodded his consent at her and motioned for another page to retrieve the documents. Reyna once again turned her eyes to her future husband and found him gazing at her curiously. She offered him a small smile, and he gave her knee one more tight squeeze.

The page brought out the long scroll of parchment and laid it out before Oberyn and Reyna, along with an inkwell and two quills. Oberyn unrolled the scroll and let his eyes quickly scan the agreement. He dipped his quill in ink and signed his name with an elegant script that Reyna had not expected from him. Oberyn slid the paper towards her and Reyna quickly skimmed the agreement. It stated all of the things that Lord Tywin had summarized and then some.

Reyna would claim no parental rights over any of Oberyn's bastards and would place her children above his. That didn't bother Reyna so much. Most of his daughters were either her own age or much older. She would like to befriend them but would have felt silly trying to be a mother to them, mainly when Ellaria, the mother to most of Oberyn's bastards, was still alive. It also detailed that if Oberyn were to die in any way that she would get a large widow's fund, the same thing applying to Oberyn if Reyna were to die.

The final thing that the contract stated was that by marrying her, Oberyn must never act in open rebellion against the king, seeing as his wife was soon to be related to the king by Tommen and Margaery's marriage, something surprised Reyna seeing Margaery was still technically in mourning. That one smelled of their grandmothers meddling.

Reyna picked up her quick and dipped it in ink, making sure that it didn't drip onto the paper. The needle-thin tip hovered over the article, and for a moment Reyna hesitated. She looked up at every member of the small council, looking at Lord Tywin the longest.

As usual, his expression was unreadable, but for a moment his eyes hardened as he picked up on her apprehension. He crossed his arms and motioned with his eyes for her to sign. Reyna's hand shook, and for a moment she felt that she was making a horrible mistake. Her stomach dropped, and the back of her neck became itchy and hot.

Oberyn's hand on her own finally made her turn away from Tywin. He gripped her hand reassuringly and leaned forward, his soft lips brushing against her ear. He pressed the sweetest of kisses against her skin and looked at her in a way that made her stomach drop, this time a delicious thrill associated with the sensation.

She nodded her head to him and wrote her name in her signature loopy script. Oberyn's smile lit up his face, and he lifted his soon to be wife out of her chair. Reyna gasped as he hugged her to his chest and the other council members clapped. He pulled away, and they looked deep into each other's eyes.

For a moment the world melted and all Reyna could see and hear was Oberyn. His uneven breath swept across her face and Reyna melted into him. What would have inevitably been their first kiss was interrupted by Mace Tyrell's joyous laugh and the fact that he clapped Oberyn hard on the shoulder.

"Congratulations," her father chuckled as he forced Oberyn to shake his hand. Oberyn nodded to the older man, his eyes sliding back to Reyna. She suddenly felt an excitement she hadn't felt in months. Life with Oberyn would be hard, but she had a feeling that it would never be boring. She deserved a little happiness after everything she'd been through. Her husband would protect her, and as long as they were together, she would never again feel alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Oberyn had convinced Reyna to take a long stroll with him in the gardens. To "better get to know one another," he had told her. They were walking arm in arm, just enjoying each others company. Reyna tilted her head back to catch the last few dying rays of the sun and Oberyn was struck slightly stupid by her beauty. Her full lips looked so damn kissable, and the slender arch of her neck begged to be touched. His eyes followed that arch until it ended at her cleavage. Her breasts were not overly impressive, but they were appealing.

"Can I help you with something my prince?" Reyna asked, a knowing smirk gracing her lips. Oberyn chuckled and pressed his betrothed tighter against his side. Reyna opened her eyes and Oberyn though he detected a hint of arousal in her wolf grey eyes.

"Just admiring, my love," he purred. Reyna's pale cheeks turned sunset pink, a color that was growing on Oberyn. As he continued to stare one question kept popping up in his mind. The rational part of his mind screamed not to ask, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Does your sellsword know?" He asked. Reyna froze in place and snatched her arm away from him. Her eyes grew wide and the pink coloring on her cheeks turned scarlet red.

"What?" She practically snapped. Oberyn instantly regret asking, obviously she was upset and the last thing had had wanted to do was anger her. But he was too deep now to let it go.

"Lord Tyrion's hired man. Have you told him about the marriage?" Oberyn asked, trying to keep his voice even and calm. Reyna's jaw clenched, and Oberyn could practically see the wheels turning in her head, trying to come up with some story.

"Why would Bronn need to know about our marriage?" She spat the word 'marriage' out like it had put a bad taste in her mouth.

"I saw you two," Obery finally confessed. Reyna's eyes widened another fraction of an inch and her hands balled into fists.

"What exactly did you see, Prince Oberyn?" Oberyn recognized the voice that she was using. It was the same voice she used around court. The steady voice that betrayed no emotion and was simultaneously calming and terrifying.

"I saw you two… in the garden," he said with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows. He was trying to diffuse the situation and calm her down, but she only seemed to get angrier.

"Whatever you think you saw, my prince, was absolutely nothing. And it would be best if you never mentioned this to anyone at court," she threatened, her eyes holding a fierce fire that Oberyn had never seen before. Without waiting to hear his answer she turned on her heel and stalked back inside the Red Keep.

"Reyna!" He called after her, but it was no use, she was too angry to listen to anything else he had to say.

"Already fighting with your wife?" A familiar voice asked behind Oberyn. He didn't have to turn to know that voice belonged to none other than Cersei Lannister.

"Ah, but she's not my wife yet," he chuckled as he turned around to face her. The Queen Mother had her hair loose around her shoulder, the golden locks contrasting brightly against the black silk of her dress. She was flanked by four Lannister guards, each of which had their hands resting comfortably on the hilt of their swords.

"The papers are signed, she's as good as yours," Cersei smirked. "May I show you the gardens?"

"Well, I couldn't very well refuse a royal escort," he replied politely.

"No, you couldn't," she smiled sweetly, something that must have been hard for her. They walked in silence for a long time, taking in the serenity of the greenery around them. Cersei was leading them towards the beach, her eyes downcast and her hands clamped together.

"You have several daughters, don't you ?" Cersei asked suddenly. Oberyn regarded her curiously. He was sure that sooner or later this conversation would turn to her own daughter Myrcella.

"Eight," he replied proudly, conjuring up the faces of each of his beautiful daughters.

"Eight?" Cersei asked incredulously. "Eight daughters."

"The fifth is the most difficult. I named her Ellia, after my sister," Oberyn explained, a dull pain shooting through his chest at the thought of his late sister.

"A beautiful name," Cersei mused.

"Yes, but everytime I say it I grow sad," Oberyn admitted. "And after I turn sad, I grow angry."

"Perhaps that's why she's difficult," Cersei joked with a raise of her brows. "Gods love their stupid jokes, don't they?"

"And which joke is that?" Oberyn asked suspiciously. Cersei picked up on this and shot him the smallest of smiles.

"You're a prince of Dorne, a legendary fighter, a brilliant man feared throughout Westeros, but you could not save your sister. I am a Lannister, queen for nineteen years, daughter of the most powerful man alive, but I could not save my son. What good is power if you cannot protect the ones you love?"

"We can avenge them," Oberyn remarked.

"Yes, we can avenge them," Cersei repeated. They reached the steps that led down to the beach and Cersei began to slow. Each step was taken with what appeared extreme caution.

"You really believe Tyrion murdered your son?" Oberyn asked.

"I know he did," she stated strongly.

"My wife would disagree with you," Oberyn countered. Cersei chuckled and came to a stop. Oberyn watched the lioness carefully, still confused by their conversation.

"I expected that much. She and Tyrion were always close as children. She was once engaged to my brother, Jaime, did you know that?" She asked.

"No I did not," Oberyn confessed, surprised at the news. Reyna seemed to have been passed around as a political pawn for years. First to Jaime Lannister, then to Aren Dayne, again to some lord in Robb Stark's court, and now to him.

"She and Tyrion spent a lot of time together. They're best friends, she would never think him guilty of anything, but she does not know my brother as well as I do," Cersei explained.

"We will have a trial and we will learn the truth," Oberyn replied, taking another few steps until he could see the water. Cersei rejoined him, a small sneer on her lips.

"We'll have a trial anyway," she confirmed. Her green eyes fixed onto the water, a new vulnerable look in her eyes.

"I haven't seen my daughter in over a year," the Queen Mother confessed.

"The last time I saw her she was swimming with two of my girls in the water gardens, laughing in the sun." Oberyn sighed happily as he conjured up the memory. Myrcella was the picture image of her mother, with golden hair and green eyes. But she acted nothing like the dangerous lioness. Myrcella was nothing but kindness, not a mean bone in her body.

"I want to believe that. I want to believe she's happy," Cersei smiled.

"You have my word," Oberyn promised. "We do not hurt little girls in Dorne."

"Everywhere in the world they hurt little girls," Cersei scoffed. Oberyn let his dark eyes drift away from the woman, sadness filling in his heart as he realized she was right. He glanced back at Cersei and her face told him that she was tempted to ask him something.

"Would you bring her a gift from me?" She asked a little shyly. "I wasn't there for her name day. I don't know when I'll ever see her again."

"Anything at all," Oberyn promised. Cersei smiled and pointed towards the docks. A beautiful ship with striped sails was harbored across from them. The ship looked vaguely Dornish, but Oberyn knew that it had to have been commissioned here.

"The best ship rites in King's Landing have been working on it for months. Myrcella loves the open water."

Oberyn had never seen this much love in the queen's eyes before. That was the only thing he could admire about her: her love for her children.

"I will have it sailed down to Sunspear for her," he replied. The queen's tears began to brim up with tears, something that Oberyn was surprised to see. She turned her face away and dabbed at her eyes and when she turned back to him she was the stone lioness once more.

"Please tell her, that he mother misses her very much," she ordered. Oberyn nodded his head and watched as she walked back up the stairs. She paused, however, and turned back to face him.

"Do you think Reyna would be a good mother to children who are not her own?" She asked curiously. Oberyn could only assume that she was asking if Reyna would keep an eye on Myrcella.

"Probably not to my own daughters since they are all the same age, but I'm sure she will be extremely kind to her new good sister," Oberyn thought aloud. This seemed to please Cersei because she smiled and turned, continuing her path up the stairs.

Obery turned and took in the sight of the ship once more, thinking over their conversation. Cersei was right, Reyna would never think Tyrion was guilty, but what would he do if he had to pass a guilty verdict? He didn't want to hurt Reyna anymore, but he also wanted to do the right thing. And the right thing in this situation was to speed the trial along quickly so that he and his new wife could go back to Dorne.

He had written to his brother about Reyna's former betrothal to Lord Dayne but had only received some vague answer that told him they would discuss it later. Reyna turned to ice anytime anyone mentioned Aren's name and the fear that flared in her eyes scared even him. He had never seen such intense emotion in anyone before. She had to know that he would take them all back to Dorne and the thought of the move must be killing her. She'd be in a foreign court with no friends and no allies to keep her safe.

Then Oberyn had to deal with this new chasm between them. He never should've mentioned Bronn. He still didn't know Reyna's true feelings for him and feared that he might have ruined whatever good thing was happening between them. She had seemed happy, possibly even excited when she had signed the contract. He wanted to see those emotions in her eyes on their wedding day, not a blank stare and an indifferent attitude. He knew of only one way to fix things. He just hoped that it worked.


	9. Chapter 9

Reyna had never been more nervous about a conversation in her life, but Oberyn was right. She needed to tell Bronn about the wedding before anyone else told him. She had expected to find him in the training yard but was disappointed to find out that he wasn't there. After searching for another half hour she decided to retire to her rooms. Her wedding was only a few days away and she still had some planning to do.

She entered her room and heaved a sigh as she pushed the heavy oak door closed. When she turned to go to her desk she almost screamed at the sight of Bronn. He was looking at all the papers and pieces of fabric that littered her desk. She sucked in her breath, waiting for the inevitable argument that would follow.

"Planning another wedding?" He smirked. The lusty look in his eyes told Reyna that he was still clueless. He approached her quickly and grabbed the sides of her face, pulling her in for a breathtaking kiss. Reyna didn't kiss back, but that didn't deter Bronn. He grabbed her by the hips and trapped her between himself and the door behind them. After a moment Reyna managed to separate their lips, but his soon latched onto the sensitive skin right beneath her ear.

"Bronn, we need to talk," she said, making sure that her voice sounded extra authoritative. Bronn pulled away, confusing clouding his blue-grey eyes. Reyna managed to push him off and walked over to her window, trying to put as much space in between them as she could.

"What's this about?" She heard Bronn shuffle almost nervously behind her. Reyna took a deep breath, steeling herself for what was to come. She turned and clasped her hands together, mostly to keep them from shaking.

"The wedding I'm planning is… it's mine Bronn," she announced shakily. Bronn's eyes widened as he looked from the things on her desk back up to her. His cheeks became red with anger and his hand tightened on his sword.

"The Dornish prince?" He guessed, his teeth gritted. Reyna could only manage to nod, feeling the tears begin to well in her eyes. Bronn let out an angry sigh, his eyes returning to the desk. With an enraged roar he swept everything off the desk before flipping the piece of furniture over. Reyna couldn't help the scream that ripped from her throat. Bronn returned his eyes to her, his expression a mixture of anger, hurt, and sadness.

"You can't marry him, not when I love ya," he panted out. There they were, the three words she had been afraid of him saying. Reyna kept her eyes on the floor, afraid to look at Bronn. She heard him approach and only looked at him when he tilted her face up.

"I love ya," he repeated, his eyes searching hers for something. Reyna remained silent, not quite sure what to tell him. She liked Bronn, liked him a lot, but she didn't know if she loved him. She'd never loved anyone really. She wasn't even sure what it felt like to love anyone.

"Say somethin'!" He barked, grabbing her by the upper arms and giving her a little shake. Reyna's mouth opened and closed like a fish on dry land. Anything she said would only make him angrier. She couldn't say what he really wanted to hear.

"I… I… I'm sorry Bronn," she said tearfully. The sellsword's eyes sparkled with hidden tears and he let go of her as if she were as hot as iron.

"Do ya love that Dornish cunt?" He snapped angrily. Reyna's blood boiled at the sound of that word. She hated it, especially when it was used against people she cared about. But wait, did she care about Oberyn? She had been upset with him earlier when he had brought Bronn up, but maybe it was just her pride that had been wounded. And she had probably been more angry at herself than anything. She hadn't been careful and she got caught.

"Don't you dare call him that!" She snapped. Bronn looked taken aback at her tone, but he quickly steadied himself and sent her a glare.

"I can't believe you! All this time you were leadin' me on?" He practically screamed.

"Leading you on? When this all started you clearly told me you were just in it for the sex. You said that you didn't do mushy feelings. How is this then all my fault?" Reyna asked, her voice rising with every sentence.

"You're different from them," Bronn said a little more quietly.

"From who?" Reyna asked. Bronn ran a hand through his hair and paced around the room. He stopped and looked back over at her, clearly searching for the right words to use.

"The other ladies at court. They all pretend to be one thing when really they're something else. I thought you cared for me," he explained. Reyna felt her heart soften just a bit, but only a bit.

"I do care for you Bronn, just not in that way," she said a little sadly. She wanted to care about him in the way he wanted, but she just couldn't.

"I was gonna ask you to marry me," he confessed. Reyna froze, her eyes growing wide. Why on earth would he say that?

"They never would have allowed it. My sister is going to marry Tommen. I'll be good sister to yet another king. Even if she wasn't marrying a king I'm still a lady from a noble house. I could never marry a sellsword, even one who has the patronage of a Lannister," Reyna explained tearfully.

"I'm captain of the City Watch," Bronn tried feebly.

"It's not enough Bronn," Reyna sighed, one tear managing to fall down her cheek.

"So now you're gonna be a princess. Sold yourself to the highest bidder," he snapped, his demeanor changing in an instant.

"I didn't exactly have a say in this Bronn. Tywin Lannister arranged it and my father agreed. They didn't exactly ask for my opinion," she snapped right back at him.

"You could've refused," he growled.

"You try defying Tywin Lannister and tell me how you fare afterwards," she argued. Bronn rolled his eyes and looked over to her bed. He looked like he was watching all their trysts play out before him, each one like a stab in the gut.

"Do ya love him?" Bronn asked. Reyna assumed he meant Oberyn, but even she didn't have an answer to that question.

"I don't know," she nearly whispered. "I might one day."

"Can't believe I ever trusted you. Of course you could never love me. You could only ever love another high born," he scoffed.

"Don't say that Bronn, I…," she started but he cut her off.

"You're a whore," he spat at her. Reyna eyes widened in shock and she clenched her jaw angrily. Without thinking she sprang forward, slapping him across the face.

"Get out!" She screamed. "Get the fuck out of here."

Bronn's eyes held a rage she had never seen before. He looked like he wanted to say something more but one look from Reyna silenced him. He scoffed and turned sharply on his heel. The door slammed behind him and when it did Reyna couldn't help the angry groan that ripped through her. She was so angry with everyone and everything!

She looked to her overturned desk and all of the paper that had scattered around the room. She was too exhausted to deal with it tonight. It was still a little early but her fight with Bronn had left her feeling drained. She changed into her nightdress and lay down in bed, ready for this horrible day to be over.

Reyna was awoken several hours later by loud knocks on her door. The moon was out and her room was dark save for a few candles. Still half asleep Reyna stumbled to the door, pulling her robe tight around her. She quickly opened the door, thinking it was an emergency, but was surprised to find Oberyn there, his hair disheveled and his orange robe loose around his body.

"Oberyn?" Reyna asked sleepily. Oberyn remained silent, his eyes burning into hers. Without a word he stepped forward, grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her in for a kiss. It took Reyna a moment to even respond. Her head was exploding with the fact that this was their first kiss. His lips were soft and so demanding and they sent an electric current down Reyna's spine. His hands slowly travelled down her arms and came to a rest on her hips.

"Oberyn," Reyna moaned against his lips. She felt him smirk against her as he led her backwards, kicking the door closed behind him. Reyna tensed slightly, not expecting something like this to happen tonight.

"Do not worry my desert flower. I'm not here for that," he mumbled as his lips traced her ear. Reyna let out a breath of desire as his hands traced her body, leaving fire in their wake.

"And what if I want that?" She teased, letting her fingers tangle in his hair. She pressed her body against his and heard him hiss at the contact. She had missed this, the teasing and the touching. It had never felt like this with Bronn. Sure they was a fire, but compared to this it was just an ember in a dying fire, she and Oberyn were a flaming inferno. He was quickly making her forget all about Bronn and the fight that they'd had.

"Too bad. You'll have to wait for our wedding night," he chuckled back.

"Then what is this?" She asked before their lips reconnected. Oberyn pressed her down onto the bed, straddling her waist so that he could hover over her. His lips kissed across her collar bones and dipped down to kiss the tops of her breasts.

"This is my way of apologizing for earlier today," he confessed. Reyna closed her eyes and let her head fall back, letting herself get lost in his kisses. He seemed to be everywhere at once, his hands touching her hair, her face, her breasts, her hips, her thighs. His lips were on hers, her neck, her chest, her shoulders. After a while, his body left hers. Her eyes sprang open and she looked around the room for him, but he was gone. Had it all been some dream the Gods had sent her just to tease her, or had he really been here?


	10. Chapter 10

Oberyn waited patiently at the foot of the stairs, dressed in his finest robes. His brother had sent them the day before and Oberyn was glad of it. They were made of fine silk and dyed in his house colors. Deep oranges and yellows with his sigil stitched above his heart: a red sun with a spear through it. It was left open in the front and revealed a good deal of his tanned chest. He knew Reyna would appreciate that little detail.

Ellaria was standing with the other Dornish families on the right side of the sept, while the Tyrell's and the royal family stood on the left. A page stood just behind Oberyn holding the cloak that he would drape over Reyna. It was made from the same silk as Oberyn's robes and had his sigil proudly stitched on the back. He couldn't wait to see the orange against Reyna's pale skin, just the image itself sent ripples of pleasure down his spine.

Oberyn felt an almost nervous wiggle in his stomach. There was no need for it though. This marriage was purely political. It did help that he and Reyna were somewhat attracted to each other. He believed they would make each other comfortably happy. If not happy then they'd at least be satisfied. Oberyn would be fine if she found another lover beside him, he had Ellaria after all, only fair for Reyna to find one as well.

The guests all turned backwards as Reyna and her father walked down the aisle. Oberyn turned as well and felt his chest swell at the sight. Reyna was wearing a dress of the palest green color, golden roses stitched near the hem. Her long brown curls were swept into an intricate braid, a few pieces still loose and hanging around her face. She wore a circlet of small golden suns around her head, a gift from her new good brother, Doran. Her lips had been painted a sweet berry color and her face had a glowy sheen to it. There were two cutouts around her hips and a necklace holding an orange stone around her neck. From her ears dripped the same orange stones and her hands were bare, waiting to be adorned with the ring that Oberyn had procured.

Oberyn felt extremely proud in that moment, to have such a beautiful new wife. He could already see some of the Dornish lords glaring at him jealously. Ellaria was also looking quite smug for whatever reason. Oberyn had long ago stopped trying to figure out his paramour's motives. Reyna's cheeks flushed pink as they approached him, her lips turning up into a kind smile.

As he watched her lips Oberyn got a flashback from when he had visited her in her chambers a few nights prior. It was exactly how he imagined their first kiss to be. Passionate, fiery, demanding. Obviously she still remembered it too because when her father passed her hand from his into Oberyn's her cheeks flushed even more. Oberyn smirked at her and carefully led her up the steps to where the Septon stood. The page followed behind them, still carrying the orange cloak in his hands.

Once they reached the top the Septon gestured at Oberyn, the prince turned and took the cloak from the page's hands. Reyna turned so her back was to him, looking over her shoulder to give him one smoldering glance. Oberyn smiled happily as he draped the cloak around her shoulders, Reyna's hands coming up to hold it in place. The prince gave her uppers arms a comforting squeeze and placed a tender kiss to her cheek. They both turned then and held out their hands, Oberyn placing his just on top of Reyna's. The Septon stepped forward, a long white ribbon in his hands and draped it other the couples wrists.

"In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon each other and say the words," he announced as he looped the ribbon around their wrists. Oberyn and Reyna turned as one, staring deep into each other's eyes. Oberyn saw the flames of nervousness in her eyes and gave her hand a slight squeeze. Once they said these words everything would change. They would truly be husband and wife, forever and always.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers/his, and she/he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days."

The Septon made a final gesture and Oberyn closed the space between them. He pressed his lips firmly against hers and the crowd went wild with applause. Reyna's free hand came up and caressed the side of his face. When they pulled away Oberyn opened his eyes and felt that strange feeling again, the feeling of wanting to melt into her, to submit. The feeling disappeared as quickly as it had come and they turned to face the crowd. Margaery was jumping up and down, Tommen looking on in amusement. Tywin and Cersei looked pleased and Jaime Lannister looked slightly peeved. That confused Oberyn but he didn't bother to read into it. He was too busy reveling in his own happiness to care about anyone else's feelings.

Oberyn led his new wife down the steps and down the aisle. People congratulated them as they went, but all Oberyn could look at was Reyna. She had a genuinely happy smile on her face and was squeezing his hand in excitement.

Their reception was being held in the same courtyard as Joffrey and Margaery's had been. The setup was more or less the same with a little less of the pomp. That had been a king's wedding, this was a prince's. Oberyn knew how proud Reyna had been when she had finished all the details so he made sure to compliment her. His words had only made her smile grow and she kissed him right then and there. Oberyn felt incredibly lucky and hoped that the feeling wouldn't wear off anytime soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Reyna was riding on a cloud of pure ecstasy. She hadn't thought that this was how she was going to feel on her wedding day and was pleasantly surprised at the outcome of everything. Everyone had seemed happy for her in the sept, even grumpy old Tywin Lannister had managed a small smile, everyone that is except for Jaime. He had seemed annoyed and maybe a little angry. She still remembered what he had said at Joffrey's wedding, that he had wanted to talk to her. Unfortunately, they had been distracted by all of the dramatics, and then there was her own wedding to plan so it had been difficult to get him alone.

"I'm going to mingle," Reyna whispered to Oberyn. Her husband turned to her and nodded his head in recognition. He placed a hand behind her head and pulled her in for a long kiss. Several people at the high table clapped and cheered until they pulled apart. Reyna giggled when she pulled away, Oberyn throwing her a lust filled look. She stepped down from the high table and walked around the courtyard. She was in search of Jaime, she wanted to make sure he was alright.

There reception was a real Dornish affair. Everything was much more relaxed than the rest of the Westerosi receptions she'd been to. It reminded Reyna of the last Dornish wedding she'd been to. One of Aren Dayne's cousins had been getting married and they had all drank and danced until the early hours of the morning. Other things went on that night that Reyna would rather forget about, but now was not the time to think about that.

"You look troubled," a voice commented. Reyna looked up and found Jaime smiling down at her. He looked extremely handsome in his gold Kingsguard uniform, and she found that she preferred this shorter hairstyle on him. Reyna smiled back and tilted her head to the side, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Just thinking on the past. Did you enjoy the ceremony?" She asked. Jaime's smile faded and he looked over towards the high table where Oberyn sat. He was chatting with some of his bannerman and drinking with Ellaria.

"It was as beautiful as the bride," he replied, a small smile spreading across his lips. Reyna blushed and glanced shyly down at her feet. Jaime held out his hand and Reyna gladly took it, letting him lead her around the party.

"How does it feel to be a princess now?" He teased. Reyna smacked him lightly on the chest, causing the two to laugh.

"I guess I'm a double princess now. Princess of Dorne and a Princess of Westeros once Margaery and Tommen marry," Reyna giggled. Jaime's hand tightened on her, causing Reyna to look up at him. He looked down at her and some sort of current passed between them.

"You wished to speak to me at Joffrey's wedding, what did you want to talk about?" She asked curiously. Jaime glanced around cautiously before pulling her behind a nearby tent. Reyna furrowed her brow, confused by the secrecy of his actions.

"I suppose it doesn't matter now, but I want you to know anyway," he whispered. Reyna raised her eyebrows, patiently waiting for him to continue.

"If I had asked you at Joffrey's wedding to marry me, would you have?" Jaime blurted out. Reyna's eyes sprang wide open and she took a surprised step backward. The golden knight was looking at her expectantly, but Reyna's mind was racing.

"But you're a member of the Kingsguard," she whispered back.

"My father would have gotten me out. He's always going on about it, how he wants me to get a wife and have an heir. Whenever he lectures me you're the only woman that comes to mind," he explained breathlessly. Reyna took another step back and pressed her hands to her face, trying to make sense of everything. The past few days had been intense. She'd fought with Oberyn over Bronn, she'd fought with Bronn over Oberyn, Bronn had confessed his love for her, she'd rejected him and he took it badly, Oberyn had apologized in the sexiest way possible, she'd married Oberyn, and now Jaime was telling her that she was the only woman he could imagine marrying.

"Please say something," Jaime begged.

"You're still a member of the Kingsguard and I'm married now. I don't know why you would tell me this when nothing can be done. Your father wouldn't let us annul our marriage. This was political. And besides what about Cersei?" Reyna asked. Jaime tensed up, becoming defensive.

"What about her?" He practically growled. Reyna reached out and grabbed onto his wrist, the last thing she wanted to do was upset him.

"I didn't mean that. But she would kill me if I married you, you know that," she whispered in a soothing voice. Jaime's walls melted as he realized she was right. Rumors or not Cersei wouldn't stand to see him with anyone else.

"I don't think Oberyn would mind," Jaime smiled and approached her slowly. His hands traced her hips and pulled her close to him.

"Jaime…," Reyna whispered, but she knew she had lost already.

"I care about you Reyna," he whispered, his lips brushing against hers. Reyna sighed sweetly and they would have kissed had someone not cleared their throats behind them. Reyna slapped Jaime's hands away and spun around, her face on fire. Ellaria was standing there, hands on her hips and a large smirk on her face.

"Excuse me Ser," Reyna said to Jaime and walked past Ellaria, grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her along behind her.

"What did you hear?" Reyna snapped. Ellaria stopped and turned Reyna around so they could look at each other.

"I heard many things," Ellaria chuckled and twirled a strand of hair around her finger. Reyna crossed her arms and looked over towards Oberyn. She caught his eye and he raised his glass to her. Reyna nodded her head back and turned back to Ellaria.

"Please don't tell him. I plan to stay faithful to my husband," she sighed out.

"Why? You know he won't stay faithful to you," Ellaria teased. Reyna's eyes went to the floor, she didn't want Ellaria to see how much that statement had stung her. She knew that he wouldn't be faithful, he was a Dornishman after all, extramarital affairs were natural. But Reyna wasn't born Dornish, nor was she raised Dornish. She was a Westerosi woman, born and raised, and a Westerosi woman was faithful to her lord husband.

"Please," Reyna begged. Ellaria gave her a strange look but nodded her head anyway. A relieved smile flitted across Reyna's lips before she turned to join her husband at the high table.

"Where did you run off to?" Oberyn asked once Reyna had taken her place at his side.

"Just taking everything in," Reyna replied breezily. Oberyn smiled back and leaned over to kiss her. The kiss sent bolts of lightning throughout her body and made her toes curl. It was slow but still full of heat. Oberyn put his hand on the back of her head and held her close. Reyna couldn't control the groan that rose in her as his hand caressed her knee. Oberyn smirked against her lips and pulled away just enough to whisper.

"I can't wait much longer," he growled, his hand giving her knee a sharp squeeze.

"Neither can I," she whispered back. Oberyn chuckled and gave her a final press of his lips to hers. From the corner of her eye Reyna watched Jaime walk around the party, his emerald green eyes burning holes through her. A stab of guilt pierced Reyna's stomach but she quickly shook it off. Neither Ellaria nor Jaime would tell Oberyn what had transpired and Reyna certainly wasn't going to tell her new husband.

"Let me take you to bed," Oberyn practically snarled as his lips traced patterns across her neck. Reyna released a sigh of pleasure and let her eyes close, reveling in the sensation.

"Let me finally taste you," he continued, his hand sliding further up her leg. Reyna didn't bother trying to hide the blush that colored her cheeks. It was quite obvious to everyone that the newlyweds were ready for their marriage bed.

"Let's take to bed, husband," Reyna whispered back. Oberyn let a delicious smirk cross his lips as he stood and offered his young wife his hand. Reyna smiled back and was about to take her husband's hand when a noise made her turn her head. To her horror, Bronn was strutting towards them, a tankard of ale in his hands and obviously drunk. Oberyn noticed Reyna's hesitation and followed her gaze, his eyes growing dark at the sight of the sellsword.

"Look at the beautiful fuckin' couple," Bronn slurred, spilling half the tankards contents on the high table. Reyna quickly jumped to her feet and pulled her dress away so that she wouldn't get wet. Bronn only laughed at this and easily jumped over the table, a feat for a man as drunk as him. He threw the tankard in Oberyn's general direction and Reyna only had a moment to see her husband swipe it away when Bronn looped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

The sellswords breath reeked of alcohol and it smelled like he hadn't bathed in days. Reyna struggled against him, but that only made Bronn laugh harder. The entire party became hushed as they watched the sellsword manhandle the new bride.

"Are you ready for the marriage bed? I bet you are… It should have been ours. Why don't you convince your husband to let me get one last taste before he has you? Don't worry, it won't spoil anything for him. You've been spoiled since long before I met you," Bronn chuckled darkly. Reyna managed to squirm away from Bronn and landed a smack on his cheek, the sound of which resounded loudly throughout the courtyard. Bronn let out an almost crazed laugh and fell back against the table. Reyna noticed Jaime circling behind Bronn, ready to snatch him if he became aggressive.

"I forgot that you liked it rough," Bronn practically growled and leapt for Reyna once more. This time Oberyn pushed his wife behind him and met Bronn in two easy steps.

"If you so much as look at my wife in a lecherous way then I'll castrate you where you stand," Oberyn hissed. Reyna found that she was no longer looking at Oberyn Martell, instead she was seeing The Red Viper in all its glory. His muscles were wound up, ready to pounce, and his hand was drifting towards his hip where he no doubt had a concealed weapon.

"Stand down you cunt. She was mine first," Bronn scoffed and tried to move around Oberyn. Reyna's husband pushed the sellsword and Bronn went tumbling back into the table. Jaime jumped up on the little stage and placed his arm protectively around Reyna's waist and pulled her back to give the men some distance.

"You may have had her first, but she is my wife now," Oberyn snarled. Reyna knew she should be afraid, or embarrassed, or even concerned. But the only thing she could feel was arousal. Oberyn was extremely sexy when he was being protective.

"Why'd you want to marry her anyway? Been betrothed about five times now and still no husband. Ever wonder why that is? I guess no good lord wants a whore for a wife," Bronn snarled. Jaime tensed at that and now it was Reyna holding Jaime back. The Lannister reached for his sword, but Reyna stepped in front of him and grabbed onto his wrist.

"Jaime, don't," Reyna warned. Oberyn glanced at his wife curiously and watched the interaction between the rose and the lion. Jaime's green eyes met her grey ones, and something strange passed between them. Jaime's face softened and he lifted his hand like he was about to caress her face, then he pulled back as if he thought better of it. Reyna must have seen this as well because a light pink color came to her cheeks and she looked to the ground almost guiltily. Reyna turned and caught her husband's observant eyes and flushed an even deeper red.

"Fuckin' whore only cares about the titles and the gold. Only thing she deserves is a room in a brothel," Bronn continued once he noticed that he was being ignored. This finally made Oberyn snap and it seemed like the knife in his hand had magically appeared there. The blade was pressed against Bronn's throat in the blink of an eye and several people screamed.

"Oberyn!" Reyna shouted and rushed to her husband. He was wound up so tightly that Reyna thought that he would explode at any second. She approached him like she would any dangerous snake, carefully and with very small movements. She placed a hand on his bicep and gave it a small squeeze. A low growl erupted from Oberyn's chest and he pressed the blade further into Bronn's throat, lifting the sellsword away from the table by his collar.

"Oberyn," Reyna repeated in a softer tone. Oberyn looked at his wife from the corner of his eye and felt his anger slowly start to fade. She wasn't trying to stop him out of love for Bronn, she was trying to stop him so he wouldn't murder anyone at their wedding. Oberyn turned his eyes back to the sellsword and let one last growl leave his lips before releasing the man and sheathing his blade.

Bronn quirked an eyebrow and raised his hands in surrender, stumbling back into the table. Reyna caught Jaime's eye and she motioned with her head for him to remove Bronn. Margaery came up behind her sister and pulled on her arm.

"Let's take you two to your room," she suggested. Reyna nodded her head and turned to her husband, but he was still watching Bronn and Jaime as they walked away. Reyna approached him slowly, unsure if the Viper was still there or not, and placed a hand on his elbow. Oberyn's black eyes turned to her and Reyna saw a trace of the Viper still there, but as soon as he focused on her face Oberyn returned and he turned fully to face her.

"Forgive me, wife," he whispered and stroked her cheek, pressing his forehead against hers. Reyna shook her head, a small smile on her lips, and ran her hands comfortingly over his arms.

"Forgive _me_ , husband. My former lover has ruined our day," she whispered back. Oberyn grabbed hold of Reyna's hips and pulled her close, allowing her to feel the entirety of his body through his silk robes. Suddenly Reyna felt impatient and almost wanted him to take her right there on the table.

"He has ruined nothing, the best is yet to come, my little flower," he whispered seductively in her ear. Reyna felt sparks of electricity wherever he touched her and clutched him desperately.

"Show me," she growled out, earning an appreciative hum from her husband. Margaery grabbed hold of her sisters' arm again and pulled her towards the castle. Oberyn, Ellaria, and a few of Oberyn's trusted men followed them to their rooms, but only Oberyn and Reyna would remain.

"I do not want to share you just yet," Oberyn purred as he observed Reyna's confused stare. She had assumed Ellaria would stay, as she and Oberyn seemed fine with sharing. But she couldn't help but feel a little relieved when her husband's paramour left. Reyna had no problem with same sex relations, her brother's relationship with Renly Baratheon was infamous, but she herself had never been comfortable participating in that kind of behavior.

"You made me a promise on the night we first supped with my grandmother. Are you prepared to keep that promise?" Reyna teased as Obery walked around the room, lighting candles. Oberyn said nothing for a good while, simply focused on his task. When he was done lighting candles, he poured each of them a glass of wine. He handed a glass to his wife, his eyes burning holes straight into her soul. He gave her another of his seductive smirks and took a long sip of his wine before answering.

"What would you say if I told you that I have thought of little else since that night?" He asked, searching her eyes for a response.

"I would say, what are you waiting for?" She purred back and set down her untouched glass of wine. She didn't need any more alcohol; her head was already swimming.

"Well then, let us begin."


	12. Chapter 12

"Do you remember exactly what I said?" Oberyn asked as he circled his new young wife. Reyna felt a shiver travel down her spine at the intensity of his stare. It felt like he was a viper and she was a small mouse, just waiting to be devoured.

"Not word for word, but I remember the gist of it," she replied when he was behind her. Oberyn let out a huff of disapproval and suddenly his chest was pressed against her back.

"Let me remind you," he growled into her hair. Very slowly he began to pull the pins from her braided hair until it hung in unruly curls around her shoulders. Oberyn ran his fingers through her silky locks and pressed his nose to the crown of her head.

"Such a beautiful little wife Tywin Lannister has granted me," he teased. Reyna tensed a little at the mention of Tywin's name. She still remembered the day she had been ambushed by him, her father, and her grandmother in the garden. It had been less of a request than an order. And Reyna had felt that it was different from her other betrothals, this one was more certain. Then Tywin had offered to walk her around the garden and Reyna had learned the real reason why she was marrying Oberyn.

"Shall I refresh your memory now?" Oberyn whispered as he pressed his hips into her backside. Reyna snapped out of her thoughts and brought herself back into the room with her husband. Reyna didn't answer verbally, instead she looked back at him and placed a hand on the back of his head. She brought him close and gave him a kiss so heated and aggressive that Oberyn stumbled against her.

" _I_ was supposed to give _you_ a kiss that left you breathless," he groaned against her skin. Reyna smirked into the kiss and turned her body so that she was face to face with him. His hands found her hips and he pressed her against his body so roughly that Reyna gasped.

"Can you feel it? Just how much my body aches for you? How much I desire you?" He asked as he ground his hips against her. Reyna let a small moan slip past her lips at the feeling of his manhood and let her head fall back. Oberyn attacked the newly exposed skin like a man starved. Reyna was sure that she would have bruises and bite marks, but at the moment she couldn't care less.

"Get on the bed," he suddenly snapped. Reyna jumped a little and looked him in the eyes, but it wasn't Oberyn that was looking back at her, it was the Viper.

"Do not make me repeat myself," he growled. Heat pooled in Reyna's core as she hopped up onto the bed. Oberyn paced in front of the bed like a hungry lion, his eyes scanning her body like he wasn't sure where to start.

"What happens next?" Reyna asked a little timidly. Oberyn's eyes flicked up to her face and the most seductive smirk he had ever given her graced his lips.

"After tonight, there will be no part of your body that I have not kissed," he hissed, and he moved towards her. His hands slipped under the hem of her dress and slowly began to raise it, his hands caressing every part of her body. When he reached the apex of her thighs he paused and looked up at her. His head dipped underneath her dress and before Reyna could even question him, she felt his tongue begin an exploration of her womanhood. Reyna let out a sharp gasp and fell back onto the bed. Her hips started to wiggle, but Oberyn stopped that by pressing an arm across her stomach.

"Oberyn," Reyna moaned and arched her back. One of Oberyn's hands snaked up underneath her dress and began to fondle her breast. His nibble fingers found her nipple and gave it a sharp pinch, making Reyna cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain. Just as her pleasure was about to peak, Oberyn pulled away and continued his trail of kisses up her body. Reyna sighed in disappointment, but it quickly faded when his mouth latched onto one of her nipples. He bit down hard enough to earn a loud groan from Reyna before continuing.

Her dress was over her head and Oberyn's lips met hers for one more bruising kiss. Reyna was now trembling, part from desire and part from nervousness. She had only ever been this exposed with a handful of people, none of them as intense or as skilled as Oberyn. Reyna drew her arms in to cover herself, but Oberyn caught her wrists and pinned them beside her head.

"Never cover yourself from me," he ordered in an uncharacteristically kind voice. Reyna couldn't help but gaze up at him. He was so beautiful in the candlelight. His lips were pulled back into a sweet smile and he was looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Now what?" Reyna asked in a near whisper. Oberyn leaned down and brushed his lips across hers. It wasn't a kiss exactly, more like he was brushing their skin together. Whatever it had been, it left Reyna more aroused than ever.

"Now that I've seen the glory that is your naked body, it's my turn," he purred and pressed one last proper kiss to her lips. He sank back down her body, letting his lips brush against her skin again before standing at the edge of the bed. He unbuttoned the four remaining buttons on his robe and let it fall open. Reyna let her eyes rake down his tanned and toned chest and she let herself appreciate the deep v of his hipbones. He pulled at the string of his pants and paused for a moment, his hands tracing the line of his pants.

"Don't tease me now, husband," Reyna giggled and crawled to the side of the bed. She stood up on her knees and grabbed Oberyn by the shoulders and pulled him close. She let her hands explore his chest and was pleased to feel how smooth and warm his skin was. Oberyn's eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of her touch, especially as it drifted lower towards his waistband.

"Was this part of the plan?" She asked as he hand slipped underneath his waistband and wrapped around his cock. Oberyn shuttered and pressed his hips into her hands, suddenly submitting to her. She stroked him a few times before stepping off the bed and falling to her knees before him. Oberyn stroked the side of her head and watched her patiently as she pulled down his pants.

He was big, but not so big as to be intimidating. Reyna looked up at him through her lashes and found him watching her curiously. She lifted herself up a little higher on her knees and reached up to cup his cheek. Oberyn leaned into the touch and reached down to stroke her hair.

"You look so gorgeous on your knees for me," he smiled and pinched her cheek. Reyna slapped his hand away and her face became hard. Oberyn lifted an eyebrow in confusion, but his face soon melted into pleasure when Reyna wrapped her hand around him and began to stroke him at a slow pace.

"I bet many people have wondered what it's like to have The Red Viper in the palm of their hand. Completely at their mercy," Reyna teased. Her mouth was so close that her breath puffed along the head of his cock. Oberyn snarled deep in his throat and fisted his hand in his wife's hair.

"Be careful how you treat me, wife. I may have to repay the punishment," he groaned as her grip on him tightened. He opened his mouth to say more, but all that left his throat was a strangled cry when Reyna finally wrapped her mouth around the head of his cock. She hummed around him and Oberyn's knees bent slightly as if he were having trouble standing. Whatever Reyna couldn't fit in her mouth she simply stroked with her hand. She was having way too much fun drawing out moans from Oberyn.

Suddenly Oberyn's grip in her hair tightened and he pulled her away from his cock. Reyna glanced up at him in shock but was stunned silent by the raging inferno of lust in his eyes.

"Bed," he growled, his entire body shaking with his desire. There was no need for hesitation now. Reyna scrambled up onto the bed and watched as Oberyn crawled up her body, parting her legs so that he could comfortably rest between them.

"Is this the part where I beg for you to fuck me into the mattress?" Reyna purred as Oberyn littered kisses across her collar bone. He smirked against her skin and bit down onto her shoulder, giving her yet another mark.

"I will fuck you so slow and sweetly that you'll be begging me for mercy," he snarled. Reyna's chuckle was cut short as her husband's fingers entered her heat. Oberyn propped himself up and watched his wife's face contort in pleasure and decided he would never tire of this sight.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked suddenly. Reyna opened her eyes and gave him a very long and hard look.

"I belong to no man," she gasped as his fingers curled inside of her. Oberyn chuckled darkly and removed his fingers, bringing them to his lips. Reyna had a quick flashback of Bronn doing something very similar, but she shook the thought from her head.

"No man? Not Bronn the Lannister sellsword?" He asked before sucking on his fingers. Reyna watched him curiously as he closed his eyes in pleasure.

"I've never belonged to Bronn," she snapped. Oberyn's eyes opened and he removed his fingers from his mouth. He leaned down gave her an open-mouthed kiss, her own sweetness coating his tongue. Reyna wrestled him for a bit before he pulled away again. She let her frustration play openly across her features, but Oberyn didn't notice. He was too busy within his own mind.

"What about Jaime fucking Lannister? Do you belong to him?" He snapped, and suddenly the mood in the room changed. Reyna's eyes opened wide with surprise, but Oberyn refused to move from on top of her. Instead he positioned himself so that he was at her entrance, his head becoming coated in her juices.

"Answer me," he hissed as he sunk himself deep within her. From then on Reyna knew that she had never truly experienced sex before. Oberyn fit her perfectly and she had never been more full than at that moment. She knew Oberyn was expecting an answer, but at this point, she could barely remember her own name, never mind give him an answer to a ridiculous question.

"Do you belong to him?" He asked once more as he pulled out almost all the way. Reyna suddenly panicked at the loss of him, but with a quick snap of his hips, he plunged back into her. She let out a sharp cry of pleasure and clutched to her husband's shoulders, the only thing keeping her in reality.

"No, I don't belong to Jaime," she finally managed to gasp out. Oberyn grunted in her ear as he finally set a slow pace of thrusts. His pace felt nice, but it was not the stimulation that Reyna craved. This was not a lazy afternoon of lovemaking, this was their wedding night. Reyna locked her legs around Oberyn's waist and while he was busy placing kisses on her neck, she managed to flip them so that she was now straddling him. Oberyn looked up at her, his black eyes a mix of pride and confusion.

"I belong to no man. Not even to my lord husband. I am my own woman," she panted as she placed her hands on Oberyn's slim chest. He rolled his eyes and made a move to flip them again, but Reyna kept him down with a strength he was unaware that she possessed.

"I like being in charge," she growled and began to roll her hips. Oberyn's eyes flit closed and his hands found her hips. He started to guide her hips to a slower pace, but Reyna was having none of that. She grabbed his wrists and pinned them to his sides, his eyes springing open at her actions. She shot him a smug smile and began to rock her hips in a faster pace. Oberyn's mouth opened as a throaty groan left his throat.

"Reyna," he moaned out. A flutter went through Reyna's stomach to hear her name in such a way. She pressed her chest against his, her hips never stopping.

"Say my name again," she commanded. Oberyn's hands found her hips again, but this time he only rested them there while she did all the work.

"Reyna," he growled out. She lifted herself up and grabbed one of her husband's hands, placing it on her breast. Oberyn immediately sprang into action. He sat up so that they were face to face and wrapped his arms around Reyna's waist. His mouth found her nipple and his hips started to lift to meet her own.

"Oberyn," Reyna cried out as his thumb found her clit. Oberyn's lips attached to hers and Reyna had to fight the scream of pleasure that was working its way through her chest.

"You are mine," he snarled, his face buried in his wife's neck. His thumb moved faster and suddenly a ball of heat formed in the lower part of Reyna's belly.

"Oberyn… I'm… I'm…," Reyna gasped out but Oberyn received the message, he was close as well.

"Cum for me wife," he moaned as his own body tensed beneath her. Reyna finally let the scream of pleasure rip through her throat as Oberyn picked up his pace to an almost bruising level. A string of curses fell from his lips along with Reyna's name and then everything became silent. Reyna was clinging to Oberyn as her only tether to the real world and Oberyn was placing sweaty kisses on Reyna's breasts.

"That… I… What…" Reyna tried to start several sentences, but words escaped her. Oberyn chuckled and nuzzled her neck, his hands tracing patterns along her back.

"I'll be ready again in a minute," he announced as he flipped them so that she was laying on the bed. Reyna looked up at him incredulously. Bronn would only ever last one round, two if he had been drinking, but never was he ready so quickly.

"Was the sellsword never as insatiable as me?" Oberyn asked, a little bitterness laced in his words. Reyna reached up and kissed away the frown that had formed between his eyebrows.

"No one is as insatiable as you, my dear husband. I expect much, much more for tonight," she purred, using her foot to stroke the back of his calf.

"I'll ruin you for everyone else," he warned before enveloping her in another kiss. Reyna sighed happily as her body responded eagerly to his advances. What Oberyn didn't know was that she had been ruined the moment she had set eyes on him.


	13. Chapter 13

Oberyn couldn't remember the last time he had woken up this happy. Last night had been one of the best nights he had had in a while. He had taken his young wife four more times and each time had been better than the last. He had become addicted to her moans and absolutely adored the way her face looked when he entered her. It had become a game for him to see how many times he could make her scream his name; in the end, it had been twelve times.

He stretched his arms over his head and turned to take in his wife, but he was surprised to find her missing. He bolted upright in bed, instantly afraid, but then he noticed her sitting by the window with a steaming mug in her hand. Reyna turned her grey eyes to him, and a slow smile reached her lips. Oberyn was momentarily stunned by her. Her pale skin was awash with color from the sun and her chestnut locks were a mess from their marathon love making.

"Why have you left the bed?" Oberyn asked, sleep still evident in his voice. Reyna chuckled to herself and took a long sip of her drink. Oberyn discreetly sniffed the air but couldn't place the earthy smell.

"What is that?" He asked suspiciously. Reyna's eyes dropped and a look of guilt passed over her face.

"Moon Tea. Please don't be upset with me," she said in a timid voice. Oberyn's suspicions evaporated as he jumped out of bed and approached his wife. Reyna's eyes scanned his still nude body and Oberyn felt his arousal rise.

"Why would I be upset?" He asked, leaning over her. Reyna cupped his jaw and leaned in for a kiss. Oberyn could taste the tea still on her lips, but he ignored it.

"You are not ready for children, I understand," he replied, his nose nuzzling her cheek. Reyna smiled at him for a moment before looking out the window, her expression becoming dark.

"But something else bothers you, what is it?" He asked, kneeling next to her. Reyna set her mug down and turned to face Oberyn, unshed tears in her eyes.

"The trial starts today," she confessed, her skin becoming grey. Oberyn's eyes widened in understanding and clung to Reyna's hand. With his newfound wedded bliss, he had forgotten about the trial. It was just like Tywin to only give them one night to enjoy their wedding.

"I'm afraid for him," she whispered shakily. Oberyn met her eyes once more and pulled her close to kiss her forehead. Reyna turned her face so that their lips met and Oberyn immediately felt her desire. He pulled her from her chair and untied the sash around her robe, letting it fall to the ground. He pulled her close, loving the way their skin contrasted against each other.

"Let me have you one more time before it all begins," he whispered into her neck. Reyna sighed happily in response and Oberyn led her to the bed. He had had her in many different positions last night, but his favorite had to be her on top of him. He was always the dominant one, but something about the sight of her on top of him made him go crazy. It was never like this with Ellaria and for some reason, Oberyn was glad that of that.

"Be just," Reyna whispered as she sank down onto him. Oberyn's mind became mush as it had every time he entered her and for a moment he had no response. Her hands raked down his chest, following the paths of the marks she had made the previous night.

"For you darling, I will," he promised, raising himself up to meet her lips. At his promise Reyna came alive, her hips gained a steady pace and her thighs gripped him in a way that had him quivering.

"My Gods," she hissed as Oberyn angled his hips to hit a deeper spot.

"The only god you need is me," he whispered back arrogantly.

They were finished within minutes, but Oberyn found that he couldn't keep his eyes, or his hands, off of her while they prepared for the trial. He delighted in seeing the bites and bruises that littered her thighs, breasts, and neck. He had promised to mark her so everyone could see. Now not even Bronn or Jaime Lannister could claim her; she belonged to Oberyn Martell.

Once they were dressed Oberyn escorted his wife to the throne room where the trial would take place. Tywin Lannister was seated on the Iron Throne, regent while his grandson Tommen was underage. Oberyn watched as his wife sank into a deep, respectful curtsey for both the Hand of the King and the Queen Regent.

"How do you fair today, my lady?" Cersei asked disinterestedly. Oberyn bristled at the title. His wife was a princess of Dorne now, and the title of a lady was beneath her. But before Oberyn could comment, Tywin Lannister came to Reyna's defense.

"Reyna Martell is a Princess of Dorne now," Tywin snapped before turning his attention elsewhere. Oberyn liked hearing Reyna's name with his house name, even when it was coming from the old lion. Oberyn took a seat to the right of the throne while Reyna stood slightly behind him. Mace Tyrell, Reyna's father and Oberyn's new good father, entered and moved right towards Reyna. She hugged her father and kissed both his cheeks. Mace must have noticed the bruises on Reyna's neck and shot a look at Oberyn, but wisely said nothing.

"Sister," Oberyn heard Reyna speak. He turned and watched as his wife greeted her younger sister who was draped in all black. The two girls whispered together, and Margaery pushed back Reyna's hair and pointed at a bruise. Reyna blushed deeply and shot a look back at her husband. Oberyn smirked at them both and ran a finger across his lips, practically undressing his wife with his eyes. Margaery excused herself and sat in a seat next to her brother and grandmother. Reyna returned to her place at Oberyn's side and suddenly Oberyn had a question in his mind.

"Were you told to stand by me?" He whispered to his wife. Reyna positioned herself so that she was leaning close to Oberyn's ear and so no one could see her lips.

"A Lannister page came this morning and said that Lord Tywin ordered me here. To show the strength of the new alliance," she explained, a slight sense of bitterness in her words. Oberyn was happy at the bitter tone, it meant that she was as unhappy at being paraded around the lion's court as he was.

Just as Reyna straightened up the double doors to the throne room opened and Jaime Lannister appeared escorting his younger brother into the room, two Kingsguard flanking him. Oberyn looked up at his wife to see her reaction and found an immensely worried look on her face. When Tyrion reached the small podium the two Kingsguard locked his shackles to a chain and moved to one side. Oberyn caught Jaime Lannister staring at Reyna and was pleased when the man squinted his eyes at a bite mark on Reyna's collar bone.

"Tyrion of the House Lannister, you stand accused of regicide by the Queen Regent. Did you kill King Joffrey?" Tywin began. Reyna let out a scoff of disgust so low that only Oberyn heard it. He reached up and grabbed a hold of his wife's hand, placing it firmly on his shoulder. He gave it a comforting squeeze and was happy when she let it there.

"No," Tyrion replied without hesitation.

"Did your wife, the Lady Sansa?" Tywin continued. Oberyn found this highly implausible. He had never personally met the lady, but from what he had seen she was a shy, timid girl, clearly not capable of poison,

"Not that I know of," Tyrion said with a shrug of his shoulders. Reyna's hand clutched tighter to Oberyn's shoulder and he looked up to see how intensely she was staring at Tyrion. It was clearly a look that said, "This is no time for jokes".

"How would you say he died?" Tywin asked. Reyna shifted uneasily on her feet and Oberyn saw Tyrion glance in his friend's direction. He shot her the quickest of comforting glances before answering.

"Choked on his pigeon pie," Tyrion replied.

"So, you would blame the bakers?" Tywin scoffed.

"Or the pigeons, just leave me out of it," Tyrion scowled. Oberyn chanced a glance up at his wife and almost shrank at the look on her face. He decided then and there that he never wanted to be on the receiving end of that look.

"The crown may call its first witness," Tywin announced. They all watched as Ser Meryn Trant, Grandmaester Pycelle, and even Cersei Lannister bore witness against Tyrion. With each 'confession' Reyna's grip grew tighter and tighter until Oberyn finally had to give her hand a reassuring squeeze to let her know that he was in pain.

They were listening to Lord Varys now and as soon as the eunuch had finished speaking Tywin adjourned the court for one hour. Oberyn quickly stood and embraced his wife, giving her a deep kiss. He knew that this would all be hard for her, especially when everything seemed to point to her friend as being guilty.

"Prince Oberyn, Princess Reyna, if you would follow me," a Lannister page interrupted them. Oberyn sent the boy a death glare but grabbed his wife's hand and followed the page. They were led into the small council chamber which held Lord Tywin, Queen Cersei, Mace Tyrell, Lord Varys, and Jaime Lannister.

"What is she doing here?" Cersei hissed. Oberyn felt his wife freeze next to him and even when he pulled on her hand she would not move.

"If I am interrupting, I shall leave," she replied in a perfect courtier's voice. Oberyn's blood boiled, but again before he could argue Tywin raised his hand.

"I have need of the Princess," he confessed before sitting. Oberyn pulled out a chair for his wife and reminisced on the last time he had been in this room. He had signed his marriage contract to Reyna in here and had been dubbed an official small council member. Oberyn took the seat to Reyna's left but was angered to see Jaime take the seat to the right of Reyna. His wife shot the Kingsguard a kind smile, and he returned it with a blush. Oberyn let his hand wander Reyna's thigh and now his wife's attention was back on him.

"Have we all heard enough evidence?" Tywin asked the group. Reyna knew that Tywin wasn't really asking her, but the talk they had shared before her marriage still haunted her. She knew that after this meeting she would have to grab Oberyn and tell him.

"We will pronounce Tyrion guilty, but if he pleads for mercy he will be sent to the wall," Tywin announced.

"He will never agree," Reyna blurted out without thinking. Everyone's eyes were now on her and Oberyn's hand on her thigh tightened. She bowed her head in apology and waited while the others talked. Once Tywin released them Reyna shot up from her seat and ran into the hall. Oberyn found her leaning against the wall, her forehead pressed against the bricks.

"Reyna, are you alright?" He asked, turning her around to face her. There were tears in Reyna's eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"There's something you need to know," she blurted out. Oberyn squeezed her shoulders and moved her out of the way as people began to pile into the throne room.

"You need to pronounce Tyrion guilty," she said, her cheeks coloring with anger.

"You made me promise to be just this morning, what changed?" He asked, his brows knitting in confusion.

"When Tywin approached me about our marriage, he told me that I had to do something," she whispered so quickly that Oberyn almost didn't catch it. When he heard Tywin's name, Oberyn's blood chilled. He felt like he was being betrayed on all sides by Lannister's.

"What did you promise?" He asked, suddenly looking at her in suspicion. Reyna grabbed his face and pulled him close, their bodies touching.

"He threatened me. I wouldn't have agreed otherwise. He wanted me to convince you to pass an innocent verdict," she explained, her words coming out in a tumble. Oberyn grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from his face. The fear that passed through her eyes made his stomach twist, but he was not going to push her away. Instead he brought her in and held her tightly to him.

"Why would he want that?" He whispered and suddenly Reyna's body relaxed in realization. He didn't want them to be overheard.

"He wanted to try you for treason, for covering up Joffrey's murder. I agreed to it, but I knew I could never do it," she said in a shaky voice.

"What will he do if I pass a guilty verdict?" He asked in an even softer tone when he saw Tywin Lannister exit the council chamber.

"An empty threat, he wants to exile us, but he needs my family now more than ever," she said, her voice becoming stronger.

"Are you two ready?" Tywin asked as he approached them. Oberyn gave Reyna a long lingering kiss that was meant to make Tywin uncomfortable before they reentered the throne room. Oberyn retook his seat and felt Reyna take her spot just behind him. Her entire body was tensed, and she had replaced her hand on his shoulder. Before Oberyn could say anything, Reyna jumped away from his side and strut down towards her friend. She and Jaime Lannister met at the podium and began a hushed conversation with Tyrion.

"They'll judge you guilty, but if you plead for mercy, they'll send you to the wall," Jaime whispered. He turned his head and took in the sight of Reyna as she approached. His heart jumped when he saw her and for a moment, he lost his words. Her eyes were on Tyrion, but as soon as she had greeted her old friend, she turned those eyes of hers back to Jaime.

"Ned Stark got the same deal and look where it led him," Tyrion argued. Reyna looked back at Tyrion and Jaime suddenly felt cold, like she had taken all his warmth away.

"Your father is not Joffrey, you can trust his word," Reyna whispered back, placing a hand onto one of Tyrion's small ones. Jaime nodded in agreement but in his heart, he was not entirely sure of his father's motives.

"How do you know?" Tyrion asked, his eyes darting between Reyna and his brother. Reyna lowered her eyes and some dark emotion passed through them. Without thinking, Jaime reached out and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Reyna immediately looked back at her new husband and Jaime released her.

"Do you trust me?" Jaime finally asked. Both Tyrion and Reyna nodded at this which surprised Jaime. They all three turned just as Tywin took his seat and the Lord Hand motioned at Jaime and Reyna to move.

"No more outbursts, this will all be over soon," Reyna hissed before walking up the steps towards her husband. Jaime watched her go with a heavy heart and it only became heavier when she leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Oberyn's lips.

Oberyn had not been pleased when Jaime Lannister had touched his wife, but the fact that Reyna had glanced back at him meant that she cared more about what Oberyn felt than Jaime.

"The crown may call its next witness," Tywin announced. Oberyn heard his wife let out a small gasp and he turned to see who the next person was. A tall, beautiful woman wearing a very fine court dress walked in past Jaime and took the witness stand next to Tyrion. Tyrion was looking at her as if this woman had just betrayed him. Oberyn gave his wife an inquisitive look and she leaned down.

"Shae, Lord Tyrion's whore," she explained before straightening up again. Oberyn nodded his head in understanding, he had heard of this woman before. Apparently, Tyrion had brought her back from war and had been keeping her in the Hand's Tower.

"Do you know this man?" Tywin asked the woman. Shae turned and took in Tyrion and for a moment it seemed like no one was breathing.

"Tyrion Lannister," she mumbled, afraid to look the old lion in the eyes.

"And how do you know him?" Tywin questioned. Reyna's grip on Oberyn tightened and he placed a comforting hand on top of hers.

"I was a handmaiden to his wife, Lady Sansa," she confessed. Everything that came out the woman's mouth next one on lie after another and with each lie Reyna became progressively angrier. Oberyn could tell just by the way her hand shook on her shoulder. If he looked up, he could probably expect rage sweeping across her lovely face.

"How could you possibly know this?" Oberyn asked, making his wife jump. "Why would he reveal such intimate things to his wife's maid?"

"I wasn't just her maid. I was… his whore," Shae confessed. The crowd gasped and Oberyn felt Reyna sway next to him. He placed a steadying hand on her hip and was prepared to grab her if she fell.

"I'm sorry, did you say his…," Mace Tyrell asked awkwardly.

"His whore," Shae confirmed. The crowd gasped once more, and everyone began to talk at once until Tywin stamped his foot for silence.

"How did you come to be in his service?" Tywin asked.

"He stole me," she replied with little hesitation. "I was with another lord, a knight in your grace's army. But when Tyrion arrived at the camp, he sent one of his cutthroats into our tent. He broke the knight's arm and brought me to Lord Tyrion. 'You belong to me now', he said. 'I want you to fuck me like it's my last night in this world.'"

Reyna released Oberyn's shoulder and he felt his wife would have accosted the whore if Oberyn had not grabbed onto her wrist to stop her. The whole room filled with laughter and Tywin had to call for silence.

"And did you?" Oberyn chuckled. He knew it had immediately been a mistake by the way Reyna froze, but he couldn't stop it now.

"Did I what?" Shae asked in confusion.

"Fuck him like it was his last night in the world?" Oberyn couldn't hold back the smirk from his lips. Reyna smacked his hand away from her and took another step away for good measure. He could feel the rage and terror radiating off of her body in waves and knew that he would have to make up for this later.

"I did everything he asked of me. I took his face in my hands and said, 'I am yours, and you are mine'."

Oberyn recognized the words as part of the marriage vows, he had given only yesterday. He looked up at Reyna and saw her face soften for a moment as she too remembered. But as soon as she caught her husband staring, she turned away, her face hard as stone.

"I wish to confess," Tyrion suddenly shouted. The room became deathly silent and Oberyn leaned forward in his seat, his interest peaked. He saw Jaime and Reyna exchange one quick horrified glance before their attention turned back to Tyrion.

"You wish to confess?" Tywin asked in almost disbelief. Tyrion turned, not to his father, but to the court sitting behind him.

"I saved you. I saved this city and all your worthless lives. I should have let Stannis kill you all." His voice was deep like he was growling out a warning.

"Tyrion, do you wish to confess?" Tywin asked, bringing everyone's attention back. Tyrion turned back forwards, and his eyes met Reyna's. There was almost an apology in them before they hardened once more.

"Yes, father. I'm guilty, guilty. Is that what you want to hear?" He snapped.

"You admit you poisoned the king?" Tywin asked as if he had finally uncovered the truth.

"No, for that I am innocent. I am guilty of a far more monstrous crime. I am guilty of being a dwarf," Tyrion shot back. Reyna swayed again and this time when Oberyn reached for her hand she gladly gave it to him, she even stepped closer so she could place her free hand on the back of his chair.

"You are not on trial for being a dwarf," Tywin scoffed.

"Oh, yes I am. I have been on trial for that my entire life. I have nothing to say in my defense, except this. I did not do it. I did not kill Joffrey, but I wish that I had! Watching your vicious bastard die gave me more relief than a thousand lying whores! I wish I was the monster that you think I am. I wish I had the poison for the whole pack of you! I will not give my life for Joffrey's murder and I know I will get no justice here. I will let the gods decide my fate. I demand a trial by combat!"

Reyna gasped and stumbled backward. Oberyn jumped from his seat and grabbed his wife around the waist, bringing her close to him and steadying her. When he looked down at her he saw Reyna staring at Jaime Lannister and his anger began to rise. They were exchanging looks of sympathy, horror, and exhaustion.

"Ser Meryn!" Tywin shouted. "Escort the prisoner out!"


	14. Chapter 14

Reyna was already sitting with Tyrion when Jaime entered the cell. He stopped short at the sight of her and Reyna rose to greet him. She gave him a sweet smile and walked over to him, placing a small kiss on his cheek. Jaime breathed in the clean, flowery scent of her, but something else was there. The spicy, musky smell of Oberyn Martell. His heart tightened and he pulled away, turning to his brother.

"You finally came," Tyrion said in astonishment. Reyna sat next to her friend, arranging her dress around her, clearly not afraid of the mud and straw.

"Things are complicated," Jaime replied, sitting across from them. He leaned against a wooden pole and observed his younger brother and his… Jaime didn't know exactly what to call Reyna. She wasn't his friend, wasn't his lover, certainly wasn't anything particularly meaningful to him. If he could label her as anything, he would call her his first real love. Sure, he loved Cersei, buy Reyna was the first woman he loved without feeling guilty about it. Even when she married Oberyn he didn't feel guilty about still loving her.

He had first laid eyes on her when he was eighteen and she had been fifteen. The Tyrells had attended a party at Casterly Rock and Reyna had been attending. She had been wearing a light green dress that perfectly complemented her dark hair and light grey eyes. He had fallen in love with her eyes the moment he had seen them. The color made her look older and almost otherworldly. Even at a young age she had a habit of flirting, something that annoyed Cersei to no end.

She had been his first kiss, besides Cersei, and she had held him like she wanted to share the experience, not control it like his sister. Maybe that was why he loved her. She didn't try to control and possess him like Cersei always did. When he approached her at her wedding reception it had almost broken his heart when she rejected him, but if Oberyn's paramour hadn't interrupted he was sure they would have kissed. He thought about that moment more than he cared to admit.

"So how is our sister?" Tyrion asked, shaking Jaime from his own thoughts. Reyna's face twisted up in anger at the mention of Cersei and she quickly stood to face the window. Jaime traced her curves with his eyes, watching as her hair brushed against her back in a tantalizing wave.

"How do you think? Her son died in her arms," Jaime replied, tearing his eyes away from Reyna.

" _Her_ son?" Tyrion asked. Reyna glanced back at them and Jaime's eyes shot to her almost like he had been found out. But there was no judgment in her eyes, no disgust, only sympathy.

"Don't," Jaime warned, his eyes back on his brother. The two shared a few intense moments of staring until Reyna cleared her throat. The two turned their attention to her and she gave them both an admonishing look.

"You know what's coming," she directed at Tyrion. Tyrion hummed and glanced down at his hands in his lap.

"My trial for regicide, yes I know," he replied, his voice too sarcastic for the tense moment. Reyna rolled her eyes and moved to Jaime, sitting so that her back was propped up against his legs. Jaime wondered if she could feel how much he shook or how warm he got when she touched him.

"Cersei's probably trying to find a way to avoid a trial by having me killed," Tyrion sighed. Jaime tensed up and Reyna reached back and gave his knee a comforting squeeze, but that didn't help his nerves.

"Now that you mention it, she did ask," Jaime replied reluctantly. Reyna tilted her head back and gave Jaime an annoyed look, but he gave her a small smile and she turned around again.

"Should I turn around and close my eyes?" Tyrion snapped.

"That depends." Jaime replied, earning a nasty look from Reyna. "Did you do it?"

"The Kingslayer brothers, do you like it? I like it. Are you really asking me if I killed your son?" Tyrion asked with genuine interest. Reyna made a move to get up again, but Jaime grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. He knew he was playing with fire, especially with Tyrion there, but he couldn't stand Reyna leaving him.

"Are you really asking if I'd kill my brother?" Jaime inquired back, letting Reyna's silky locks fall through his fingers. Tyrion looked between the two and an unreadable emotion passed across his face. Jaime couldn't see Reyna's face, but he hoped he wasn't making her too uncomfortable.

"How can I help you?" Jaime continued. Tyrion finally looked away from the pair and Jaime allowed Reyna to stand up once more. She began pacing up and down the cell, her hand pressed to her mouth.

"You could break him out," she finally whispered, but the room was so quiet that the two Lannister's heard her perfectly. She turned to them and held up her hands like it had been the perfect plan. Tyrion brightened at the idea, but Jaime only shrank in his seat.

"What do you want me to do? Kill the guards? Sneak you out of the city in a cart?" Jaime argued. Tyrion and Reyna both looked away disappointed but didn't argue further.

"I can't save you this time, brother. My training has proven that I'm not quite as good with my left hand," explained sadly.

"What about Bronn?" Reyna offered up. Her face changed when she said the sellswords name. He had left a bad taste in her mouth after everything that had happened at the wedding.

"I'd owe him for the rest of my life, but he fought for me once, he'll probably do it again. Who has Cersei chosen for her champion? I hope it's Ser Meryn Trant. I would love to see Bronn disembowel that child beater," Tyrion chuckled. Jaime averted his eyes and Reyna instantly picked up on it. She approached him and knelt so that they were now face to face. When Jaime wouldn't meet her eyes, she grabbed him by the chin and lifted it so that their eyes met. Her grey eyes bore into his and it felt like Reyna was looking straight into his soul.

"She didn't pick Meryn Trant, did she?" She asked, never releasing his chin. Jaime only shook his head, his eyes still glued to hers.

"Who?" Was all she asked.

"The Mountain," he replied instantly. Reyna released him and stalked towards the door. She slammed it open and the guards stationed outside jumped and then bowed as she continued down the hall.

"You are in too deep," Tyrion finally said. Jaime turned his eyes to his brother and gave him a questioning look.

"You've fallen in love with The Red Viper's wife. That will not end well for either of you," he warned and stood up to stand in the sunshine spilling from the window. Jaime opened his mouth to argue, but Tyrion held up his hand to stop his older brother.

"A blind man could see that you care for her. Does Cersei know?" Tyrion asked.

"I certainly haven't told her if that's what you mean," Jaime said defensively. Tyrion rolled his eyes at that and Jaime realized how stupid it sounded. Of course, Cersei didn't not know. If she did then Reyna would either be dead or imprisoned.

"What will you do when she goes to Dorne?" Tyrion asked. Jaime's head snapped up in surprise and he jumped to his feet.

"She's going to Dorne?" Jaime asked, his voice filled with panic. Tyrion glanced at his brother, not sure if he was being serious or not.

"I don't believe Oberyn Martell plans on staying in Kings Landing much longer. After my trial he has very little reason to stay. I assume he'll pack up quickly and take Reyna back to Sunspear," he explained. Jaime looked to his feet, the last of his energy and hope draining from him. The only bright spot in his world was about to be snuffed out by the Martell's.

Reyna was stalking through the gardens when Oberyn finally found her. She was pacing back and forth in the courtyard where they had wed, rubbing her hands together and muttering to herself. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she never heard her husband sneak up on her.

"What could possibly be bothering my little flower?" He groaned as he snaked his arms around her. Reyna jumped but instantly melted into his embrace. Every time Oberyn held her he managed to press every point of his body against hers, a sensation that she would never get over.

"That's a stupid question," she breathed out as Obery placed open mouth kisses along her shoulder. Oberyn chuckled at that and turned her so they were face to face. He pressed his lips to hers and Reyna's mind went blank. She let herself get lost in the kiss, so lost that she wasn't aware she had moved until her back hit a stone wall.

"Oberyn," Reyna moaned out as his kisses travelled down her chest. Oberyn smirked and lifted his head so that their eyes met.

"Tell me what troubles you," he purred and pressed himself against her, stroking the side of her head in comfort.

"Tyrion's trial. I just found out who Cersei's champion will be," she sighed angrily. Oberyn twisted a lock of Reyna's hair and waited for her to continue, his interest waning.

"She chose the Mountain."

Oberyn tugged on the lock of Reyna's hair and she cried out in pain, his eyes turned back to her and he placed a kiss where the lock had pulled. He whispered a quick apology, but Reyna knew that her husband's mind was miles away. She remembered when they had first met, he had told her and Tyrion the story of the Mountain and his sister Ellia. How the Mountain killed her children, raped her, then murdered her.

"Who has Tyrion chosen as his champion?" Oberyn asked, leaning in so that his cheek rested against her forehead.

"He wanted Jaime, but Jaime said he wasn't as strong with his left hand. Jaime seemed pretty devastated that he couldn't fight for his brother," Reyna sighed. Oberyn straightened up and looked his wife right in the eyes.

"How do you know Jaime was devastated?" He asked, suspicion in his voice.

"I just came from Tyrion's cell and Jaime was in there as well," she explained innocently. She certainly wasn't going to tell her husband about Jaime playing with her hair and the touches he had given her.

"I don't like the way he looks at you," Oberyn snarled, suddenly possessive. Reyna understood why Oberyn didn't like Jaime; he didn't like anything to do with the Lannister's.

"We are old friends, nothing else," Reyna reassured him, but Oberyn still looked angry.

"You haven't seen the way he looks at you when you're not looking," he growled, pulling Reyna's hips into his own. Reyna let out a low moan and an appreciative smirk crossed his lips.

"How does he look at me?" Reyna asked, running her hands up his chest, fingering the opening of his robes.

"He looks at you like he could just eat you up, and I don't blame him," her husband snarled, his teeth grazing her ear.

"Do you want to eat me up?" The casual way that Reyna asked seemed to turn him on even more. He snarled against her skin and let his hands drift to the hem of her dress. Reyna's cheeks flared up as she looked around to see if anyone was around.

"I want every man to hear your moans and know that I'm the one that caused them," Oberyn purred as he dropped to his knees. Reyna tried to push him away, her embarrassment getting the better of her, but Oberyn grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the wall.

"Do you not want me to pleasure you?" He asked innocently. Reyna hesitated for a moment too long and suddenly Oberyn's head was beneath her dress. From the first moment, she felt her husband's tongue Reyna's resolve failed. She placed her fist in front of her mouth and moaned into it, not wanting to be too loud. Then suddenly his fingers were there, brushing caressing, and finally entering her heat. His lips attached to her clit and sucked while his fingers curled inside of her.

"Oberyn, please," Reyna whispered desperately, already feeling the rise of her pleasure. Oberyn quickly obliged and sped up his pace. Reyna bit so hard on her hand that she was afraid that she had drawn blood. Her pleasure peaked and the only thing holding her up was Oberyn's powerful hands.

"How I do love pleasuring you," he groaned as he pulled his head out from underneath her dress. Reyna pulled him up and slammed her lips against his, tasting herself against his tongue. Oberyn moaned into her mouth and palmed her breast through the fabric of her dress.

"I can't wait to show you off in Dorne," he smiled into the kiss. Reyna froze and Oberyn immediately detected the shift in her mood. Her eyes were wide with fear and her skin became clammy and grey. Oberyn went to stroke her face, but Reyna flinched away from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Reyna shook her head and pushed Oberyn away, stalking down the garden path. Oberyn followed, becoming increasingly concerned for his wife.

"You need to tell me why you freeze every time someone mentions Dorne," he ordered. Reyna stopped and turned so suddenly that Oberyn had only a second to stop before he ran into her.

"I need to tell you nothing," she snarled with so much venom that it almost scared Oberyn.

"I am your husband now. If something happened, then I need to know so that I can protect you. Does it have something to do with Aren Dayne?" Oberyn asked. He seemed to have hit a sore spot for her because her hand went to her stomach and she looked as if she was going to be sick.

"I don't need protecting. Don't follow me," she commanded before stalking away once more. Reyna had never been angrier in her life. Just because she was married to Oberyn that didn't mean that he could just demand information from her. He was Dornish after all, didn't they believe in women being just as free as men? Treated like equals?

She stalked into their shared room and slammed the door so hard that the candle on the table shook. Reyna dismissed the two Dornish maids that Oberyn had gifted her and plopped down on the bed. She needed to be alone with her thoughts. However, that didn't seem to be a very viable option because moments later there was a knock on the door. Reyna huffed and threw open the door, scaring the page carrying the Tyrell crest.

"Your grandmother requests your presence for a late lunch," the page announced. Reyna motioned with her hand for him to lead the way and followed him down towards the beach. Olenna Tyrell had quite the spread for the two of them. Lemon cakes, lamb, Dornish wine, chocolate pastries, chicken wings, fresh strawberries, and cookies in the shapes of roses and suns.

"Will it just be us two or the entirety of our extended family?" Reyna teased as she placed a kiss on her grandmother's cheek. Olenna smiled up at her eldest grandchild and offered her a seat.

"Just you and me. I feel that we have not talked much with everything going on. The wedding and the trial," Olenna explained as a servant poured them wine.

"Yes, Oberyn mentioned that everything was a little rushed," Reyna smiled as she took a long sip of the sweet wine.

"How is your new husband?" Olenna asked, she was cutting into a piece of lamb while Reyna had picked up a sun shaped cookie.

"Very attentive," Reyna chuckled, deciding not to tell her grandmother about the fight they had just had.

"You received some very nice wedding presents. I think that you will both be pleased," Olenna trilled, buttering up a pastry.

"Presents? I haven't received any presents," Reyna explained in confusion.

"They've been sent ahead of you to Dorne," the older woman explained. Reyna dropped her cookie untouched on the plate and motioned for the man to refill her wine glass.

"About Dorne, Grandmother, I…," Reyna began, but Olenna stopped her granddaughter with a lift of her finger.

"Let me answer your question before you even ask it. Going to Dorne is not negotiable. If your husband decides to take you then I will not try to stop him," Olenna snapped.

"But Grandmother, you know why I cannot go," Reyna hissed. Olenna looked up at the servant and dismissed him with a wave.

"What Aren did to you happened a long time ago. What does Oberyn say about it?" The woman asked. Reyna refused to reply, instead she drained her wine in one gulp and refilled it once more.

"Don't tell me he doesn't know! Reyna you need to tell him," Olenna argued.

"I need to tell him nothing!" Reyna snarled right back. Olenna looked taken aback at her granddaughter's tone but met the younger woman with equal ferocity.

"The Dayne's are sworn to the Martell's. Prince Oberyn needs to know if one of his subjects abused his wife," she said reasonably.

"I was not his wife when it happened."

"Well you are now. And if this information comes from anyone but yourself it may be misunderstood. Better for everyone if you tell him," her grandmother warned. Reyna rolled her eyes and shoved a chocolate pastry in her mouth. No one could ever understand what she had gone through, because none of them had lived through it. If Reyna ever saw Aren Dayne again, it would only be to put him in a prison.

Reyna finished her lunch with her grandmother and decided to walk down to the beach, needing a long and calming walk. She had barely gone ten feet when someone shouted her name. She turned and immediately tensed when she saw Bronn jogging to catch up with her.

"What do you want now?" Reyna snapped as she continued to walk. Bronn, who was a good foot taller than her, easily caught up and kept pace with her. Reyna watched him from the corner of her eyes, trying to judge his sobriety. Almost as if he had read her mind, Bronn held up his hands in submission.

"Clean as a whistle," he chuckled in the thick Northern accent that used to drive her wild. Ever since the incident at the wedding Reyna had only felt contempt for the sellsword.

"Why did you seek me out?" She asked, already irritated. Bronn caught her elbow and forced her to stop. Reyna shot him a warning look and he removed his hand.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok," he replied politely. Reyna's eyebrows raised in surprise and she turned her full attention to her former lover.

"Ok? Why would you care if I was ok?" Reyna asked in surprise. Bronn tilted his hips and leaned a little closer to her. His behavior was a little strange, but Reyna didn't read too much into it.

"Surely he told you," Bronn remarked, a secret little smile on his lips.

"Stop playing games Bronn, just tell me," Reyna snapped, crossing her arms. Bronn looked around them and leaned in so that they were inches apart. When Reyna tried to move, he grabbed onto her hips and kept her close.

"I just came from Tyrion. Apparently, your husband has offered himself up as Tyrion's champion."

Reyna's stomach dropped and she could feel the blood drain from her face. Bronn finally released her and watched her carefully, almost as if was expecting her to hit him. When Reyna finally regained control of her muscles she pushed past Bronn, desperately in search of a Martell page.

"Where is my husband?" Reyna hissed at the first boy in orange she could find. The boy dropped the papers he had been holding and dropped to the floor to retrieve them. Reyna stood over him impatiently, but he didn't answer until he gathered his things.

"He went to the brothel with Ellaria," he answered, his voice shaking at the sight of Reyna's rage filled eyes.

"Order someone to ready my horse," she commanded before running to the stables.


	15. Chapter 15

Oberyn had never needed more of a release than he did today. After his fight with Reyna, he had visited Tyrion to talk about his trial. This could be his only chance to get revenge on the Mountain. Tyrion had cautioned him against it and when Oberyn demanded to know why the imps only answer had been Reyna. The prince had felt guilty for not thinking of it earlier. He and Reyna had only been married for a few days; what if he died in this trial? But Oberyn knew his skills much better than Tyrion, so he was sure he could win against the brute. Ellaria had found him later and invited him to the brothel with her. She had been feeling lonely lately, but Oberyn had been spending time with his new wife. Ellaria would have to learn to share him.

"I have missed you, my love," she purred as the women paraded themselves in front of them. Oberyn smirked back at her and gave her a deep kiss. It felt strange to compare the two most important women in his life, but he couldn't help it.

Ellaria was almost predictable in her ways of loving him, while Reyna was intense and uncontrollable. He never knew what Reyna would do or say next and that was what intrigued him so much. Every day would be a surprise with her.

"Who should we pick?" Ellaria whispered as they looked over the girls. Before Oberyn could make a decision, one of his men opened the door and bowed before them. Oberyn sat up and frowned at the interruption, but a small smile graced his lips when he saw his wife enter.

"You've come to join us," Ellaria smiled, but both of their faces fell at the sight of Reyna's expression. Oberyn had never seen his wife so angry and yet so calm at the same time. Her eyes held an inferno of rage, while her face and body remained exceptionally calm.

"Leave us," Reyna demanded with all the grace and control of a queen. The women, sensing that there was danger, quickly grabbed their clothes and rushed out of the room. Oberyn's servant closed the door behind them, a look of terror on his face. Oberyn stood and went to touch his wife, but before he could reach her, she stepped forward and smacked him across the face. Ellaria gasped and Oberyn remained silent, his own rage bubbled up along with his arousal.

"When were you going to tell me?" She growled, her eyes narrowing. Oberyn was thoroughly confused. Reyna must have known that he and Ellaria were still seeing each other, he would probably never stop.

"You know I often visit brothels," he replied confidently. Reyna released a long shaky breath as if she was barely containing herself. Ellaria stood and took a cautious step towards Reyna, but the younger woman shot her a warning look that stopped the Dornish woman in her tracks.

"I just had lunch with my grandmother and decided to take a walk on the beach. Bronn found me and gave me a very interesting piece of information. Do you want to know what he told me?" She asked, her voice wavering as she tried to keep control. Oberyn glanced at Ellaria, but the woman only shrugged her shoulders. None of them had spoken to or about Bronn since the wedding.

"He had just been with Tyrion…," Reyna continued. Now Oberyn's stomach dropped and everything became clear. Bronn must have told her about Tyrion's new champion.

"I'll ask again. When were you going to tell me?" His wife asked, her hands balling up into fists. Oberyn reached for her again, but Reyna smacked his hands away, her face going white.

"Forgive me, wife, I…," Oberyn began but Reyna interrupted him.

"Don't you dare! How could you!?" She screamed, finally snapping.

"What did he do?" Ellaria asked, still in the dark. Reyna's eyes softened when she looked at Ellaria like she was sympathizing with the woman.

"Oberyn has offered himself to be Tyrion's champion against the Mountain," she explained in a strained voice. Ellaria whipped around to look at her lover, disbelief shining in her eyes. Reyna began pacing up and down the room, her eyes never leaving Oberyn. She looked like a wolf getting ready to pounce.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Ellaria asked, her hands gripping onto his shoulders. Reyna scoffed and the two lovers turned to her. She had stopped her pacing and was generously filling up a wine glass.

"Revenge," she snarled. Oberyn was never usually surprised, but he found himself suddenly stunned. He and his wife had known each other for the better part of three weeks and already she knew him better than most.

"He wants revenge for what the Mountain did to Elia," she hissed before draining her glass.

"You don't know what it felt like to lose her," Oberyn choked out, his memories of his sister flashing through his mind. Reyna slammed her cup down, startling Oberyn.

"I know better than anyone why you want revenge!" She snapped. A moment later her face softened like she had not meant to say the words. She turned away, almost embarrassed and placed her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook and for a moment Oberyn thought she was crying, but when his wife looked up again, he realized that she had been shaking with anger.

"Did you think of nothing but revenge when you decided this? What about Ellaria? Your children? Your house? What about…?" She yelled and then stopped. Oberyn quirked his eyebrow at her last question. He had a very strong feeling that she had been about to ask about herself, but had stopped short, not wanting to reveal her true feelings.

"I am a skilled fighter. I have no doubt that I'll win," he said confidently.

"I grew up watching the Mountain fight, Oberyn. He's a living demon. No man has ever beaten him," she hissed back. And now true terror fought its way across Reyna's face. The terror of him dying, the terror of being a widow, the terror of truly being alone again.

"I will not stand by and watch you die," she whispered, her voice cracking as tears filled her eyes. Oberyn gripped her by the shoulders and this time she did not flinch away from him. Instead, she allowed him to envelop her in a tight hug and even let her arms wrap around his waist.

"I will die one day, but not that day," he promised her as he pressed his lips to the top of her head. Reyna tilted her face up and caught Oberyn's mouth in a deep kiss that was unlike any that they had ever shared. It was not filled with heat or lust or even happiness. It was a sad, longing kiss that almost felt like a goodbye. When they parted, she let her head fall and Oberyn glanced behind him at Ellaria. There was a strange almost possessive look in her eyes, something that he had never seen before.

"I need to do this, and no one can convince me otherwise," he announced to both women. Reyna let out another shaky breath and shoved Oberyn away from her. He stumbled backward into Ellaria and gave his wife a shocked look.

"Then you cannot convince me to be there to watch your slaughter," she snarled. And with that, his wife picked up her skirts and stormed out of the brothel, the page boy tripping over himself to follow her.

"I need to do this Ellaria," he whispered to his paramour. Ellaria nodded her head but otherwise remained silent. He and Ellaria spent the next few hours together in the brothel before returning to the Red Keep. While they were traversing the gardens, they were approached by the most unlikely of visitors.

"Prince Oberyn, may I speak to you in private?" Jaime Lannister asked politely. Ellaria gave Oberyn a strange look but let the two men walk forward together. Oberyn was brought back to the last time he walked with a Lannister. It had been with Cersei, just before his wedding and Tyrion's trial. It had been an uncomfortable talk, but something told the Dornish prince that this one would be just a little more awkward.

"What did you wish to discuss?" Oberyn asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I wish for us to be open and honest with each other. Does that sound agreeable to you?" The Lannister asked, stopping near a fountain and running his real hand through the water.

"Let me take a guess, this is about my wife," Oberyn snarled, dropping all attempts at being friendly. As far as he was concerned Jaime already had two strikes against him. One, for being a Lannister, and one for being in love with his wife.

"You cannot do this to her," Jaime snapped, splashing water over the lip of the fountain.

"I thought that this is what you would want. You surely think that the Mountain will kill me. With me dead, your father might ask you to renounce the Kingsguard and take a wife. Reyna would be a perfect choice. A noble lady of good birth and from a good house. And it must help that you're absolutely in love with her," Oberyn ranted, snatching a rose off a nearby bush. Jaime tensed up at that and turned to gaze up at the castle.

"Reyna won't admit it, and you probably haven't noticed, but she's hopelessly in love with you. I saw it at the wedding, and I saw it when you were together at the trial. Even when she's angry with you I can see how much she loves you," Jaime explained, tracing the designs on his golden hand. Oberyn took a moment to let everything Jaime said sink in. He had always known that Reyna was attracted to him, but he had never considered her deeper feelings, that is until earlier in the brothel.

"I need to do this. You wouldn't understand," Oberyn snarled. He tried to walk away but Jaime stepped in front of him and stopped him.

"I wouldn't understand? I know exactly how it feels to want revenge. But you also have to realize what there is at stake. You're newly married, you have a lover and a family to look after!" Jaime yelled.

"I will not lose, but even if I do, they can all take care of themselves," Oberyn growled and turned on his heel. He hadn't made it four feet before Jaime spoke up again.

"Not Reyna!" He called after the viper. Oberyn stopped, his shoulders tensed and spun around the face the Lannister.

"I know Reyna, she's stronger than she looks," he spat, suddenly feeling extremely protective and possessive.

"You've known Reyna for what, two months? I've known her my whole life. Reyna puts on a brave face but if you die it will destroy her. I'm not sure if she'll be able to survive that. It pains me to say, but I think you're the first person she's ever truly loved."

"I never thought that you of all people would try to convince me not to fight. I thought you hated me," Oberyn countered, still a little suspicious.

"I do hate you, but I love Reyna more, and I won't stand aside and watch her heart get broken," Jaime explained proudly.

"Then what do you expect me to do? I have to fight," Oberyn sighed. Jaime simply smirked and began to go through his plan. When everything was said it seemed like the perfect plan, now to put it in motion before tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

Reyna closed her eyes for a moment, letting the warm summer breeze caress her face. If not for the current circumstances today would be a near perfect day. But today was going to be far from content. She and Tyrion were standing side by side next to the fighting arena that overlooked Blackwater Bay and spectators were now finding seats and placing bets. Reyna had been hiding from Oberyn ever since their encounter in the brothel. She had stormed out only seconds after their hug had ended and had ordered her maids to keep Oberyn out of the room. She had heard him fighting with the girls last night, but he eventually gave up and went to spend the night with Ellaria. Thinking back on it, if Oberyn died today then Reyna would regret that decision for the rest of her life.

"I fear for him," Reyna finally said out loud. Tyrion reached up and held Reyna's hand, comforting not only her but also himself. He had been very skeptical about accepting Oberyn's help, but after Bronn had rejected the offer the Dornish prince was really his only option.

"He's called the Red Viper for a reason, we need to have faith," Tyrion replied, his shaking voice giving away his nerves. Reyna nodded silently and started looking around the crowd. Cersei, Tywin, and Jaime all sat in the royal box with Margaery and Olenna sitting just to the right of them. Margaery shot her sister a worried look and Reyna suddenly wished they were together.

"He is ready," Ellaria announced as she and Oberyn appeared at Reyna's side. Reyna looked to them and had to do a double take. There was something different about her husband and it wasn't just the nerves making her see things. The man looked so much like Oberyn that they could be twins, but something about the man's demeanor irked Reyna. He was almost too confident like he was trying too hard to be like Oberyn.

"Are you ready?" Tyrion asked, obviously not seeing anything wrong with Oberyn.

"I have been preparing for this day since my sister's murder." The Oberyn look alike answered. Even his voice was similar, but Reyna had spent many years in courts around Westeros. She could pick out a pretender and easily as breathing. Just then the Mountain entered the courtyard, his huge bulking frame almost big enough to block out the sun. Reyna had only seen the Mountain a hand full of times, but each time he took her breath away. The only man that even came close to him in size was the Hound, the Mountains own brother, but even he was a good foot shorter.

"You are going to fight that?" Ellaria asked, her nerves finally coming to the surface. Reyna had to give this pretender some credit, his smirk looked like it had been ripped right from Oberyn's face.

"I am going to kill that," he replied, turning to look at Reyna. Reyna met his stare and the look on his face changed. He looked almost nervous like he knew he had been caught, but Reyna said nothing. If he was here instead of Oberyn, there must certainly be a reason.

"Are the champions ready?" Tywin asked from the head seat. The Mountain roared and the crowd cheered for him. The fake Oberyn was about to walk out when Ellaria grabbed him. It was unclear to Reyna whether Ellaria knew about the imposter and was acting or if she was really in the dark.

"Do not leave me alone in this world," she whispered, her voice full of passion.

"Never," he replied in a low voice. They shared a passionate kiss, Ellaria clinging to him like it would be their last. Then the fake turned to Reyna. Ellaria and Tyrion stepped back to give them a little privacy.

"Wish me, well wife," the imposter almost commanded. If Reyna hadn't figured it out yet she would have after that. Oberyn would never command her, and he would certainly never say anything like that.

"You have my confidence, husband," she replied. They each leaned forward and gave the other a polite kiss on the cheek. Anyone watching would think that Reyna was still angry with her husband. Fake Oberyn turned and walked to the middle of the courtyard, twirling his spear and acting just as confident as Reyna imagined the real Oberyn would.

"Let the battle commence!" Tywin shouted above the cheering. While the two fought Reyna began to scan the crowd. If Oberyn wasn't fighting, then certainly he would be in the crowd somewhere. She recognized courtiers, servants, even some common folk, but she couldn't find Oberyn. There wasn't even someone who looked like they were in disguise.

"Are you nervous for your husband?" Ellaria asked, reaching out and holding Reyna's hand. Reyna observed her Dornish friend, her face passive and as blank as a stone. It was certain to her now that Ellaria really believed that the man fighting was her lover.

"That is not my husband," Reyna replied calmly. Ellaria gave her a sympathetic look, obviously thinking that Reyna was still upset. Fake Oberyn was the first to land a blow, a sharp stab to the Mountains leg. Tyrion cheered and rattled his chains, even Jaime let a victorious smile cross his lips when Cersei wasn't looking.

The Mountain landed a lucky kick and Fake Oberyn went flying. Ellaria's grip on Reyna grew tighter and Reyna placed a comforting arm around the woman's shoulder. The Mountain chopped the head off Fake Oberyn's spear and he managed to twirl away towards a page waiting with another spear.

"I will hear you confess before you die. I am the brother of Elia Martell. You killed her children, you raped her, then you killed her. Confess and this will end much quicker," Fake Oberyn laughed. The Mountain only growled and threw himself back into battle. He managed to grab onto Fake Oberyn's shoulder and threw him to the ground. Even Reyna couldn't hold in her gasp at that. Fake Oberyn twisted on the ground and managed to raise his spear directly into the Mountain's stomach. Reyna couldn't help but look right at Cersei as Fake Oberyn strut around the larger man. Her face now held a look of fear, something that was new to Reyna.

"You raped her! You murdered her! You killed her children!" The imposter screamed. He was now behind the Mountain and with quick work sliced the man's ankle so that he fell to the ground, unable to walk. Then Fake Oberyn was facing him and jabbed the spear into the Mountain's chest. Blood went flying from the man's mouth as he fell flat onto his back. Hope bubbled in Reyna's chest and she caught eyes with Jaime. He was sporting another victorious smile that he shared with her before turning back to the battle.

"Wait, are you dying? No, no, you haven't confessed," Fake Oberyn growled as he removed the spear. He circled the large man and for one moment Reyna realized why Oberyn chose this man. They moved in a way very similar to the viper Oberyn was named after. They moved fluidly, almost like they were underwater.

"Who gave you the order! Admit it!" Fake Oberyn screamed. Reyna and Ellaria now clung to each other, afraid for the outcome.

"Just kill him," Reyna heard Tyrion whisper. Fake Oberyn was still circling the Mountain when Reyna finally saw him. Oberyn was walking up the steps from the beach, his hands casually behind his back, watching the scene with an amused expression. But Reyna wasn't the only one to notice him, several people in the crowd noticed as well and began to whisper. The whispering caught the attention of Cersei and Tywin and Tywin rose to his feet as if he couldn't believe it.

"Admit it!" Fake Oberyn snarled. Then the Mountain's arm swung out, knocking the smaller man's feet out from under him. Ellaria let out a shriek, still unaware of the real Oberyn's presence. The Mountain grabbed the imposter by the neck and lifted him above him. Fake Oberyn scratched at the man but he stopped once the Mountain punched him. Blood and even a few teeth went flying and Ellaria nearly took off Reyna's arm with her pulling.

"I raped her!" Another punch. "I smashed her children's heads against the wall!" Another punch.

The Mountain rolled so that Fake Oberyn was underneath him. He placed his thumbs over the man's eyes and began to squeeze. Reyna turned her head away and found herself looking at Tyrion. He still hadn't seen Oberyn either, his focus completely on the scene unfolding before him.

"I murdered her with her children's blood still on my hands. I squeezed her head just like this until it popped!" The Mountain roared over Fake Oberyn's screams. Another second later and his head imploded, blood and little bits of brain scattering across the stone.

Ellaria released Reyna and fell to her knees screaming. Reyna looked straight at Oberyn and saw that his eyes were filled with a mix of satisfaction and pity. The Mountain was still going to die, but he had not won the fight for Tyrion's life. She felt the whole courts eyes on her, so she grabbed onto her stomach as if she were sickened and swayed. A Martell page came up and helped steady her so that she wouldn't fall.

"They both died…," Tyrion whispered, his tone a little hopeful.

"But Oberyn died first," Reyna replied. Tyrion looked down at his hands and then everyone looked up at the sound of a single person clapping. Those who had not been aware of Oberyn now saw him and screams and gasps erupted in the courtyard. Ellaria barked a relieved laugh while Tyrion looked both shocked and furious.

"I got my wishes. He confessed and now he will die," Oberyn smirked. He walked past his doubles body and clicked his tongue in disappointment. Tywin was still in such a state of shock that he said nothing. Reyna felt that Tywin thought that this would be killing two birds with one stone for him. Now he would be rid of both Tyrion and Oberyn, but once again his plans were foiled.

"Forgive me, Lord Tyrion, for tricking you. But someone convinced me that this was the better plan," he addressed as he strut closer to the trio. Ellaria ran at him and the two met in a heated embrace. As the two pulled away Oberyn turned to Reyna, but theirs would not be a happy reunion. He approached her with arms wide open, but instead of falling into them Reyna only curtsied politely, her rage boiling to new levels.

"I am glad you are unharmed, husband," she said in her perfect courtier's voice. Oberyn's face fell and his arms dropped to his side. The two Kingsguard beside Tyrion yanked on his chains and began dragging him away. Reyna caught Cersei's eye and the two women shared a long look. Cersei let a victorious smile grace her lips, but it was much more menacing than Jaime's had been. Reyna gave her the smallest of curtsies before turning on her heel and marching out of the courtyard. She needed to be alone, far away from her husband, the royal family, and the bloody mess her life had become.


	17. Chapter 17

Oberyn felt like his mission in life had been fulfilled. The Mountain was dead, his sister avenged, and he was still alive to tell the tale. He was currently sleeping with Ellaria in her small room in the Red Keep; Reyna was still refusing to see him. They were heading back to Dorne today and he was relieved. He could finally get out of this stinking shit pile of a city and back to his beautiful home. He would be together with his brother, his daughters, his love, and his wife. Thinking about his wife made Oberyn incredibly sad. She was separating them, and he already knew how she felt about Dorne. She was probably terrified and wouldn't let him help her.

"Good morning, my love," Ellaria murmured as she rolled over to face him. Oberyn smiled back and gave her a long kiss.

"Are you happy to be leaving?" He asked her, feeling her curves as she moved on top of him. Oberyn groaned as she began to pleasure him, but truly he couldn't take his mind off his wife. He missed her gentle kisses and the way she could turn from gentle and submissive to dominant in a mere matter of seconds.

"I look forward to Reyna meeting your daughters," Ellaria replied as she kissed his neck. Oberyn smiled at that. He too was excited for Reyna to meet everyone. Maybe once she was in Dorne he would finally receive some answers.

"We should get ready," Ellaria said after an hour of fun. Oberyn agreed and together they walked down to the dock to make sure everything was being loaded. What Oberyn hadn't expected to see were Reyna and Jaime Lannister standing close together on the pier. Jaime was holding Reyna's hand with his golden one and his real hand reached up to brush a piece of hair behind her ear. Reyna blushed and turned her head downwards. Jaime grabbed her chin and lifted it upwards so that they were looking at each other. He whispered something to her and leaned in, obviously to kiss her.

"Hello wife," Oberyn said as he approached the two. Reyna and Jaime jumped apart, each sporting a similar blush. Reyna dropped into a polite curtsey while Jaime bowed his head.

"I was just saying goodbye," Jaime explained nervously. Oberyn nodded, not believing a single word. He looked to his wife and found her staring at the ocean, her eyes a mix of embarrassment, fear, and sadness.

"Thank you for seeing us off, Ser, but we should be fine from here," Oberyn announced, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. Reyna stiffened and turned away, walking up the pier to where her family waited. Her brother, Loras, gave her a strong hug and whispered something encouraging in her ear. Her sister gave her a kiss on the cheek and rubbed her upper arms, sympathy shining in her eyes. Her father and grandmother each said something to her. She reacted the same way to each statement, a stone face and a brisk nod. After that, she simply walked up the gangplank and into the cabin of the ship.

"Thank you for seeing us off," Oberyn said to the Tyrell's. Margaery stepped up and gave her good brother a tight hug.

"She'll be fine. She's just nervous," the woman explained. Oberyn pulled away and searched his good sister's face for a long moment.

"Will you now tell me what happened?" He asked, aware that everyone was waiting for him. Margaery looked around then leaned into his ear.

"Your brother will tell you. Just watch her and Aren Dayne very carefully. Never let them be alone together," she warned before pulling away. Oberyn quirked an eyebrow but stepped away and boarded the ship. Normally he liked to wait until they were in the open sea to go below deck, but he knew that he needed to check on his wife. Reyna was in the main cabin, usually reserved for the lord, her back to the door. Oberyn entered quietly and slowly closed the door. Reyna turned her head slightly and caught sight of him. He could see her shoulders tighten, but they immediately slacked when she realized that she was trapped.

"Please talk to me," he whispered, slowly approaching him. Reyna turned, her eyes still on the floor. He knew that it had been a hard few weeks for her, but he only wanted to help.

"You want me to talk?" She snarled. "Let's talk about how you lied to me and betrayed my friend!"

"I did it for you, Reyna!" He shouted back, his patience snapping like a rope under immense pressure. Reyna's eyes widened in surprise, but his tone only seemed to make her angrier.

"You did it for me? Tyrion is going to die now! If you had fought, you probably would've won!" She screamed. Oberyn quickly approached her until he had her backed into a corner. He placed a hand on either side of her head and leaned down so that their faces were inches apart.

"I didn't even come up with this stupid plan! Jaime Lannister did. He didn't want you to become a widow within a week," he snapped. Reyna's jaw clenched and she pushed at his chest, but Oberyn grabbed her upper arms and squeezed so that she couldn't escape.

"I did all of this because I care about you, Reyna!" He growled. Reyna finally relaxed, her mouth opening slightly. When she didn't respond Oberyn got frustrated and released her. He started walking to the door but stopped when Reyna made a noise.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry because I'm not," she started, her voice wobbling. Oberyn didn't immediately turn to look at her, he only glanced over his shoulder to let her know that he was listening.

"What will you say then?" He asked quietly. Reyna slowly approached him, almost like she was afraid that he would run away. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in close to his ear.

"I care about you too. More than I'd like to admit," she whispered, a tear falling from her cheek and onto his shoulder. Oberyn squeezed his eyes shut as she wrapped her arms around his middle and squeezed him.

"Are we okay?" She whispered. Oberyn chuckled and turned so that they faced each other. He placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her face so that he could lean down and give her a kiss.

"I just want to protect you and make you happy," he whispered against her lips. Reyna smirked and pulled him closer, pressing her whole body against him. Oberyn groaned and laced a hand in her chestnut locks.

"You make me so happy," she snarled against him. Oberyn moved her back until they both fell onto the bed, his hands immediately making their way up her dress. Just as Oberyn had lifted Reyna's dress and dropped his pants there was a knock on the door. Oberyn snarled and pulled away from the expanse of Reyna's neck where he had been bringing old marks back. Reyna sighed in frustration and let her head fall back against the pillows, straightening her dress.

"Yes?" Oberyn asked. There was no answer so Oberyn finally pushed himself up and opened the door. Ellaria stood on the other side, leaning on the door frame, an almost expectant look in her eyes.

"I came to join you," she purred, trying to push past him into the room. Oberyn placed a solid hand on her shoulder and pulled her back out into the hallway. He looked back into the room before closing the door and saw Reyna's face clouded with worry and a touch of nerves.

"What is the matter?" Ellaria asked after Oberyn had shut the door.

"I'm trying to reconcile things with my wife," he explained, pinching the bridge of his nose. Ellaria stuck out her hip and leaned against the wall behind her.

"Am I to be forgotten all over again now that you and your wife have made up?" She snapped, a look of hurt flashing through her eyes. Oberyn reached out to touch her, but she pulled away, her face awash with anger.

"I would never forget you, my love. I just need to smooth things over here," he tried to explain.

"In King's Landing, you spent almost every hour with her," she snapped back at him. Oberyn sighed and motioned for Ellaria to move away from the door. He didn't want his wife to hear him and his mistress fighting. Once they were further down the hall Oberyn turned on her and knew from the look in her eyes that she had seen him change from man to viper.

"I have been married for four days Ellaria. If you cannot share me for even that amount of time how will we handle the rest of my marriage?" He hissed. Ellaria must have realized that he was right because she blushed and looked down at the floor. Oberyn reached out and brushed a piece of hair behind his loves ear, causing her to look up.

"I know you feel that I have been neglecting you, but once we are in Dorne things will settle. Reyna will eventually find someone else to keep her occupied when I am not around." Even as the words left his mouth his stomach twisted at the thought.

"She will not. She told me at your wedding that she plans to remain faithful," Ellaria explained, but Oberyn felt that she had something else to say.

"She will learn," he muttered mostly to himself. Ellaria straightened up and looked over Oberyn's shoulder. He turned and caught sight of his young wife, looking radiant in a new gown of bright yellow. He couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips and he held out his hand for her.

"I was going to walk on the deck. Care to join me?" Reyna asked, looking between her husband and Ellaria. Before Oberyn could respond Ellaria butt in.

"Actually, I was hoping to take your husband back to my rooms. Do you mind?" Ellaria asked, her voice laced with jealousy and competition. Some strange emotion passed through Reyna's eyes, but it was so quick that Oberyn couldn't decipher it.

"Be my guest," Reyna responded and stepped to the side to allow them to pass. Before Ellaria could pull him away Oberyn leaned forward, cupped Reyna's face in his hands, and pressed a deep kiss to her lips.

"We arrive in Dorne tomorrow afternoon. Tonight, I shall stay with you," he whispered to her, almost as a punishment to Ellaria's possessiveness. Reyna smirked and nodded her head, quickly turning to walk up the stairs to the deck.

"Come, lover, make up for lost time," Ellaria giggled as she lead him away.


	18. Chapter 18

Reyna had never felt more nervous in her entire life. She could finally see the outline of the Dornish mountains, and she could make out the large fishing village that they were to dock in. A huge crowd of people had gathered to welcome home their prince and new princess. Last night Oberyn had slept with her as he had promised, but it had done nothing to calm her racing heart. Reyna hadn't seen Dorne since she was eighteen, and she had planned never to see it again. Now here she was, the newest Princess of Dorne, about to descend the gangplank and meet her people.

"Will they like me?" Reyna asked as her husband appeared at her side. The Dornish people cheered when Oberyn appeared and he wrapped an arm around Reyna's shaking frame.

"Do not be afraid. The Dornish cannot hate a beautiful woman," he whispered before nipping at her ear. That earned a roaring cheer from the crowd and Reyna chuckled.

"And your daughters? Can they?" She asked, a new wave of nerves flowing through her. Oberyn stood behind her and wrapped his arm around her middle.

"My daughters have no reason to hate you. And I doubt that you'll give them one," he chuckled into her ear. Reyna rested her head against his shoulder and tried to draw in some calming breaths. When the ship finally docked Oberyn was the first one off, clearly excited to be back home.

"What a most glorious welcome!" He shouted happily as the people gathered all bowed to him. Now it was Ellaria at Reyna's side, the older woman giving her a comforting pat on the back.

"Your husband is right. You have nothing to fear from our people," she smiled and followed Oberyn off the boat. Reyna took one last steadying breath before walking down the gangplank to join her husband.

"Please welcome my wife, the Lady Reyna of House Tyrell! Your new princess!" Oberyn yelled out to the crowd. Reyna couldn't suppress her smile as everyone knelt to her. She bowed her head in respect and the people jumped up clapping.

"Prince Oberyn's new wife is so pretty!" A little girl smiled up at her mother as Reyna neared Oberyn. Reyna turned and took in the small child who could be no older than six. Oberyn turned and watched as Reyna knelt in front of the girl.

"Hello, what's your name?" Reyna smiled. The child hid behind her mothers' skirts, her thumb in her mouth. Reyna tilted her head patiently and soon the little girl poked her head out.

"Jelissa," the little muttered, still tugging at her mother's skirts.

"That's a beautiful name. Is this your first time meeting the prince?" Reyna asked, holding out a hand. Jelissa hesitantly took Reyna's hand and allowed the princess to lead her over to Oberyn.

"My Prince, this is Lady Jelissa," Reyna smiled down at the child. Jelissa hid partially behind Reyna's skirts but she smiled when Oberyn leaned down to greet her.

"Hello, my lady, it is a great pleasure to meet you," Oberyn smiled, first at Jelissa then up at his wife. Reyna returned the smile and knelt once again, so she was eye level with the child. She reached up and pulled one of the diamond pins Margaery had given her from her hair, handing it to Jelissa.

"A present from your new Princess," Reyna smiled before tucking the pin in Jelissa's curly brown hair. Jelissa squealed excitedly and turned to stare at her mother.

"Thank you so much, my princess," Jelissa's mother smiled as she led her daughter away. Those assembled clapped and Oberyn helped his wife to her feet.

"If they didn't love you before, they sure do now," he murmured in her ear, pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek. The couple was presented with a fresh pair of horses and the two began the short ride to Sunspear. Reyna had only seen the castle once before so when it finally came into view she gasped. It was as if the whole area was bathed in perfect golden light, with every tower and spiral reflecting in red sandstone.

"My beautiful home," Oberyn smiled. Reyna reached out and grabbed onto the hand that held his reigns. Oberyn met her look, a warm smile overtaking his lips.

"Our home," she replied sweetly. Oberyn whooped and kicked his horse into a gallop. Reyna, never one to back down from a challenge, kicked her own horse and easily caught up to Oberyn. Her husband seemed to sense that they were now racing and leaned forward, spurring his horse on. Reyna laughed and leaned forward as well, her horse entering the castle just a foot before Oberyn's. Reyna sat up in the saddle and pushed the hair out of her face. She turned at the sound of clapping and saw Prince Doran approaching them in his wheelchair. Oberyn had mentioned that his gout had become much worse in recent years.

"Well done Lady Reyna. Not many can beat my brother in a race," Doran laughed as Oberyn dismounted and came around to help Reyna down. After she had dismounted her horse Oberyn kept her pinned against the animal, his lips coming crashing down into hers. Reyna let a little moan pass her lips as Oberyn's hands traced across her hips.

"Okay, enough of that. There will be plenty of time for that later," Doran chuckled as he approached them. Oberyn groaned and pulled away, giving his wife the kind of eyes that she had come to know meant that they would continue later.

"Welcome home, sister," Doran smiled as his guard helped him out of his chair.

"Thank you, brother," Reyna laughed as she met him in a hug. He fell against her slightly, but Reyna was quick enough to let him fall forward a little so she could support him.

"You remember my weapons master, Areo Hotah?" Doran asked as he gestured to his guard. Areo smiled as he bowed, and Reyna happily returned it. Areo had been a great friend to her after she had left the Dayne's. He was the first person to make her feel safe after her ordeal.

"Always a pleasure, Areo," she welcomed. He bowed his head respectfully to her, his smile never waning.

"Father!" A young girl screamed. Oberyn's face lit up as his eight daughters ran up to him. The youngest jumped up into her father's arms and Oberyn twirled her around. The three eldest daughters, who were either older or the same age as Reyna, eyed the new princess suspiciously, while the younger ones smiled sheepishly at her.

"I missed you, father!" The young child in Oberyn's arms squealed.

"I missed you too, little one," he smiled back, now turning towards Reyna. The little girl now noticed Reyna and gave her a large toothy grin.

"I'm Loreza! Are you father's new wife? Uncle Doran told us about you," she laughed.

"Yes, I am. It's very nice to meet you Loreza," Reyna smiled as she approached the two. Oberyn set down the child and went about making introductions. Reyna learned that five of the eight girls were mothered by Ellaria, while the other three had been mothered by other women. There was Obara, Nymeria, Tyene, Sarella, Elia, Obella, Dorea, and of course Loreza.

"Lovely to meet you all," Reyna smiled. The eldest three, Obara, Nymeria and Tyene looked her up and down, almost like they were assessing her. It made Reyna feel uncomfortable, but the remaining five seemed to warm to her nicely.

"Let's go inside. We had a lovely meal prepared for the two of you," Doran announced as he wheeled them towards the great hall. There was quite a scuffle to see which of the younger girls would get to sit next to Reyna, but Oberyn settled it by sitting Reyna between himself and Doran. That way no one could fight about the arrangements.

"How does it feel to be back, my lady?" Elia, Oberyn's middle child, asked. Reyna took a sip of Dornish wine and smiled when Oberyn placed a hand on her knee.

"Please just call me Reyna. And it feels strange. I haven't been here since I was eighteen," she answered, looking happily around at her new family.

"You stayed with the Dayne's, did you not?" Obara asked, taking a long sip of wine, her dark eyebrow raised warily. Suddenly Reyna's heart dropped, and she felt herself tense up. Doran cleared his throat and quickly changed the subject, but most of the people at the table had sensed the mood change. Oberyn squeezed her knee, but it was too late, Reyna was too far gone in her own memories. Being in Dorne had made so many emotions come to the surface and the protective wall she had put up around herself started to crack. The fire, the darkness, the blood, so much blood…

"Are you alright Reyna?" Elia asked. She was sitting across from Reyna and noticed how cold and quiet Reyna had grown. Reyna raised her eyes and focused on her new stepdaughter and it was like her brain restarted. The color flowed back into her cheeks and she sent the young woman a quick smile.

"Yes, I am. Thank you, Elia," Reyna responded before draining the rest of her wine glass. Oberyn leaned over and kissed his wife's temple, making sure that he kept his lips near her ear.

"May I visit you tonight?" He growled into her ear. His husky voice went straight to her core and she had to hold in the shiver that threatened to take over her body.

"Tonight, and every night," she purred back, rubbing a hand up to his thigh.

"Don't tease me or you'll end up flat on your back on this table with my head between your legs. Then I'll have to blame you for scarring my children," he growled, burying his nose in her hair.

"I'm sure they've seen, and some of them done, worse. It's the little ones that I'll be worried about. But if you insist," Reyna sighed and removed her hand. Oberyn reached out and grabbed her hand, this time placing it right onto his hard manhood.

"See what you do to me?" He asked, nipping at her skin. Reyna, feeling extremely bold, grabbed his hand and placed it in her lap. When he pressed down, he could feel the faint hint of her wetness underneath the silk.

"See what you do to me?" She asked right back.

"Are we interrupting?" Doran teased from Reyna's other side. Reyna blushed and turned to face her good brother. Oberyn chuckled and turned to his other side to talk to his second daughter Nymeria.

"How do you feel about being in Dorne?" Doran asked, taking Reyna's hand in his. Reyna glanced back at her husband, just to make sure that he wasn't paying attention.

"Will I have to see him?" She whispered, glancing around the room as if the person in question was about to jump out from behind a pillar.

"We are holding a party with all the nobles to welcome you to Dorne. He will most likely be there. Areo and many of my other guards have been warned. Does my brother know?" Doran asked, glancing past Reyna. Reyna heard her husband laugh at something one of his daughters said and she flinched.

"No, he does not," she confessed. Doran sighed and turned away, placing his elbows on the table before him.

"The longer you wait, the worse it will get," he told her, motioning for someone to refill his wine.

"It was long before we ever married. I don't see the problem," Reyna argued, her anger rising.

"The longer you're together the more his feelings will grow. I see it already. He's falling for you," Doran said, a small smile gracing his lips. Reyna turned and took in her husband's profile. She had seen him angry before, but she could only imagine how he would react when he found out. He had already shown how possessive he could be of her. If he found out about her past, then who knows what would happen.

"It won't become a problem. Trust me. Oberyn has more to worry about than me and my past," Reyna said through clenched teeth as she took a sip from her now full wine glass.


	19. Chapter 19

Oberyn could barely contain his moans as Reyna circled her hips above him. The things his wife could do to him… it was like he had never experienced sex before.

"Do that again," he hissed as she squeezed herself around him. Reyna smirked, repeating the motion and leaned down to capture his lips. Oberyn grabbed her by the shoulders and flipped them so he was now on top. With a snap of his hips, he began to pound into her, craving the moans that were pouring from her mouth. He bit down onto her shoulder territorially, addicted to giving her his marks.

"Oberyn!" She nearly screamed and Oberyn knew that he had her in the palm of his hand. This was his favorite moment, when Reyna became a quivering, moaning mess, barely able to string two words together.

"Right there," she breathed out as he managed to hit a particularly deep and sensitive spot. Her nails raked down his back and she locked her ankles around his waist. He could always tell when she was close, and she was giving him all the signs.

"What do you want, wife?" He panted right into her ear. Reyna wound her hand in his hair and yanked it so that they were looking into each other's eyes. Oberyn's moves faltered as he saw the desire flare in her eyes.

"Make me cum," she hissed, giving his hair one more hard tug. Oberyn quickly obliged and he soon followed afterward. He rolled off his wife and lay on his back, admiring the ceiling of Reyna's new room. This room had once belonged to his sister Elia, and if anyone should take it up again it should be his wife.

"I will never get tired of this," Oberyn groaned as Reyna rested her head on his chest. He traced invisible patterns on her sweaty back as the two relaxed, trying to regain their breath.

"Which part? The sex or this?" Reyna teased, rising on her elbow to look at him. Oberyn chuckled and turned to take in her post-sex appearance. Her normally coiffed hair was in unruly curls around her shoulders, her perfectly pale skin was a blushed rose, her skin was dewy with sweat, and her eyes were still bright from the after effects of her orgasm.

"Both," he finally replied, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. Reyna laughed at that and slid off the bed, walking naked to the wine jug by the door. Oberyn watched her naked ass as she walked away, already becoming hard again. Just as Reyna was about to pour a cup of wine there was a knock on the door. Reyna had just enough time to slip on a robe before Oberyn's middle child, Elia, walked in. Oberyn threw a blanket over his lap, leaning up on his elbow to greet his daughter.

"Hello child," he smiled, patting the spot on the bed next to him. Elia reminded him so much of her namesake, his own older sister. She was adventurous and rough, while also still being quite the lady. She was probably the closest in age to Reyna, just three years her junior. He was hoping that the two would become fast friends.

"Can I steal your wife from you?" Elia asked, turning to look at Reyna. Reyna tilted her head curiously and something about the innocent way she looked turned him on even more.

"As much as it pains me, I'll allow it. What are you stealing her away for?" Oberyn asked as he rose from the bed to dress. Elia turned her head to give him some privacy; she was the most conservative of all his daughters.

"We need her opinion on dresses for tonight's party. We thought she'd be of the most help to us," Elia smiled. Reyna returned her new stepdaughter's smile and turned to the closet to pick out a dress.

"Will Myrcella be there? I'm surprised that I haven't seen her yet," Reyna asked as she dressed. Oberyn couldn't help but sneak up behind his wife just as she had dropped her robe. She let out a naughty little giggle and smacked him on the shoulder.

"She's been staying with Trystane at the Dayne's for the past week. She should be back soon," Elia explained. Oberyn felt his wife chill at the mention of the Dayne's but she seemed to brush it off and continued to dress.

"Let's go, Elia. We must make you all look fabulous for tonight!" Reyna trilled as she hopped up to the younger woman. Oberyn could tell her exuberant spirit was just a way to prove to him that she was fine, but he saw right through that.

"Bring her back in one piece please!" Oberyn called after them as they rushed through the door. Now that he was alone, Oberyn figured that he should spend some time with his brother before the festivities. He found Doran in the gardens, overseeing the decorating. Orange roses had been planted especially for Reyna, a touch that Oberyn knew his wife would appreciate.

"What do you think?" Doran asked, turning his head to take in his little brother. Oberyn smirked and placed a hand on Doran's shoulder, looking around the courtyard approvingly.

"My wife will be pleased. She prides herself on her planning skills, but she may have met her match," Oberyn teased, sitting on the garden wall so that he could face his brother. Doran only smiled, continuing to look around.

"I need to talk to you about my wife," Oberyn stated plainly. Doran looked at his brother with curious eyes, clearly uncertain where this conversation was going to lead.

"What exactly would you like to discuss?" Doran asked, calmly placing his hands in his lap.

"I'd like to discuss my wife's relationship with Lord Aren Dayne," Oberyn said, his tone becoming hard. Doran began to look around nervously. He began to play with the blanket in his lap and was doing everything he could to avoid the question.

"They were engaged when they were young, but they broke it off two years later and she returned to Highgarden. What more is there to say?" Doran asked, finally meeting his younger brother's eyes.

"Reyna told me that you were the one to break off the engagement," Oberyn responded suspiciously. Why was Reyna's past being shrouded in secrecy like some political plot?

"That's right, I did. They were so young, and I felt that the Lady Reyna could do better than some small Dornish knight," Doran laughed as he wheeled himself down the pathways. Oberyn stood and followed his brother at a leisurely pace.

"I wouldn't exactly call Lord Dayne a small knight. He's Arthur Dayne's nephew and he wields the sword, Dawn. Any woman would be lucky to have him," Oberyn argued.

"It's young love, Reyna asked me and so I broke it up. She must have changed her mind," Doran replied hurriedly.

"You keep changing your story. What really happened?!" Oberyn shouted. Doran stopped and faced his brother, looking up at him angrily.

"Drop it, brother. Enjoy the festivities tonight and we shall talk no more about it. If your wife decides to confide in you then fine. But I will not divulge the lady's secrets, especially not without her permission."

And with that Doran wheeled away, his shoulders hunched in anger. Oberyn scoffed and rushed inside, ready for the party to start so he could do some observing.

,


	20. Chapter 20

Reyna stood beside Maester Caleotte as he introduced the Lords and Ladies of Dorne's finest families. While she greeted them and put on a friendly face, on the inside she was terrified. She kept looking around for any sight of Aren Dayne, or even his sister, Alora.

"Lord Uller, father of Ellaria," Caleotte explained as a large, burly man bowed before Reyna. She held out her hand, admitting the way her orange ring flashed like fire in the light. It had been a wedding gift from Oberyn and she found that she could rarely take it off.

"Lord Uller," Reyna smiled as the large man took her hand and kissed her across the knuckles. Lord Uller chuckled against her skin and looked up at her with a seductive grin.

"Prince Oberyn is indeed lucky. To be able to come home to a beautiful mistress, and an even more beautiful wife," he growled. Reyna blushed and chuckled awkwardly, glad when Lord Uller left and she and Maester Caleotte were alone.

"Is that it?" Reyna asked, straightening her necklace. She saw Oberyn and Elia talking in the corner and desperately wished to join them.

"These are the last. Lord Aren Dayne and Lady Alora Dayne," Caleotte smiled. Reyna felt her heart drop as she turned and took in the two people walking towards her. Both were seemingly unchanged, their features only sharpened with age. Alora was still as beautiful as ever with her raven hair and pale complexion. Unlike the rest of the Dornish people the Dayne's were descended from the First Men and resembled many families in Westeros. Her violet eyes sparkled and crinkled in the corners when she smiled at Reyna.

But it was Aren who ultimately seized Reyna's attention. His dark brown hair was tousled carelessly, his green coat an obvious nod to her former Tyrell name. His dark purple eyes held no warmth and very little emotion. He still walked with a young man's swagger and his lips held his all too infamous smirk. Very subtly Reyna glanced around for anyone who could be of some assistance. Oberyn and Ellaria were talking to Lord Uller over by the entrance to the gardens, Elia was sitting on a low couch with some of her sisters, Doran was seated by the door with his back to Reyna, and Areo and his guards were nowhere to be seen. Didn't Doran promise her that there would be many guards here to ensure her safety?

"Hello, my princess," Alora smiled and dipped into a curtsey. Reyna tilted her head in acknowledgment, her eyes never leaving Aren. The young man leaned forward, gripping Reyna's hand in a way that told her he was in charge and leaned down to press his lips to her knuckles.

"How very lovely it is to see you again, Reyna," Aren purred in that sickly-sweet voice of his. Reyna's entire body went cold at the sound of his voice. Memories came flooding back and her protective wall cracked.

"What a surprise to see you here," Reyna croaked out as Aren straightened back up. She realized that he hadn't let go of her hand and she gave it a tug, but he only pulled her in and tucked her arm into his elbow. He started to lead her around the party, leaving Alora to fend for herself.

"When I heard that you had married Oberyn I was quite shocked. I remember telling you that you were only allowed to marry me," he sneered, leading her further away from her husband.

"My marriage was arranged by Lord Tywin himself. I could not refuse," Reyna replied, trying to keep her voice from shaking. Aren squeezed her arm painfully and pulled her into a dark corner.

"You told Prince Doran. I thought we had an understanding?" He asked, narrowing his dark eyes.

"I did not tell him everything," Reyna explained in a panic. Aren raised a dark eyebrow and searched her face as if he could decipher if she was lying or not.

"What exactly did you tell him?" Aren whispered, leaning in so close that Reyna could feel the heat radiating from his body. In hushed tones, Reyna reiterated the story she had told Doran long ago. Aren's mouth quirked up into a small smile and he finally pulled back enough to look into her eyes.

"Why do you continue to play with me?" Reyna whispered, her eyes scanning the room for some kind of escape. Aren chuckled and squeezed her elbow so hard that she thought it might break.

"I'm not playing with you, Reyna. I love you and you belonged to me first. I'm just trying to take what belongs to me. But if we were playing a game, then I've already won. And I'm just trying to collect my prize."

"The guards will be back any second. Leave me be," Reyna snarled, sounding braver than she felt. Aren chuckled with his mouth closed, leaning down so that his lips brushed her cheek.

"Don't you understand yet dear? No amount of guards can keep us apart. I love you Reyna, and no man, prince, or even your precious Sand Snakes can keep us apart," he promised. Reyna felt like she was about to pass out, but when she looked over Aren's shoulder she saw that Oberyn had finally noted her absence.

"Here comes my husband, why don't you tell him your promise," she smirked, watching as Oberyn's face became dark as he stormed towards them.

"Silly girl. He's too blinded by suspicion to always be on guard. He'll be the first target," he responded before strolling away. Reyna felt her face freeze and before Oberyn could even reach her she was on the run. She heard Oberyn call her name and felt several people's eyes on her, but she couldn't stop. She passed by Elia and the young woman looked up in concern, calling he name. She passed Doran and he briefly looked up, his eyes widening when he saw her terrified face, but again she couldn't stop. She finally slowed when she was deep in the gardens where no one could find her.

"Calm down," she whispered to herself, fanning her face and wiping the sweat from her forehead. She leaned over a plant, her stomach tossing and turning until finally she gagged and emptied the contents of her stomach. It wasn't much, mostly wine and a few pieces of bread. Now she was panting, bent over a potted plant with little red droplets of wine rolling down her chin. This is how Oberyn found her when he finally managed to track her down.

"Reyna!" He exclaimed in shock. He rushed over and placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them in the hopes of comforting her. Reyna let out an extremely shaky breath and tried to straighten up, but just as she did her stomach turned and she vomited again. Oberyn pulled her hair back, rubbing soothing circles in between her shoulders. When the last of Reyna's stomach had emptied, she sank to her knees, Oberyn falling to his own beside her.

"Are you alright?" Oberyn whispered, stroking her hair and trying to get her to look at him. Reyna was still panting, her entire body wracked with shivers.

"Too much wine," she finally croaked out, her throat sore from puking. Oberyn frowned, clearly not believing her, but Reyna didn't care. Her mind was still far too occupied with Aren's threats. Of course, he would try to go for her husband first. Anyone with eyes could see how much Reyna cared for him, even if she didn't was to admit it. She had told Oberyn on the ship to Dorne that she cared about him, but she hadn't exactly told him how much. She was afraid of her own feelings, especially given everything that had happened with Aren, Bronn, and Jaime. Reyna wasn't about to allow herself to get hurt again.

"Aren Dayne was talking to you, why?" Oberyn demanded, his voice becoming deep and ragged. Reyna finally looked into her husband's eyes and saw that his obsidian eyes were swirling with rage and protectiveness, but instead of comforting her it only scared her. What Aren said about Oberyn's suspicion was true. Her husband couldn't always be on his guard and sooner or later sniffing around for the truth would lead him to his death.

For a very quick moment, Reyna contemplated telling him everything. Things would be much easier if Oberyn knew and then they could come up with a plan together. But just as she began to form the words in her mind something else Aren had said once in the past bubbled in her memory.

 _If you tell anyone what has transpired here, I won't kill you. I'll kill your family, your friends, everyone you have ever held dear. Torture them and tell them that it's all your fault. Tell them and you'll wish I had killed you here…_

Granted he knew she had told Doran already, but what he didn't know was that Doran didn't even know the whole truth. Nor did her own family. They didn't know the worst of what she'd gone through.

"He was welcoming me back to Dorne. He told me that he had missed me," she finally replied to Oberyn. As she tried to stand, she stumbled and Oberyn grabbed her elbow to steady her. Reyna flinched at the contact and Oberyn growled.

"I've never known you for a liar, wife. But ever since we've come here, I feel that everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie," he hissed at her, squeezing her arm. Reyna jerked away from him and he released her. Reyna's heart dropped at his angry tone towards her, but this was the only way to protect him. She knew it wouldn't make any sense to anyone else, but in her mind, it was the only solution.

"Keep your fucking secrets!" He growled, his lips curling up in disgust. As Reyna watched her husband walk away, a wave of despair washed over her. There went her only champion, and the only one she had to blame for the loss was herself.


	21. Chapter 21

Elia had only known her new stepmother for a few days, but already the two were extremely close. They were both similar in age and Elia felt a certain protectiveness towards the woman. She could tell that Reyna was strong on the inside and with a little help, she could be strong on the outside too. Elia had seen Reyna's face after her exchange with Aren Dayne and immediately warning bells rang in her mind. She had followed her father and overheard the couple's fight but unlike Oberyn, Elia was persistent. Tonight, Reyna would finally tell her the truth.

"Are you okay?" Elia asked as she approached Reyna. The older woman was sitting in a pile of her own vomit, tears streaming down her pale cheeks and her shoulders shaking with sobs. Reyna's only response was a shuddering sob as she slapped the stones beneath her.

"You need to tell me what happened," Elia snapped, grabbing at Reyna's elbow and pulling her to her feet. Elia recognized the fire in her stepmother's eyes and for a moment she was impressed.

"You Martell's need to stop demanding information from me!" Reyna snarled, her hands curling up into fists.

"You think your pain is unique!?" Elia finally screamed. Reyna's eyes widened and she took a step away, not in fear, but in shock.

"I've seen many battles and many horrors. Each was worse than the last. Many things have been done to me as well, simply because I am the daughter of the Red Viper! Your pain can either make you strong or weak. Talking about it is the way to strength. Ignoring the pain will only weaken you. So, which will you be Reyna? Weak… or strong?"

Reyna closed her eyes, and for just a moment Elia thought that her stepmother was going to ignore her. Instead, Reyna growled deep in her throat and kicked at a low tree branch, snapping it from the trunk.

"I am not weak," she snarled. She raised her eyes to Elia and the younger woman could feel all of Reyna's pain and anger in that one look.

"Be strong with me, Reyna. We are more than stepmother and stepdaughter. We are friends, great friends. And great friends will help you through your pains," Elia assured Reyna, grabbing onto the woman's hands and tugging her to sit down on a nearby bench.

"You must promise me something though," Reyna hissed, looking around them as if they were surrounded by spies. Elia nodded her head and leaned closer.

"Do not tell Oberyn. I need to do that myself, but I must still find the courage and the right moment. I will tell him, but I still need to work through the pain on my own," Reyna explained, the fire dying in her eyes and being replaced by sadness.

"On my honor, I will not tell a single soul until you are ready," Elia swore, placing a hand on her chest. Reyna smiled at the gesture and stroked her stepdaughter's hair.

"You are the first person I will have told the whole truth to. No one, not even my whole family knows the whole extent of it," Reyna sighed, dropping her hands.

"What did you tell my uncle?" Elia asked.

"I told him that Lord Aren raped me. It was easier to say then the truth," Reyna mumbled, tears streaking down her face again.

"Did he? Rape you?"

"Is it wrong to say that I wish he had? What he did was so much worse than rape," Reyna explained, looking over Elia's shoulder, her mind traveling back in time.

"Tell me," Elia prompted.

"When I was young, I began to write letters to Alora Dayne, Aren's sister. We were very good friends and she eventually invited me to visit Dorne. That was when I first met Aren. We connected almost immediately and after a while, his mother suggested that we should marry. We were ecstatic and I had already fallen in love with Dorne, so I was glad that I could stay. A few weeks after our betrothal one of his cousins was married and we attended the ceremony. The wine flowed freely that night and Aren talked me into sleeping with him. It was completely consensual. Since we were engaged I saw nothing wrong with it, but six weeks later I found out that I was pregnant. I was happy with this for it meant that the wedding would take place immediately, but Aren, on the other hand, did not react kindly to the news.

He said that I had tricked him, and I was a liar. He just yelled at first, then after a week, he started to get physical. He pushed me against walls, tried to trip me, and finally, he hit me. It got so violent that four months in I lost my child. I was so devastated, but I was too in love with Aren to blame him. His tune soon changed after that. He said that I was not strong enough to carry a child and that it was my fault I lost the baby. His parents soon went away on a trip and it was just us three in the castle.

One-night Aren took me to the dungeons and shackled me in a cell. I screamed for Alora, but she was apparently in on the whole plan. She was laughing and provoking her brother. I'm not quite sure who's idea it was. They tortured me for two months until Aren's parents returned and saw what happened. His mother told me to go to Prince Doran and only tell him that I was raped. If I ever mentioned anything else, then my family would all find scorpions in their beds. I told Prince Doran and he immediately sent me home. I told my family the condensed version, but they all saw a change in me after Dorne. I had always been a shy child, but my new pain made me act out. I drank more, gambled, played games with the men at court. Tyrion Lannister, my childhood friend helped me a little, but the damage was done. I was no longer the perfect Tyrell girl. But I think I like myself better his way. Being timid and naïve got me shit. Now I'm calculating and cold. I will never let anyone hurt me like that ever again. And I will never give my heart freely to anyone."

Reyna looked up at Elia and saw tears staining the young woman's cheeks. She had never felt more relieved in her life. She had finally told someone the truth and instead of it hurting it felt liberating. Why hadn't she done this before?

"Why have you never told anyone?" Elia asked, wiping at her cheeks.

"Aren promised to torture everyone I ever cared about and make them believe that it was my fault. I knew what he was capable of, so I never risked it. Now I'm afraid of what he'll do now that I've come to Dorne," Reyna explained, looking over her shoulder as if Aren were right there in the gardens with them.

"But my father can protect you!" Elia reasoned, grabbing Reyna's wrists. Reyna stood up quickly and stepped away from Elia.

"He'll be the first one, Elia! Aren promised me that. He said that Oberyn would be the first one he'd attack. He even said that Oberyn can't always be on his guard and your father proved that tonight," Reyna argued.

"What are you talking about? My father is one of the greatest warriors in Dorne. He can easily defeat Lord Dayne," Elia fired back, sounding exasperated.

"I know my sister told Oberyn to never leave Aren and me alone and that was what he did tonight. I don't blame him for it, but it just shows that Aren was right," Reyna sighed, sinking back down onto the bench.

"Then I will have to be your champion. You can tell my father whenever you feel ready, and until that time I will watch out for you," Elia smiled and squeezed Reyna's hand.

"You cannot always watch me though. Sooner or later some duty will pull you away from me and I will be all alone," Reyna replied, sounding defeated.

"Then I will just have to teach you to protect yourself. You might never be able to defeat Aren Dayne in single combat, but you'll be able to hold your own at least," Elia promised. A smile finally graced Reyna's lips and when she looked up at the younger woman there was a new fire in her eyes.

"It would be extremely satisfying to see Lord Dayne's face when he realizes that I can finally fight back," she smirked, wiping the tears from her face.

"But you must promise me one thing. You must tell my father," Elia warned, her face becoming hard. Reyna immediately nodded, squeezing her stepdaughters' hands.

"I will tell him eventually. I promise you that."

Elia smiled at that and stood up, offering her hand to Reyna. The older woman stood and instead of taking Elia's hand she stepped forward and enveloped the woman in a hug.

"Thank you, Elia. I had forgotten what it felt like to be strong." Reyna sighed as she pulled away.

"I promise you this. While we are friends, I will make sure that you never feel weak again," Elia smiled. The two clasped hands and Elia led them back to the castle, avoiding the party since Reyna was still covered in puke. Once Elia saw to it that Reyna was cleaned up and put into bed, she began formulating a plan. No woman would ever have to go through what Reyna went through ever again. And if Elia had to renege on her promise and tell her father, she would do it. Lord Aren was going to die.


End file.
